SasuHina Renaissance Week
by kimmibers
Summary: This is a collection of one shots towards SasuHina Renaissance week!
1. Daily Life Prompt

**Hello to anyone who decides to read this fic! Just a little note before you read my first ever SasuHina fic... I'm well aware my Sasuke is OC so make of that what you will... Also pls no hate in the reviews if you don't like the pairing don't read it! Im not making you :P**

 **If you've decided you do want to read this fic however YAY! I've included a couple of songs in this fic to make it a little different to other's if you care to listen to the songs I've added then they're Evanescence - My Immortal. Gary Barlow - Dying Inside. Nashville Cast - I Will Never Let You Know and finally Alex and Sierra - Little Do You Know. 4 amazing songs that have helped me a great deal through my own grieving process! If you decide to listen to them let me know what you think in a review!**

 **So...Welcome to my world of SasuHina and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Daily Life Prompt**

"Well that's it for today everyone." Hinata sat as part of a circle in the room allocated to the grieving counselling meeting for the people of Konoha. Sakura had the idea when they had returned from the war just a couple of weeks ago. Since returning Hinata had become a shell of her former self, and judging by the amount of people in the room she wasn't the only one.

"For the duration of this course I would like you to keep a diary. I want you to write an entry every day include anything you want. The anger, the questions, even if you might not think its significant. Then at the end of the month, I want you to write a poem involving all those emotions." The counsellor told them handing out the bland black diaries that Hinata couldn't help but think how it mirrored her soul. Hinata clutched her's to her chest and walked home back to the Hyuga compound.

Grief had all but consumed her since returning to the village, she hardly ate or spoke to any of her friends no matter how hard she tried. She had always found she lacked confidence to talk when she was surrounded by her class mates, now with out Neji as part of the group she found she couldn't feel anything but loss. The love she once felt for Naruto was not necessarily gone but it was dulled compared to the grief she felt.

"Hinata!" Hinata stopped her strides and closed her eyes in pain.

"G-Good evening Naruto." She whispered looking to the floor seeing just his feet as he stood in front of her. When she noticed the second pair beside him she looked up puzzled and saw Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke."

"Hyuga." He nodded, the most greeting he'd ever given her that she could remember.

"It's late." Naruto commented. "Do you want us to walk you home?"

The whispering off Sasuke proclaiming he didn't want to didn't go unheard by Hinata.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you Naruto."

"We insist." Naruto continued ignoring his best friend. Hinata clenched her fists around her new diary, growing tired of people always thinking her weak and needing protection.

"I can walk myself home." Hinata managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Come on Hina-"

"I said I'm fine!" She shouted. Leaving behind a confused Naruto.

"She'll be fine Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"Hinata's never shouted at me like that."

"Perhaps she's just tired."

"It's more than that. She lost her cousin who was like her older brother to her in the war protecting us." Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk in the direction of his apartment. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't you help Hinata." Naruto said suddenly lighting up at his idea.

"And why would I do that Dobe?"

"Oh come on, who better than you to talk to her about loosing a brother."

"That's not happening."

"Don't be such a bastard -" That night Sasuke regretted ever agreeing to stay with Naruto.

* * *

Hinata sat at the table in one of the Hyuga rooms with a warm cup of tea beside her. Her sleep had been restless, like they always were now. She had flashbacks of the war, of Neji, of how his life could have been if he hadn't protected her.

Opening the diary she looked at the blank pages and picked up her pen. She might as well try this, it couldn't hurt any more than she was already feeling right? Thinking of the nightmares she wrote down the details of each one.

"Lady Hinata." A lady servant walked in. "Sasuke Uchiha is here to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy, thank you Natsu."

Hearing a commotion only moments later Hinata slide open the door to see Sasuke standing just on the other side.

"We need to talk."

"I-I."

Sasuke pushed his way past her and sat himself on the chair opposite the one she had just occupied.

"I won't be leaving until you hear me out, so I suggest you sit."

Hinata walked in a daze and sat in her original seat.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked automatically. Her training of being a good host to guests of the Hyuga household coming out before she even knew it. However before he could answer a group of Hyuga men came running into the room. The maid, Natsu, must have alerted them that Sasuke had gained entry without her permission.

"Lady Hinata!" Ko shouted.

"Your lady is fine, I pose no threat." Sasuke said rolling his eyes whilst grabbing himself a cup and pouring his own tea.

"I-I'm fine Ko I seem to have forgotten myself and Sasuke had an appointment this morning."

Ko frowned at the Uchiha not trusting him one bit.

"If you need us Lady Hina-"

"You heard her yourself. Your dismissed."

"Thank you Ko." Hinata gave him a small smile and nodded her head in assurance that she would call if she needed his assistance.

"What is this?" Sasuke scrunched up his face in disgust having tasted the tea.

"Calamine."

"Some on. We're going out."

"Why?"

"Look Hyuga. I promised Naruto I'd help you and to do that I need coffee."

"Help me?" She asked still puzzled.

"Naruto thinks, for some obscure reason, that I can help you with what you're going through."

"W-What if I don't want your help?"

"Then it's tough shit cos I made a promise to the Dobe and if I wonna actually sleep, which I do, he won't let me unless I help you. And believe me even if I moved out of his apartment and went to sleep somewhere else he'd come find me, I tried. So get your coat and let's go get a decent drink."

Grabbing himself a black coffee and a Chai latte for Hinata he sat down in a booth opposite her.

"So you're going to grieving counselling?" Hinata nodded whist siring her sugar in her drink.

"What?" she asked, Seeing his disgusted face.

"A latte with sugar? Don't you find it too sweet?"

"A black coffee? Don't you find that too bland and strong?"

"Touche."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Sasuke sighed. He forgets most ninja's handed explored the world like he had. "So what they got you doing at the counselling? Holding hands and shit?" Hinata giggled.

"No, thank Kami." She smiled. "We have to write down how we feel everyday in a diary and then write a poem at the end of the month."

"A poem? That's just as bad as holding hands." Sasuke scoffed. Hinata shrugged her shoulder's. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." Sasuke muttered. "Let me see this diary."

"No." Hinata protested. "It's- It's private."

"Hyuga I can't help if you don't let me see the damn diary." Begrudgingly Hinata handed the diary over to Sasuke. She felt her cheeks heat up seeing him read her first entry. This was the day their strange friendship started.

* * *

Over the weeks Hinata and Sasuke met at the coffee shop each morning, away from the prying eyes of the other Hyuga. Each morning Sasuke would read her entry and they would continue to get to know each other as if he hadn't looked in her diary. Hinata learnt a great deal about Sasuke, he despised fangirls almost as much as he hated sweet things. He seemed to like tomatoes although she wasn't 100% sure yet. He prided himself on his heritage, being an Uchiha. She knew these were little things to know about someone she met with with everyday considering they had been meeting for 3 weeks now however before these 3 weeks they hadn't spoken a word to each other, not that they could remember anyway. Also she had a feeling most people didn't get to know these little things that Sasuke was inadvertently letting her know about himself.

"Would you like to train with me?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I can defeat you easily." Sasuke stated. She knew he wasn't trying to show off, it was a fact, he could.

"I know. But I haven't trained since returning, and I thought -"

"Did you only ever train with-"

"Yes." Hinata interrupted. She knew he hated to be interrupted but she couldn't hear Neji's name without pain coursing through her. Sasuke watched her over his coffee, the shy blush covering her cheeks, how she would look at anything but him while she awaited his answer.

"You finished?" He pointed at her cup. Standing up seeing her nod he began to walk out the coffee shop. "Let's train then Hyuga."

"You're leaving yourself too open on your left side." Sasuke offered his hand to Hinata after hitting her again to the floor. The evening sun was beginning to set behind them now. Hinata was breathing hard, this was the most intense training she'd done, even before the war.

"We should stop. You've done well for today Hyuga."

Hinata brushed the grass off her knees upon standing.

"W-Will you come back and help me write the poem for tomorrow?"

"I'm not very good with that kinda felling stuff if you haven't guessed."

"I'll cook us a meal to thank you."

"Can you cook?"

"I'll guess you'll just have to find out." She smiled walking away. Sasuke's stomach grumbled making the decision for him.

"Hyuga, we'll go my place." Sasuke commanded grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her in the direction of an apartment complex. "I'll cook. You write."

"Can you cook?" She teased.

"I guess you'll just have to see." He smirked.

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's small apartment and walked in to the kitchen opening cupboard after cupboard. Hinata gave a small smile seeing the obvious state the apartment was in, men's clothes were hanging off every surface, mainly orange but there were some navy shirts too. Sandals that were obviously kicked off lay in a pile beside the door, next to rather than on a shoe rack. Hearing Sasuke's grumbles coming from the open kitchen Hinata took a hesitant step towards the table.

"Well I hope you like instant ramen cos that's all the Dobe bought." Sasuke scoffed. "I tell him to go grocery shopping and he buys 40 instant ramen." Sasuke slammed two of the offending ramen pots down on the counter.

"Is there any veg in the fridge? We could always add some more veg and bulk it up a bit." Hinata offered. Hinata placed her diary on the table and opened the fridge door seeing a few onions and mushrooms.

"You tell me what to do while you write." Sasuke ordered. Hinata instructed him to chop up the veg she'd found in the fridge then to boil it with the flavouring sachets you get in the ramen pots. While Sasuke got on with that task, Hinata got on with hers of writing her poem.

Sasuke got to work with Hinata's instructions, however he wasn't the best of cooks, which he hated to admit, but desperate times such as this calls for desperate measures.

"Errr Hyuga, should it look like this?"

Hinata looked at him puzzled then walked over to the pot and couldn't help but giggle at the contents. The veg was all stuck to the bottom of the pan, some of it was burnt in places. Needless to say it was a mess.

"Did you pour water on the veg?" She inquired.

"When was I suppose to add water?"

"What else do you boil veg in?" Hinata couldn't help but laugh seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face. "So I guess I found out you're not a good cook then." She teased.

"I guess so." He said keeping his voice flat, trying to keep his embarrassment out of it. "So can you save it?"

"I think it's a lost cause. Maybe we should order in?"

"Did you at least get some of your poem wrote?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hey!" They both turned in the tiny kitchen to see Naruto walk into the apartment, kick his shoes off and throw his dirty jacket on the couch. "What the fuck is that smell?" Naruto asked seeming to not notice Hinata, which was made apparent when he went to take off his shirt.

"Oi Dobe!" Sasuke shouted, making Naruto look in the kitchen to see Hinata standing there. Sasuke could see how uncomfortable Hinata was becoming seeing Naruto strip off and decided to take action.

"Oh Hinata. What you guys up to?"

"Trying to rectify the fact you only bought ramen with money I gave you for groceries." Sasuke scowled.

"That's not what you meant?"

"Sakura's right. You are an idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took Hinata's hand. "Come on Hyuga let's go eat somewhere else."

"I thought you were in love with him?" Sasuke asked, over his coffee. Hinata looked up from her caramel latte shocked, knowing full well who 'him' was. "I may not feel emotions Hyuga, but I can read them."

"It's not that." She whispered. "It's just, I find it. Hard." She sighed. "To feel anything other than missing..." She trailed off.

"I see. Does he know?"

"I have confessed before the war, but I never expected anything to become of it."

"He never gave you any hope that he felt the same way?" Hinata shook her head.

"During the war, when his father asked him who Sakura was to him he said his girlfriend." She looked at her uneaten cinnamon bun.

"He's an even bigger idiot than I thought." Sasuke sighed. "You need to eat to keep your strength up, if you want to keep training with me." This statement had his desired effect a moment later Hinata began eating again.

* * *

"Lady Hinata would you care to share with the group your poem?" The counsellor asked the following night. Hinata looked around the room of all the other people in the room, many of them had shared their poems.

"I-I hope you don't mind but mine is more of a song instead."

"I'm sure we would all love to hear it." The counsellor encouraged. Hinata gave a small nod and walked to the small piano that was located in the room. Hinata had been taught the piano from an early age by her mother. Her father had never seen a reason for her to learn but at times like these Hinata was glad of it. She was able to loose herself in the simple cords of the song. Sitting behind the piano she concentrated only on the keys and not on the eyes looking at her. Starting the intro of the song Hinata took a steadying breath and began to sing:

 **(Evanescence – My Immortal)**

Sasuke was perched outside the window of the Hokage tower where the counselling session was taking place, he placed a genjutsu over Hinata so she could not see the people looking at her, he knew her shy personality. Hearing Hinata's haunting song brought back memories of himself and Itachi but it also made him proud hearing Hinata having the courage to sing, perhaps he was helping her after all? However what Sasuke didn't know was Hinata was aware she was under a genjutsu and how to escape it, after all her team sensei had been a genjutsu specialist. Hinata smiled knowing this genjutsu wasn't the work of her sensei but of Sasuke Uchiha, maybe she wasn't as quite alone as she had thought?

* * *

During their second month of their 'get togethers', they had yet to define them a name. Hinata found herself opening up more about her everyday feeling to Sasuke. He never judged her when she became angry, instead he made he channel her aggregation in training. When she was depressed, he would buy he a cinnamon bun or anything sweet to cheer her up at least for a little while.

Hinata lay in bed the nightmare taking over her dreams again. She stood in the middle of the battle field the only survivor. All around she saw the faces of her beloved friends; Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten to name but a few all with their in pure agony. The ground was a sea of red, of red blood, their blood. Hinata looked at her shaking hands covered in the offending red.

"It's your fault Hinata." The ghost or Neji began to walk towards her on the sea of blood. His white trousers and bare feet staining red. "They all died protecting you." He sneered, coming closer. "The pathetic Hyuga princess." He whispered in her ear. "The weak Hyuga princess that let's people die for her."

"No Neji I didn't mean to." She sobbed. The pain of her guilt making her fall to floor.

"I died protecting a weak leader."

"I never wanted you to die for me."

"But I did!" He shouted standing above her. "And now you'll pay!"

Hinata woke with a start. She felt her heart beating impossibly fast, her covers clung to her cold sweat drenched skin and she felt the warm tears streaming down her face with out her being able to control them to stop. Running out of bed she grabbed her jacket and opened her window. Using her Byakugan she navigated her way past the Hyuga guards and ran to the only person who could possibly calm her down.

Sasuke and Naruto were sat on the couch playing some stupid ninja game, they did this most nights late into the night, which was probably why Sasuke always found himself needing coffee when meeting Hinata.

"HA! You can't even beat me in a game." Naruto taunted. Sasuke just shoved his friend with his foot causing Naruto to lose his concentration and giving him the opportunity to kill Naruto's character on screen. "You bastard that's cheati-" Naruto stopped hearing the knocking at the door. "I demand a rematch." Naruto declared opening the door. Naruto looked to see Hinata in some three quarter length jogging pants and clutching a violet and cream jacket to herself. "Hinata?" He whispered.

"I." She began. But seeing Sasuke stand up off the couch behind Naruto she stepped past him and ran to the Uchiha and began to sob. "I'm-I'm sorry." She tried to get out between sobs. Naruto just watched on as the guy he once thought emotionless and uncaring dropped his game controller and placed an arm around Hinata.

"Nightmares?" He asked her. Sasuke felt rather than saw Hinata nod. Looking at Naruto he indicated with his head to give them some privacy. Naruto left baffled by not only Hinata's arrival at such an hour and her state but at his suddenly caring best friend.

"Hyuga I have to warn you, you've come to the worst possible guy to cry on." Sasuke stated after a few minutes of hearing her cry.

"Why?" She asked, still crying on his shirt.

"I don't know how to handle girls and their...emotions." Hinata couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips and backed away.

"Oh Your shirt." She stated seeing the wet patch she'd left from her crying. "I'll wash it and buy you a new." She promised.

"It's not important." Sasuke sat on the couch patting the space beside him for Hinata to sit. "Tell me everything." So she did.

Just over an hour later Naruto quietly walked into the lounge area. He'd been fighting with himself if he should or not, but curiosity was killing him, and if Sasuke said anything to him he could always claim he wanted a drink of water right? What he didn't expect to find was Hinata and Sasuke laying on the couch sound asleep, Hinata was lay so she had her head leaning on Sasuke's chest and her body tucked under his arm and both Sasuke's arms wrapped around her as if to shield her from the world.

* * *

"Hyuga where are you dragging me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Feeling her small hand around his he knew he could stop her from dragging him anywhere but seeing her this joyous he found himself unable to do so.

"I know you were there when I sang during my counselling.-"

"I-"

"And now you've heard me sing so I think it only fair I get to hear you."

"Hyuga." Sasuke stopped his feet slamming Hinata in front of him. "There's no way I'm singing. I don't do that shit."

"But you heard me." Hinata faced him still holding his hand. "It's just for me Sasuke. You can place a genjutsu on the room so now one will know it's you. I won't tell anyone I promise."

"I can't... sing." Sasuke looked around the corridor they were standing in making sure no one was in ear shot of them.

"All the same I'd like to hear you. Please Sasuke."

"Puppy dog eyes won't work on me Hyuga." Sasuke began to walk away from her.

"If-If you don't I'll tell everyone what we did the other night." Sasuke stopped in his tracks , hearing the gasps of people in the corridor around them. Sasuke turned slowly around to face the Hyuga woman with her smug look. She knew she had won when Sasuke looked at the people in the corridor looking between himself and Hinata. By her words they had assumed something more intimate had happened between himself and Hinata, what they didn't know was Hinata had actually been talking about how she had finally won in a spar against him. And what she didn't know is the only reason she had won is because Sasuke had found himself distracted by her long midnight hair blowing around her.

"Fine." Sasuke caved.

Hinata lead Sasuke into the counselling room and towards the piano and pulled out her diary from her back pocket. Sasuke sighed and grabbing a chair sat beside her.

"I'll play and you sing ok?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Hinata giggled. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." He joked.

"I know." Hinata smiled. "You ready?" Sasuke nodded.

Hinata began the the simple cords and nodded when Sasuke was to start.

 **(Gary Barlow – Dying Inside).**

How can I make sure no one notices me?  
I don't wanna conversation with nobody.  
And it hurts too much to say how I feel,  
What you don't know, is all I know.  
How can I make sure that I fool everyone?  
Gonna wear a suit and tie and put my bravest face on.  
And it's far too deep to show you this wound,  
No it won't heal no time soon.  
Nobody knows, what I'm going through.

 _[Chorus]_  
I'm dying inside.  
Who knows what I'm thinking?  
What I'm trying to hide.  
Yeah I'm dying all night.  
I'm breathing but I can't feel life.

I'm smiling but I'm dying inside.

How can I make sure I'm invisible?  
Or find just a simple phrase that may say it all?  
Cos it's far too soon and not the right time,  
What I've seen, was for my eyes.  
And how can I make sure no one worries for me?  
'Cos I don't need a helping hand and don't want sympathy.  
Don't know what I need, but know what I don't.  
What you can't see, it feels so broke.  
That you can't see, is how I'll cope.  
 _[Repeat chorus]_

Want everyone around to think that I'm alright.  
Hope they assume I've left the dark and found the light.  
Want them to think that I don't cry myself to sleep at night.  
 _[Repeat chorus]_

Hinata played the last cord, she'd been watching Sasuke sing the whole song and found herself close to tears. She had been right, the song which she'd wrote for her, he knew how she felt too.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata had become the talk of the village, their friendship was starting to make the villagers question if their friendship was just that. Kiba and Shino, Hinata's former team mates, couldn't believe their ears when they had heard the baker telling his wife that he'd heard Hinata himself all but confirm Sasuke and Hinata had been intimate. This reason alone was why Kiba and Shino were prepared to search the whole village for Hinata. They were going to confront her and damn well demand she tell them the truth. They had been trying to give her space since after the war and everything that had happened with Neji. Now Kiba regretted that decision immensely.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba called through down the main road, seeing their orange clad friend just a bit in front of them.

"Hey kiba!" Naruto called back.

"Forgotten again." Shino grumbled.

"You seen Sasuke?" Kiba asked stopping in front of Naruto.

"Er yeah. Him and Hinata are training at our usual training ground." Kiba and Shino ran off. "Oi! Why?" Naruto called. "Wait for me!"

"Come on Hyuga again!" Sasuke shouted. Hinata rolled her eyes feeling exasperated at the silly exercise Sasuke had her doing.

"Why must you call me that?"

"Cos it's your name. Now again."

"No my name is Hinata. You only call me Hyuga cos you can't remember my name and the reason you know my last name is Hyuga is cos of my eyes."

"Just hit the damn water Hyuga." Hinata sighed, knowing when to defeat and when to stand her ground when it came to Sasuke and his stubbornness.

"I don't see what good this is doing." She grumbled doing as he'd commanded.

"Cos no one will suspect a Shinobi who's good at archery."

"But I'm not."

"Not yet." Sasuke corrected.

"Sasuke this is ridiculous."

"I don't remember you complaining this much during the academy. Fine get up. You don't think this is doing anything but I'll prove it." Sasuke instructed her to pick up the bow he had brought with him at the start of the month. The one Hinata had yet to have the strength to be able to pull back to its full potential.

"Get the arrow ready." Hinata did as she was told and felt Sasuke stand behind her correcting her stance. She felt his breath on her neck and trying not to react to the goosebumps it caused she pulled the bow string back. Hinata was shocked she was able to bring it back to the desired place, with the string held between her three middle fingers and up to the corner of her lips.

"Breath." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "And when you have your target release the bow."

"Oi!" Sasuke looked behind him to see two guys, who looked to be about his age and Naruto at the rear. Seeing The marking on the front guys face he digressed he could be no other than part of the Inuzuba clan. The guy after him looked rather weird in his sunglasses and trench coat making it impossible to see all of his face at one given time.

"Get away from Hinata!" The Inuzuba shouted drawing nearing to Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, hating to be interrupted during training. Hinata never warned him she had admirers.

"Arse hole! I'm Kiba and this is Shino we're Hinata's team mates." Sasuke went to look away until he felt a punch to his jaw. "Oi I'm talking to you Uchiha bastard."

"I did it." Hinata whispered. "Look Sasuke, look!" Hinata shouted pointing to the arrow having hit the target. Turning around to see Kiba with his fists clenched and Sasuke with a cut and bleeding lip.

"Kiba? What did you do?" She asked puzzled dropping the bow and turning standing in front of Sasuke and placing her hands on either side of his face to inspect his lip.

"Is it true?" Kiba asked through gritted teeth. Seeing Hinata tending to the Uchiha.

"Is what true?" Hinata looked in her backpack grabbing a clean piece of cloth and placing it on Sasuke's lip.

"Hyuga I don't have a glass jaw." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you want your lip to swell up? Just let me tend to it please." Sasuke nodded his head at her and placed a hand on top of her's adding more pressure to stop the bleeding. Turning her head she looked to see Naruto, Kiba and Shino watching her tend to Sasuke. "Explain to me what the hell is going on Kiba."

"Are you or are you not in love with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I-I." Hinata didn't understand where this was coming from, but found herself angry at him for asking. Shino and kiba had all but abandoned her after the war. "That it none of your business." She finally got out over coming her shock.

"So it's true?"

"Why would I tell you if I was or not, it's been 3 months since we've returned and this is the first time you have both come to seek me out."

"We-We had our reasons." Kiba looked at the ground feeling guilt wash over him. "We thought you'd want to be with your family...Not hanging around with him."

"Hyuga you should go talk to your team." Sasuke advised. Hinata searched Sasuke's eyes for what she didn't know and finally slipped her hand out from under Sasuke's and nodded her head.

"I'll come round tonight to check on that though." Indicating his lip and picking up her bag she left with Kiba and Shino.

"So are you in love with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Are you?" Sasuke avoided.

* * *

Hinata sat at the paino again ready to sing at the counselling session again. What she wasn't aware of this time was Sasuke sitting outside the window. Learning his lesson from the previous time he decided not to place a genjutsu on her. Hearing her sing her song he couldn't help but join in the parts he remembered reading in her diary that evening:

 **(Nashville – I Will Never Let You Know)**.

(Hinata)

I will hold my head up high,  
You will never see me cry.  
I'll smile and say I'm good,  
But I will fall apart if I could.

(Both)  
 _I'm inside out shot through the centre,_ _  
_ _Feel this scar of where you entered,_ _  
_ _Took my life and turned it upside down._ _  
_ _I'm burned to ashes split down the middle,_ _  
_ _If anyone asks it hurt just a little._ _  
_ _I died inside the day I let you go,_ _  
_ _But I will never let you know._

(Hinata)  
All this time the sky was a liar,  
They say that the moon don't shine,  
 _It's just the light from a star,_  
Well maybe that's the way we are.

(Both)  
 _I'm inside out shot through the centre,_ _  
_ _Feel this scar of where you entered,_ _  
_ _Took my life and turned it upside down._ _  
Well_ _I'm burned to ashes split down the middle,_ _  
_ _If anyone asks it hurt just a little._ _  
_ _I died inside the day I let you go,_ _  
_ _But I will never let you know._

 _I'm burned to ashes split down the middle,_ _  
_ _And if anyone asks it hurt just a little,_ _  
_ _I died inside the day I let you go._

But I don't want to let you,  
 _I cannot forget you._  
 _I will never let you know._

* * *

Hinata sat on the bar stool. she had been tricked, and she'd fallen for it stupidly. She sighed to herself, she was so gullible. Hinata had been training with Sasuke just that afternoon when Ino had come running up the hill claiming she needed Hinata. At first Hinata was hesitant but when Ino had all but guilt tripped her by saying how they never got to see her anymore and how much Ino and their friends wanted to spend time with her Hinata had agreed to go. Now a few hours later she found herself dressed in provocative clothing, that wasn't her's! With make up caked all over her face and sat in a club with Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

The music was playing so loudly she couldn't hear herself think, just to have a conversation she had to shout over the music.

"So what's going on with you and Sasuke?!" Ino asked (shouted). Hinata had been dreading this question because actually she didn't know herself. At first she had been meeting with Sasuke out of habit and he was helping her. Now? Now she had been noticing herself feeling...things for the Uchiha that were more than friendship. The other reason she had been dreading this question was she didn't want to hurt her dear friend Sakura. Everyone knew Sakura was madly in love with Sasuke and if Hinata being in love with him hurt her friend she didn't know if she could ever be in a relationship with him. Seeing a friend hurt because of her made her feel guilty and she already felt she had enough guilt on her hands.

"We're- We're just friends." Hinata awkwardly answered.

"Really? Cos I've never know Sasuke willingly spend time with anyone other than Naruto." Tenten looked puzzled. Hinata looked at Sakura to see her down her drink.

"It's not like that." Hinata looked down at her own drink and downed her own too. "I need a drink." She stated walking away to the bar.

"How can someone with the all seeing Byakugan be so blind?" Ino laughed to Tenten and Sakura. It was then Ino realised her pink haired friend was hurting. "Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Sakura slammed her glass on the table. Looking around she saw Sasuke walk through the door of the club. She watched as her surveyed the club and found his target: Hinata. Sakura could take no more! Hinata had yet to notice Sasuke so Sakura stood and walking between the large amount of bodies positioning herself in line of Sasuke making his way towards Hinata.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Sakura smiled seductively at him.

"Sakura." He nodded. "Are you drunk?"

"Not drunk enough." She smiled and leaning towards him she dangled her arms over his shoulder's.

"Sakura, I'm not in the mood for games." He grabbed hold of her arms and tried moving them off him without hurting her.

"What if I want to play with you?" The dirty undertone of her insinuation didn't go amiss by Sasuke.

"Sakura." He growled moving her off him and barging past her.

"She loves Naruto you know!" Sakura shouted angrily. "She'll never love you like I do!" Moving in front of him again she forced his head down and kissed him.

Hinata turned around to see if her friends also wanted a drink. Seeing the shocked looks on Tenten's and Ino's faces looking to their left Hinata followed the direction of their gaze. Seeing Sasuka and Sasuke kissing Hinata gasped. Feeling tears form in her eyes Hinata swallowed trying keep in her emotions. Turning to grab her purse she looked around for the nearest exit.

Sasuke pushed Sasuka off him in disgust. How dare she force herself upon him. How dare she -

"Hinata?! Where are you going?" Sasuke heard Tenten shout. Then seeing Hinata push the fire exit door open and escape out of his sight.

"Stay the fuck away from me Sakura or so help me I will kill you for real this time." He threatened.

Hinata ran. Running through the cold night air she dared not stop in case her friends were following her. She had no idea where she was heading, she couldn't go home looking like this. She was suppose to be staying at Sakura's but that plan was well and truly out the window. Her feelings had all but been confirmed like a slap in the face. A cold hard and painful slap when she'd seen Sasuke and Sakura kissing. When she had started to fall for him she didn't know, could you ever pin point the exact moment you fall in love with some one?

"Hyuga!" Hinata glanced behind her. Even though she knew his voice, even though she knew only he called her that. Knowing it was futile to run away him, he could sense her from anywhere no matter how much she hid her chakra. "Why'd you run?"

"I saw you." Hinata quickly wiped the offending tears off her face. "I saw you kissing her."

"She kissed me." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"And you happened to be kissing her back?"

"No! I pushed her off. She means nothing to me."

"And I do?"

"I-Well." Sasuke looked to floor. "I care for you Hinata."

Hinata gasped and took a step closer to him.

"Say it again?" She pleaded.

"I care for you." Sasuke blushed.

"No." Hinata smiled. "My name."

Sasuke smirked and wrapping his arms around her small waist. He moved her hair over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Hinata." Then delicately kissed her neck.

"Sasuke." Hinata whispered taking a step back. As much as she wanted this she couldn't do it knowing this would hurt Sakura. "I need a little more time."

Sasuke nodded, holding her hands in his.

"I'll wait as long as it takes." He kissed her forehead.

"Why did you come to the club?" She asked.

"To save you. I knew you'd hate it in there. Ino isn't very discrete with her plans so I found out off Sai and the thought of other guys looking at you made me...It doesn't matter...You look a mess." Hinata laughed and nodded in agreement. "Come on let's go back to mine and you can get changed out those revolting clothes and get that shit off your face." Hinata blushed at the innuendos. "Not like that Hyuga." He flicked her fore head.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the coffee shop while Hinata ordered their usual drinks, looking at her last entry in her diary he smiled reading her confession of her feelings but also of how she still felt guilty that she got live and Neji did not. Reading further down he read how she was hesitant to start a relationship with him knowing it would hurt Sakura. Slamming the diary closed not wanting to read anymore the image of killing Saukra crossing his mind. Sasuke watched Hinata make her way over to their booth with their drinks.

"You seemed to sleep better last night." Sasuke smirked seeing her blush.

"Mmm." She agreed looking over her cup at him.

"No nightmares?" Hinata shook her head still blushing. "Why would you think that is?" He teased. Hinata kicked him under the table and they both laughed.

"You know I never have nightmares when I sleep at your apartment, maybe it's cos of Naruto's presence." She teased.

"Er Hinata." Sakura approached their table sheepishly. "Can I talk to you in private please?" Hinata hesitated then slowly placing her cup on the table she stood and nodded her head. Sasuke watched as Hinata and Sakura walked out the coffee shop with Sakura doing most of the talking. She seemed to be explaining something to Hinata. After some time Hinata gave her a small smile, nodded and they hugged.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked when Hinata returned and sat back back down, thankfully without Sakura

"Sakura just wanted to apologise for last night and...Give me her blessing." Hinata smiled.

"About?"

"It's nothing." Sasuke nodded letting it slid.

Sasuke and Hinata spoke the rest of the morning about her last session of counselling that was happening at the end of the week. Hinata had been struggling with her last song. She had found it so easy to write when she was depressed but now she was feeling more herself than she'd felt in a long time, the writing was suffering from her happiness.

"I can't do it!" Hinata threw her diary at the wall later that night in Sasuke's and Naruto's apartment. Sasuke picked up the diary and threw back on the kitchen table.

"What have you got so far?"

"Nothing." Hinata sighed banging her head on the table.

"Maybe I can help?"

"I thought you said you're not good at this stuff."

"I never said it would be good." Sasuke stated sitting beside her. "Hyuga you got this. If you can get through a war you can write a damn song." Sasuke reached over and squeezed her nearest hand. Hinata tuned her head, still resting on the table and smiled.

"Thank yo-" The door to the apartment flew open and Sasuke's hand quickly retreated from Hinata's like it was burning him.

"Hey guys." Naruto gave them a small smile while kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket over the chair. "What you up to?"

"Nothing much, you?" Sasuke inquired seeing his friend in an unusual state.

"Nothing." Naruto sighed sitting on a chair next to Hinata. Hinata watched as Naruto looked blankly at the table then looking to Sasuke she noticed his serious expression.

"I'm just gonna go and sit on the couch and write." She offered giving the two friends chance to talk. Waiting till Hinata was out of ear shot Sasuke flicked his friends forehead.

"Dobe, what's going through that peanut size head of yours?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"I'm not idiot like you, you can't fool me that easily."

"Its just... Don't get mad ok? You love don't you?" Sasuke stared at his best friend with a blank face.

"It's a little early to be talking love don't you think?" He started.

"But... I've never seen you like this with a girl. I mean you let her sleep next to you -"

"You jealous?" Sasuke joked.

"No! But You care. More than I've ever seen you care about any one or anything."

"Are you asking me or telling me I'm in love?"

"Don't be such a wise arse. I know that's you defence mechanism. Can't you just say yes or no?"

"It wouldn't matter if I did. Hinata isn't ready for a relationship."

"You've talked about it?!"

"Keep your voice down." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. "Look why are you asking me this? Would you have a problem if, and I mean IF we did have certain feelings for each other. Cos if you would have a problem with it you know I wouldn't date her."

"Awww look my Sasuke-Kun has grown a heart." Naruto joked using his finger and thumb to pinch Sasuke's cheeks.

"Get off me." Sasuke pushed him lightly. "I'm being serious."

"I know." Naruto looked from Sasuke to Hinata sat on the couch tapping her pen on her diary then back to Sasuke watching her with a small smile on his face. "I had my chance with Hinata and I let her slip through my finger's. You cherish her like she deserves. Hinata has been through a lot while you were out of the village at the hands of her own family. And then the war happened. You make her happy, and she makes you happy and that's all I want for my friends. So don't let me be a reason you're not together."

"Well good. I thought I'd have to have a secret relationship with her for a minute there." Sasuke joked.

"You're a bastard." Naruto laughed.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke replied getting up from the chair and walking to sit beside Hinata. Naruto watched as the pair smiled at one another keeping their eye contact for what seemed like a long time. Sasuke pulled the black book on to his lap while he placed an arm around her shoulder's and absent-mindedly played with a stand of her hair. Hearing Hinata giggle at something Sasuke had said, then Hinata flicked Sasuke on his ear and laughed when Sasuke threw the book on the space beside him and began to tickle her uncontrollably. Naruto smiled to himself and couldn't help but think how he hoped he could find that kind of happiness, one day.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Hinata asked to Sasuke taking a step in the counselling room. Since this morning Sasuke had been acting rather strange. When Hinata had gone to lift her diary off the coffee table, since she had slept with Sasuke on the couch at the apartment again, Sasuke had quickly grabbed her diary and placed it in his back pocket telling her she wasn't allowed to see it.

"I told you I'd help you with this...song thing. So while you were sleeping last night, I finished it." Hinata's face lit up the whole room with her smile. "Look I'm not saying it's good or anything but..." He trailed off.

"I can't believe you did this for me?" Hinata whispered.

"There's more." Sasuke gulped. "I got a guy to come play for us. He knows the bit I wrote, so you need to inform him of how you envisioned your part then we can sing it...together." Moment's later, as if on cue one of the villagers walked in with a guitar on his back. In fact Hinata knew him, he was the bakers son where she bought her cinnamon buns from.

"This is so exciting." The excitable teen walked over shaking both Sasuke's and Hinata's hands. "I mean working with THE Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga."

"That's very sweet of you Toshio." Hinata blushed.

After formalities and once all three were settled. Hinata instructed Toshio the cords she wished to use for her part although she would be starting it off on the piano. Sasuke wasn't really musically trained so Toshio assured him he'd follow Sasuke's lead.

"Do you remember the words you wrote?" Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear. Hinata looked at him puzzled and nodded. "Good." Sasuke pulled the diary from his back pocket and opened it to the desired page. "When it get's to my part stand beside me, so you can read what I wrote for us to sing together.."

"ok?" Hinata sat at the piano while Toshio sat on a stool next to her and Sasuke stood on her other side. Once they all felt ready Hinata began:

 **(Alex and Sierra – Little Do You Know).**

(Hinata)  
Little do you know,  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep.  
Little do you know,  
I'm still haunted by the memories.  
Little do you know,  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece.  
Little do you know,  
I need a little more time.

(Hinata stood away from the piano and as Sasuke asked she stood beside him. Seeing his shaking hand Hinata held on to it and gently squeezed it. Why was he so nervous? She thought. It's not like she hadn't heard him sing before).

Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside.  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind.  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight.  
Little do you know,  
I need a little more time.

(Sasuke took a steadying breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this! He turned to Hinata to watch her reaction to his words).

(Sasuke)  
 **I'll wait, I'll wait,** **  
** **I love you like you've never felt the pain,** **  
** **I'll wait.** **  
** **I promise you don't have to be afraid,** **  
** **I'll wait.** **  
** **The love is here and here to stay,** **  
** **So lay your head on me.** **  
**

(He gave Hinata a small squeeze of her hand hearing her gasp when he'd told her he loved her).

 **Little do you know,** **  
** **I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep.** **  
** **Little do you know,** **  
** **All my mistakes are slowly drowning me.** **  
** **Little do you know,** **  
** **I'm trying to make it better piece by piece.** **  
**

(Sasuke moved the book so it was in-between them and Hinata could read the lyrics he'd wrote for them).

 **Little do you know,** **  
** **I, I love you 'til the sun dies.**

 _(Both)_  
 _Oh wait, just wait,_ _  
_ _I love you like I've never felt the pain,_ _  
_ _Just wait._ _  
_ _I love you like I've never been afraid,_ _  
_ _Just wait._ _  
_ _Our love is here and here to stay._ _  
_So lay your head on me.

 **I'll wait** (I'll wait), **I'll wait** (I'll wait)  
 _I love you like you've never felt the pain_ ,  
 **I'll wait** (I'll wait)  
 _I promise you_ (I) _don't have to be afraid,_ _  
_ _I'll wait._ _  
_ _The love is here and here to stay,_ _  
_ _So lay your head on me._ _  
_ _Lay your head on me._ _  
_ _So lay your head on me._

 _(Sasuke)_  
 **'Cause little do you know,** **  
** **I, I love you 'til the sun dies.**

"Holy. Crap!" Toshio sprang up off his stool. "That was amazing! You guys could be famous...well more famous than you already are."

Saskue and Hinata were in their own world looking at one another.

"I've done making you wait." Hinata whispered. Taking a step towards Sasuke and standing on tip toes she placed her arms around his neck and spread her fingers through his hair. Sasuke felt the shiver run down his back feeling her hands in his hair and gently touched one of her cheeks.

"I'm done waiting." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Hinata moved her head so their foreheads were touching the others and their moths were in line with one another breathing in the others air. They each closed the gap their lips brushing against each other, then Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Hinata hard against him. Their lips and bodies were so close their was no gap between them. Sasuke's other hand gently held Hinata's head in place as he began to open his mouth a little, Hinata copied his movements allowing Sasuke to sneak his tongue against her's. Sasuke didn't like sweet things, or at least so he'd thought, but that had been before he had tasted Hinata's sweet tongue gliding against his. This sweet taste he found he could get addicted to and fast. Sasuke and Hinata broke their kiss, with them still touching foreheads they both breathed heavily against the other.

"Where's Toshio?" Hinata whispered.

"That's what you're thinking about after that?" Sasuke smirked. "He left when we started-"

"I love you." Hinata interrupted him and jumping up wrapping her legs around Sasuke's waist and carrying on where they left off.


	2. Undercover Prompt

**Hey! I know this is a couple of days late! I've had a stomach bug and a busy weekend! I'm starting the prompt from yesterday however I'm missing todays! If I'm late i'm late! Sorry guys being a single mum is hard word you know :P To my two reviews so far: Sani K. Halleng and Andreia453 thank you so much for the encouragement! This is the first time I've taken part in a pairing week and I'm not a 'known' writer in the 'Naruto' fandom so it's definitely nice to be recognised! Also a quick thank you to by boyfriend he's a big NaruHina fan and yet he still supports my writing :* Love you babe!**

 **I hope you enjoy this one shot! I made it shorter than my last...I'm not great with writing short chapters as you might have guessed lol Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Undercover Prompt**

"Hinata is has to be you."

"But I-"

"Sakura's right Hinata." Kakashi interrupted. "Only you and Sasuke are of a high enough clan leadership to be invited to this party."

Hinata looked from the faces of team 7 to the fancy mansion in the distance. If someone would have told her 6 months ago she would be working with the famous team 7 she would have laughed in their face.

"We have to get that scroll Hyuga and this is the best plan." Sasuke stated. Hinata nodded her understanding.

"Good. Wear these." Kakashi gave Hinata and Sasuke a tooth toper that would allow them both to communicate with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi while they were in the party. "You both know the plan? You go in there, get the scroll and get out. Preferably without drawing attention to yourselves or killing anyone...Sasuke."

"I make no promises." Sasuke shrugged.

"We have the rest of the afternoon. Sakura you help Hinata change into more suitable attire for the party. Naruto you help-"

"I am capable of changing my own clothes." Sasuke scoffed.

"Says the guy that wears his shirt open. Can you not do up your buttons?"

Sasuke turned on his best friend ready to punch him.

"Why do you two have to revert back to being 12?" Sakura through her hands in air exasperated at her male team mates. "Come on Hinata let's go shopping."

* * *

After a quick visit to the nearest formal dress shop Sakura and Hinata returned to their room in the inn in the small village they were staying a few miles away from the mansion.

"I'm jealous of you you know." Sakura spoke while doing her hair. "You get to go to a fancy party and for a mission." Sakura laughed to herself.

"I would much rather have your job." Hinata played with her thumbs nervously.

"Nah mine is boring. Will you promise to tell me what it's like when you come out? I want to know every detail." Hinata gave her friend a small smile and nodded.

* * *

"Where are they? It's freezing out here." Naruto grumbled. Blow air into his hands trying to get some warmth back into them. Kakashi took no notice of his grumblings choosing to carry on reading his Icha Icha Paradise Book. Sasuke stood against a tree feeling uncomfortable in his suit and tie, at least it was movable was what he kept telling himself.

"Sorry!" Sakura shouted running into their clearing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Naruto argued.

"It's not as simple for girls to get ready you know. We can't just put on a shirt and tie and be done." Sakura bashed her forehead against Naruto's.

"Yeah well you-" Naruto stopped seeing Hinata walk into the clearing. Hinata walked unsteadily because of the heels Sakura had bought her. Feeling her cheeks flood with colour as Kakashi snapped his book shut, Naruto's mouth was hung so low it looked like it could touch the floor, Sasuke smirked at her and left his position from leaning against the tree to standing.

"Do I look alright?" Hinata asked sheepishly. Feeling her hair curled to one side and looking down at her dress Hinata inspected herself to see if maybe she'd marked it somehow. The black chiffon and silk gathered strapless bodice held her in to her waist perfectly, with its little V cut at her cleavage. The skirt was light weigh and hung off her waist line dropping to the floor with her black heels peeking just at the bottom.

"Oh ignore the boys ." Sakura walked over to her. "You look stunning."

"So." Kakashi clapped his hands. "Let's get this party started shall we? You look perfect Hinata stop fretting." Kakashi assured her. "You have your communicators in?" Seeing them both nod he

continued. "Great link your date Sasuke and let's get this over with."

"What? You never mentioned Hinata would be Sasuke's date." Naruto proclaimed.

"Didn't I? Oh well it would make sense. They're both from Konoha and from prestigious clans." Kakashi walked away to where Sakura and Naruto would be waiting for the pair to return.

"See you soon." Sakura waved following Kakashi and Naruto following after her.

* * *

"For fuck sake Hyuga why'd you wear heels if you can't walk in them?" Sasuke barked at her after her ankle gave in again causing Sasuke to have to cling to her tightly to prevent her from falling.

"I've been trained to be a Shinobi not walk in heels." She argued back. "And this pebbled walkway doesn't help." Hinata defended herself.

"Names?" The security man at the door way asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The security looked from his list to Sasuke and nodded for him to go in.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Sorry Miss names not on the list."

"B-But that's not possible I told my father to reply to the Daimyo and confirm." Hinata fumbled.

 _Sasuke do something you can't do this mission alone._

"Are you seriously declining my date?" Sasuke acted offended.

"Er, well it's just..If she's not on the list I can't allow-"

"Do you have any idea who you are turning away? Hinata Hyuga, the princess of the Hyuga clan." Sasuke emphasised. "If you turn her away then you turn me away and believe me the Daimyo will be hearing about this."

"I-I'm so sorry Hyuga-Hime Uchiha-Sama, please enjoy the party." The security guard ushered them in. Offering Hinata his arm Sasuke guided them into the entryway of the mansion. Hinata's eyes widened at the grandness of the entry way alone. The white marble staircase and black twisted iron banisters screamed wealth. Following the line of people in front of them Hinata and Sasuke made their way in to the grand ballroom. People dressed in their most elegant formal wear were stood in small groups chatting among themselves whist sipping champagne as a band of musicians played classical music to one side of the ballroom Hinata was quiet certain could fit the whole Hyuga mansion in twice.

"We're in." Sasuke communicated with their outside team mates.

 _Start mingling so people don't suspect anything._

"Arh Sasuke." The Daimyo gracefully walked over to them with his arms open wide. "My dear boy I've never know you to come to one of parties I'm truly honoured by your presence." The Daimyo smiled, although to Hinata it seemed a little forced. "And who is this enchanting woman you have brought with you?"

"Daimyo Chiyo meet Hyuga Hinata." Hinata bowed in respect and Daimyo tilted his head to her.

"My dear you are more beautiful than a flower. If you were not with Sasuke I would try and whip you away myself to meet my oldest son."

"You flatter me Sir I could never be as beautiful as a flower."

"Oh Sasuke we cannot have that can we? I must insist you tell her how beautiful she looks until she believes it." The Daimyo urged. Sasuke bit his tongue to hold his anger back for being told what to do.

"You-You look good." Sasuke stumbled.

"Um thank you." Hinata blushed.

"My dear you are embarrassing the young couple, come we have other people to greet." The Daimyo's wife affectionately smiled to Hinata as they walked away to greet their other guests.

 _You look good? You couldn't think of a better line that that?_

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "Sakura where is the scroll located?"

 _It's in the east wing ,going off the blueprints there should be a door on the left hand side of the ballroom._

"Sakura there's no door." Hinata told her looking around the room.

 _What? There has to be a door. Keep mingling while I sort this out._

"For fuck sake Sakura you hand one job to-"

"Sasuke." Hinata interrupted placing her hand on his forearm. "Sakura is doing her best. Perhaps we should split up and look ourselves?"

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

Hinata turned away from Sasuke and went towards the left hand side of the room while Sasuke scanned the right side, making sure to keep each other in their line of sight. Making her way through the ever growing crowd.

"Hina?! Is that you?" Hinata turned to her side to see a man whom she hadn't seen since she was at least 8. Of course at that time he had been but a boy himself. Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"Riku?"

"I can't believe I bumped into you here." He smiled and took a step closer to her.

Sasuke watched the exchange between Hinata and some guy, she obviously knew him but that's not what was vexing him. He didn't like the look of this guy and it had nothing to do with the fact he was touching Hinata affectionately. Nor was it that over the past 6 months of working and socialising, or as much as he does socialise with people, that he found himself somehow drawn the Hyuga Heiress.

He watched as the man lead Hinata to the dance floor where couples had started to waltz. Sasuke clenched his fists at his sides when he saw the stranger place his hand on to Hinata's waist and drew her close to him.

"That your girl dancing with Riku Nobu?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered, daring not to say another word.

"I've heard rumours you know, of things he's done to women."

"What kind of things?"

"Forced things." Sasuke had heard enough, he had an idea of what these 'things' were that this guy was warning him about and no way was he gonna let him touch his Hyuga a second longer. Closing the distance rapidly between himself and Hinata.

Hinata felt very uncomfortable. The sweet boy she had known in the past had become an over powering and commanding man, leaving her no choice but to dance with him. When they had taken their stance to begin dancing Hinata felt physically sick when Riku placed his hand on her waist then as they began to dance move his hand to the base of her back but also just caressing her buttocks. When Hinata had tried to move out of his arms Riku gripped her even closer and painfully, she wouldn't be surprised if she found bruises in the morning. Whist spinning around the room Hinata tried desperately to find Sasuke to catch his eye.

As Sasuke came closer to the dance floor he saw the panicked look in Hinata's face. His first thought was why was she not doing anything to defend herself? But then he remembered Kakashi warning them not to draw too much attention to themselves. Having no other choice Sasuke strode on to the dance floor and made Riku halt his dance with Hinata.

"May I cut in?" Sasuke tried to sound polite. Riku smirked at Sasuke as if daring him to fight him Sasuke would only be too pleased to settle this with his fists.

"Actually Hinata and me were having a delightful time, perhaps you should wait your turn like the rest."

"Perhaps you should take your hands off my fiancée before I have to take drastic measures."

 _Haha when you get the balls to ask her out on a date. Naruto laughed in his ear._

"Fiancée? Hinata didn't tell me she was engaged how do I know this isn't some ploy to-" Sasuke's felt his sharingan flash with his anger beginning to take over.

"I will ask you one. Last. Time." He emphasised. "Get your hands off my fiancée, now." Riku sensing the danger and realising who he was dealing with guiding Hinata into Sasuke's awaiting arms.

Sasuke and Hinata began to dance slowly around the dance floor. Hinata felt much more at ease in his arms, he body instinstivly following his lead and fitting into his. Dancing with Sasuke was nothing like dancing with Riku. Her body felt warm and even welcomed Sasuke's touch, spinning in circles the pair danced an elegant dance.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered looking in to Sasuke's now black eyes. People had once called them cold but seeing him now Hinata saw a hidden kindness in them.

"It was nothing. You're my team mate I had to protect you."

The couple danced a peaceful silence in their own world only having eyes for each other. They didn't realise they were the only couple on the floor until the music stopped and the ballroom gave them a round of applause. Hinata blushed profusely as Sasuke guided her off the floor.

"When was the last time you danced?" Hinata asked to break the ice.

"A long time ago." Sasuke tried to avoid.

"Who with?"

"My mother."

"Sasuke I'm -"

 _I got it! Sakura spoke in their ears. You need to head to the far left corner and there should be a door hidden in plain view, Hinata use your Byakugan and you'll see it straight away._

Having done as Sakura asked the duo made their way slowly to the left corner of the ballroom, without making it too obvious to the other guests. Finding the door Sasuke placed a genjutsu over the guests to give them the chance to enter the door without anyone noticing.

Finding themselves in a long corridor full of large life size portraits to their right and a row of window upon window to the left. From there Sakura guided them down the corridor and into a room full of cabinets each with it's own ornamental design, some had doors others were rows of draws, each held at least 100 scrolls. Naruto gave them the description of the scroll and the pair were quickly rummaging through each draw and cabinet.

"I got it!" Sasuke proclaimed. Quickly putting the room back together as if no one had been inside they left the room. However upon entering the long corridor an alarm began to sound, piercing the pairs ears.

 _Shit! The scroll must have some kind of protection jutsu on it? Naruto cursed. Get out of there fast before you get company! Don't use chakra they'll be able to trace it back to you._

"Hn." Sasuke answered. Seeing their only chance of escape being the windows. Running over to the nearest window Sasuke used his elbow to smash the glass but to no avail.

"Here, use this." Hinata handed him her heel.

"Hurting your feet were they?" He tried to joke. Only to be surprised when he heard the glass shatter into a million pieces after being hit with a stiletto heel. Sasuke took a step on to the window ledge and gazed at the drop below, he guessed they must be at least 100 feet up a considerable drop even for a ninja. Perhaps this wasn't the best plan after all? Until he saw the drain pipe realise they could use that to climb down he offered a hand to Hinata to help her on to the window ledge.

"You got a kunai?" Hinata asked. Sasuke gave her a puzzled look but still pulled one out of a hidden pocket within his jacket. Watching Hinata use the kunai to cut a slit to one side of her dress up to her higher thigh Sasuke tried his hardest not to stare he really did!

"What?" Hinata asked handing his over the kunai. "I'd never be able to get down in this dress otherwise." Sasuke shook his head and climbing out of the window scaled along the wall on the outer ledge of the window and on to the drain pipe. Looking over he saw Hinata following with her heels in one hand she threw them down to the gardens below. The wind fluttered her dress opening revealing her black stockings with lace detail at the top. Even more blissfully torturous for Sasuke's eyes when scaling down the drain pipe Sasuke looked up to check on Hinata's process only to see her dress flying even more to one side revealing her black lace underwear along with the black stockings. Loosing his footing at the sight Sasuke cursed to himself.

"Don't look up, don't look up. Don't be a perv. Don't be a fucking perv." He chanted to himself.

 _Er you know we can still hear you right? Naruto joked._

"Naruto shut the fuck up or I swear to every God I'll beat the shit out of you to the point not even Kurama could save you."

Jumping down the last 10 feet Sasuke risked looking up again to see Hinata another 10 feet above where he'd just jumped from. In slow motion he watched at as the chiffon material of her dress caught under her feet giving her no footing to climb down.

Hinata felt the material cause her feet to slip from underneath her holding in to the drainpipe by her hands alone Hinata watched in horror as her hands began to slip off the drainpipe. Sasuke quickly scaled the drainpipe and jumped catching Hinata in his arms landing on the ground with a thud.

Hinata clung on to Sasuke for dear life with her arms wrapped around his neck she held on tight even when she felt him land on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked her cautiously.

 _Guys you gotta get out outta there there's company coming your way and they'll be there any minute._

Placing Hinata gently on the ground he watched as she went to retrieve her heels quickly and grabbing his hand in hers they began to run towards the main gates. Sasuke felt the chakra of the guards just round the corner and haulted their running by pulling Hinata into his chest, they couldn't out run them he realised but they could fool them.

"Sasuke what are you do-"

Sasuke lifted Hinata's chin with his finger and pressed his lips gingerly to hers. Hinata closed her eyes on instinct alone, this being her first kiss after all she had no idea what to expect. Feeling Sasuke gripping her upper arms and pulling his flush up against him. She couldn't believe this was happening...Why was this happening? Yes Sasuke and herself had grown close, yes she began to have feelings for him the question was did she want this? The answer was irrevocably yes! Her body screamed at her a resounding yes! Sasuke moved his arms around her waist and smirked when he felt Hinata pull him closer to her by gripping the front of his suit jacket.

 _Sasuke?! Hinata?! What the fuck is going on? Naruto shouted in their ears. SASUKE!_

Begrudgingly Sasuke took a step back and she followed, the small distance between them felt like miles between them now. Sasuke felt the magnetic force between them pulling him in once again, closer and closer until his breath blended sweetly with hers.

 _You guys got company. Kakashi warned._

Sasuke couldn't care less if they had company or not, his next thought only consisted of Hinata. Of her mouth against his again, of her would only being consumed by him like his is now with her. Pushing Hinata against the statue behind her, he locked her hands above her head and camptured her lips once more. Hinata felt her knees grow weak when Sasuke began to move his mouth against hers and lick her lips with his tongue, the world around her disappeared into nothing but Sasuke. Instinctively Hinata followed Sasuke's lead and opened her mouth copying his rhythm. Sasuke released his grip on Hinata's arms and felt her tangle her hands into his hair. Sasuke wrapped gripped one hand at her side and the other he sneaked in to her dress pulling her leg up to his hip, allowing his to slot himself further between her legs. And this was how the Daimyo, his wife and 4 guards found them... The Daimyo at first shocked to find the Uchiha and the Hyuga in such a position gave an awkward cough to announce their presence.

Sasuke feeling the presence of 6 people close to them pulled himself away from Hinata once again. Smirking at her breathlessness knowing he had caused that. Her eyes seemed to speak to him one word, more! And he would give it to her in due time. Taking a step back from Hinata and taking her hand not wanting to feel her touch off him again he guided them nearer the Daimyo.

"Forgive us please Daimyo Chiyo and Lady Paige the evening seems to have had an effect on us." Hinata blushed at Sasuke's words, she was desperately trying to straighten her hair and dress feeling the eyes of 6 people upon them.

"No need to apologise Sasuke." The Daimyo assured. "Why if I was 20 years younger you'd have probably found myself and lady Paige in such a position."

"Dear." His wife warned.

"I do however have a slight problem. It seems someone has stolen something of importance from me this evening have you by any chance seen anyone pass by?"

"I'm afraid I haven't Sir, I am ashamed to say I have been...preoccupied." He gave Hinata a heated look causing her to blush once again.

"I see." The Daimyo chuckled. "Well we shall continue our search."

The Daimyo turned linking his wife's arm.

"It's always the quiet one's." He whispered in his wife's ear.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata walked casually up the steps of the wooden shack where Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were waiting, still holding hands.

"Finally." Naruto smiled seeing their linked hands. "I knew this plan would work."

"What plan?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"Err well..."

"Sakura? Hinata asked.

"Well...We kindasortaknew you both had feelings for each other and wekindasorta thought you guys might need a little push to ummm show each other those...feelings."

"Who's idea was this?" Sasuke seethed. Naruto and Sakura quickly pointed to Kakashi.

"Now Sasuke let's calm down-" Feeling the Uchiha pin him against the wall.

"What was in this for you?"

"Arh well...That's a long story." Kakashi tried to avoid.

"I got all night."

"I need...inspiration."

"For what?"

"I've been asked to be the new Icha Icha author."

"So this was all a set up?"

"Well...Technically. Yes."

"What the fuck is on this scroll?" He asked pulling it from out of his jacket pocket.

"I-I have no idea. Daimyo Chiyo said told us it would be of importance to you. He told us he owed you a favour and you'd consider the debt repaid once you both read it."

Sasuke dropped Kakashi acrimoniously to the floor hearing enough.

"Come on Hinata let's go home." Hinata nodded and taking his hand they left.

Naruto and Sakura ran to Kakashi to asses his injuries only to notice his smile through his mask.

"What is so funny? Sasuke just nearly killed you?" Sakura dared asked.

"Chapter one is complete." He chuckled.

"What's chapter two?" Naruto asked.

"They visit the hot springs."


	3. Moment In Time Prompt

**Hey again So here is my prompt for a moment in time! I decided to use Pride and Prejudice as my** **inspiration! Mr Darcy just spoke Sasuke Uchiha to me! Iv'e tried my hardest to simplify the language which is why it's taken me so long to write! I hope you enjoy my little twist on the classic novel! This is really in memory of my mum who I use to watch the BBC adaption of the novel with at least once a month. So with out further a do: My fanfic!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Moment In Time Prompt:**

 **Uchiha Pride and Hyuga Prejudice**

Hinata sat in the drawing room of her dear friend Tamari house in awkward silence with no other than Sasuke Uchiha. Upon awaking this morning she had found a note under her door inmorming her Tamari, Gaara, Shikamaru and Sasuke were visiting the beach for the whole day. However once going downstairs she saw Sasuke waiting her arrival. She had no idea why he decided to stay behind to talk with her. She'd known him for all of 9 months and it was safe to say she had hated him from the moment she'd met him and she was sure he'd felt the same.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Perhaps she should start over? 9 months ago the Hinata and Hanabi's father had taken them to their villages spring Autumn dance. The two sister's had always been described as local beauties and their father was very proud of that fact. However having two daughters and no son to pass on the family name was considered 'bad luck' in today's society, to have any security the two sister's would have to marry well. At this particular dance there were rumours spreading like wild fire that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha would be returning to the village that very evening and may even grace them with their presence. The duo had been gone for many years, since they were boys at least, since Sasuke had lost all his family when one tragic night his family had not only been robbed of their jewellery at a friends party but had also lost their lives.

The excitement within the room at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha returning had all the ladies in the room weak at knees, for who would not want to dance or be seen with the man who owned his own part of their village, a very wealthy part at that. His friend Naruto Uzumaki was also known to have wealth but not nearly as much as Sasuke.

Upon the their arrival the girls in the village had all but sighed in relief finding both men single and bringing with them another gentleman in the the name of Konohamaru single men were also pleased when a Saukra Haruno entered the village dance, finding her a beautiful and single woman who travelled with Sasuke and Naruto. Within 10 minutes of their arrival Naruto and Konohamaru were well liked around the room with pleasant demeanour and easy unaffected manners and soon found themselves well acquainted with the principle people in the room. Most notably was Hokage Kakashi Hatake who introduced the 3 gentleman to the 3 principle Hyuga members, Hiashi her father, Hinata herself and her younger sister Hanabi. Hinata had smiled happily seeing Konohamaru dancing once again with Hanabi. Naruto had danced with many women in the room, Hinata included. Sasuke however was the opposite to his friends in every way! He only danced only one dance the whole evening and that had been with Sakura Haruno and declined to be introduced to any other family after Hinata's. He spent the rest of the evening walking around the room, speaking only to members of his own party. His character had been decided that fateful night, he was known as the proudest and most disagreeable man in the world. Hinata had remembered hearing the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke a conversation which they had thought she couldn't hear.

"Come Sasuke," Said Naruto, "I must have you have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You'd be much better dancing."

"I certainly will not. You know how I detest it, unless I know my partner. At a gathering such as this it would be impossible. Sakura is dancing at present and there is no other whom I would dance with this night."

"Do you not hear yourself?" Naruto cried, "I have never met so many pleasant girls in my life as I have tonight and several of them are unbelievably pretty, although not a scratch on Sakura." At that Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Look Konohamaru is dancing with a beautiful creature!" Naruto pointed to Hanabi and suddenly met the eye of Hinata, "And look there is her older sister sitting down just behind you. She is very pretty indeed."

"Who do you mean?" Turning he saw Hinata and coldly said, "She is tolerable I suppose, but I've seen prettier and I'm sure I can do better than some Hyuga. Go dance with your pretty partner for you're wasting your time with me." Hinata had sat in her chair for some time trying to not feel her pride wounded and decided her best course of action was to tell her friends Ino and Tenten with great spirits. She had laughed loudly and playfully with her friends at Sasuke Uchiha that night whom had heard every word she said also.

A week after the dance Hanabi had received an invitation by Sakura to attend a lunch with her so they might get to know each other a little better, however at the end of the letter she had stated the gentleman were dining out the whole day. Hiashi, being a bit of a matchmaker was not having that

"Dining out? That is very unlucky."

"Can I have a carriage father?" Asked Hanabi excitedly.

"No, my dear, you had better go on horseback. It looks likely to rain today and then they will insist on you spending the night."

"Father!" Hinata cried shocked.

"No I'm afraid you will travel by horseback or not at all."

To which Hanabi had, she had left the Hyuga house towards the Uchich district where Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru were all staying. In a heavy downpour Hinata watched her sister feeling uneasy for her dear sister.

At breakfast time the next day Hinata had received a letter from her sister:

 _My Dearest Hinata,_

 _I find myself very unwell this morning, which probably has a lot to do with getting wet through yesterday. Sakura, my kind friend, will not hear of me returning in such a state. They are to send a Doctor for me, however I crave your company most of all. Please visit me!_

"Well father I hope you're happy." Hinata folded the note after reading it aloud to her father, "If Hanabi should have a dangerous illness- if she should die, I hope it comforts you to know that it was in pursuit of Konohamaru, and under your orders."

"People do not die of little colds Hinata. Your sister will be well taken care of of that I have no doubt."

Once Hinata was ready she had walked to the Uchich district herself, her dress was covered in mud by the time she had arrived but she hadn't cared she was fit enough to see Hanabi and that was her sole purpose of being there. Hinata had spent the whole morning with her sister finding much worse than her letter had led Hinata to believe and couldn't help but feel worried for her. When the clock struck 3 Hinata with the presence of Sakura now in the room, had gone to kiss her sister fairwell when Hanabi had pleaded with her to stay Sakura took it upon herself to offer Hinata a bed to stay in until Hanabi fully recovered.

After two horrific weeks of living under the same roof of Sasuke Uchiha, in which Hinata found they disagreed upon almost everything, she found she couldn't wait to return home once her sister was well enough. However when her father had come to visit that week she found herself thinking perhaps not, for when Konohamaru had asked Hiashi of Hanabi's health he grossly exaggerated her illness in Hinata's opinion:

"She is a great deal too ill to be moved." Hiashi answered. "We must trespass a little longer on your kindness."

"Removed?" creied Konohamaru. "Why it must not even be thought, must it Sakura?"

"I assure you Sir Hanabi will receive every possible attention while she is with us."

"If she did not have such good friends in you all I do not know what would become of her. She suffers a great deal, although she has the sweetest temperament and would never complain." Hinata had been flabbergasted at that remark! "Well you have a charming place here." Hiashi continued. "I hope you will not think of leaving Konoha again anytime soon." He spoke to Konohamaru.

"I believe I should be happy to live in Konhoa forever." Konohamaru proclaim. "Wouldn't you Sasuke?"

"You would?" He asked sounded genuinely surprised. "You don't find the society to be confined and unvarying?"

"Confined and unvarying it is not Sir! It is much more pleasanter than any city what ever you may say about it!" Hiashi cried.

"Father," Hinata cut it, "You mistake Sasuke's meaning." She blushed seeing Sakura sniggering to herself and watching Sasuke go stand by a window.

"Do I? Do I? He seems to think this village nothing at all. Confined and unvarying indeed? I would have him know we dine with over 20 families."

"Father." Hinata tried another approach, "Have you seen Tenten and Ino since I have been gone?"

"Yes, although they were looking for you. However I did meet with Ino's father. What a likeable man he is he always has something to say to everyone. That is my idea of a gentleman; and those persons who fancy themselves very important and don't open their mouths quite mistake the matter." Hearing her father's words obviously aimed at Sasuke Hinata wanted nothing more than for the world to swallow her whole right then and there!

Unfortunately it had not which is why at a ball the following month at the Uzumaki mansion on the Uchiha estate, Hinata found herself dancing with no other than Sasuke Uchiha. She had tried to think of an excuse but had failed immensely and instead found herself agreeing to dance with him. Her friends had assured that she should take it as a compliment that he had in fact singled her out, she did not see it like that at all. Taking to the floor Sasuke bowed to Hinata while she curtseyed and they began their dance along with other couples on the dance floor. Hinata and Sasuke had made polite conversation but nothing more until Ino had cut in for a moment to point out the looks between Hanabi and Konohamaru:

"Don't you see a spring wedding next year." Ino squealed. Hinata laughed and gave her friend a warning look. Sasuke looked upon the pair with a frown, a frown which should of warned her then he saw nothing desirable about the match.

The morning after the ball was the morning Hanabi's heart was broken: After receiving a letter from Sakura informing her of their whole company's departure to the Land Of Iron and they would not be travelling for the foreseeable future. They were off to visit a family relative of Naruto's, his cousin Karin. And he hoped Karin and Konohamaru would fall in love with each other and hopes of their marrying in due course.

By winter Hinata could not stand to see Hanabi's heart broken face any longer, so much so that she sent her away to the Land of Iron. She hoped by some miracle Hanabi would somehow bump into Konohamaru. Hanabi had sent her a letter after 3 weeks of being in the Land of Iron:

 _My Dearest Hinata,_

 _I find myself in much happier spirits here. Thank goodness we have such great friend's. All I need now is my dear sister to make me even happier. Upon my arrival I decided to write a letter to Sakura and inform her I was in town and that afternoon to call upon her. I was very eager to see her again and I thought she was glad to see me although she seemed a little out of spirits. She warned me that my letters seemed to have gone astray so she had no notice of my arrival which I found rather odd. My visit was not long as Sakura was going out._

 _I waited at home for 3 weeks and today she came. I realise now that I have entirely decieved by Sakura in her regard for me. She made it very evident that she took no pleasure in visiting me. When I asked after Konohamaru she made it clear that he is well aware of my presence but he is spending all his free time with Karin and Saskue. I must conclude then that Konohamaru now no longer cares for me._

Hinata feeling a need for a change of scenery herself decided to visit her dear friend Tamari in the village of the sand. Tamari was the older sister of the Kage and leader of the village, Gaara. They had become great friends when Tamari had visited Konoha many years ago and had kept in touch ever since. However fate was never on her side and Hinata had been shocked to learn Sasuke Uchiha was staying with the Kage family also and with him he had brought a friend Shikamaru Naru.

Hinata, Shikamaru and Tamari in the next coming week laughed and talked merrily together. Sasuke was usually in the same room although kept much to himself. Hinata caught him on many occasions staring at her for long periods of time.

"Can you tell me?" Hinata asked Shikamaru one evening. "Why does Sasuke keep staring at me? What do you think offends him?" Seeing both Hinata and Shikamaru look at him Sasuke walked towards the pair.

"I hope that your family is well." Sasuke enquired.

"I thank you, yes." Hinata paused waiting for Sasuke to carry on the conversation. Feeling an awkward silence settle between them Hinata decided to take matters in to her own hands. "My sister has been in the Land of Iron for a couple of months have you happened to see her?"

"No." Sasuke paused looking to the ground. "I have not had that pleasure." And turned to look out the window.

Hinata gave Shikamaru a little teasing smile. "Sasuke and I, as you see, are not the best of friends."

"Well I'm very surprised to hear that." Shikamaru stated looking at Sasuke. Later that night Hinata, at the request of Gaara, was playing the piano. Tamari and Gaara talked between themselves while Shikamaru sat in a chair beside Hinata to turn the pages of the sheet music for her. During her playing she noticed Sasuke make his way towards and them and her playful nature being what it was she decided to tease the Uchiha some more.

"Do you mean to frighten me, Sasuke, by coming over to hear me? I must warn you there is a stubbornness in me that rises my courage at every attempt to intimidate me."

"I couldn't agree more with that statement." Sasuke smirked. "I know you find great enjoyment at professing opinions that are not your own."

Hinata laughed heartily at the picture of herself Sasuke had created. "Your friend will give you a very pretty image of me yet teaches you to not believe a word I say." Hinata spoke to Shikamaru playfully. "Very harsh too, for it provokes me to relate and say some what of his behaviour in Konoha that may shock his friends."

"I am not afraid of you." Sasuke rose to the challenge.

"First time I ever saw Sasuke was at a village dance where he danced one dance the whole night though gentleman were few and may women were left without partners."

"I find it difficult to talk with strangers." Sasuke defended himself.

"Why? How can a man of sense and education, who has travelled the world, find it hard to converse with strangers?"

"I-I have not that talent which some people possess of conversing easily with strangers. I cannot catch their tone or appear interested in their concerns, as often as I see done."

"I do not play this instrument as well as I would wish to, but I have always supposed that to be my own fault because I would not take the trouble of practising." Sasuke nodded a smirk forming on his face.

The following morning Gaara and Tamari were to attend a secret meeting for the sand village so Shikamaru and Hinata decided to take a walk about town. They had begun chatting when Hinata had happened to ask him if he knew Naruto and Konohamaru at all:

"I know them a little, Naruto is a little brash once you get to know him, so I've been told. Konohamaru is a pleasant gentlemanly man. They're great friends with Sasuke."

"Yes." Hinata acknowledged. "Sasuke is very kind to Konohamaru and from what I witnessed takes a great deal of care of him along with Naruto."

"Yes, I believe he does take great care of him. I understand Sasuke congratulates himself on having lately saved Konohamaru from a most ill-advised marriage." Hinata's heart leapt at such information.

"Did Sasuke give his reason on such an interference?"

"I understand there was some strong objections to the lady."

"And why was he to be the judge? I don't see what right Sasuke had to determine and direct in what manner his friend was too be happy." Hinata saw the worried look on Shikamaru's face. "However I believe you may be right," She quickly rained herself in. "We neither of us know the people of involved, perhaps there was not much affection between them." Hinata could take the swelling in her heart for her sisters sake no longer. Complaining of a upset stomach Hinata made her way back to Tamari's and retired to her bedroom for the remainder of the day.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Hinata sat at the dining table in the bay window over looking the village square and offered Sasuke a cup of tea also, but he declined. In a hurried manner he asked if she was feeling any batter and she answered him with cold civility. Sasuke sat in a chair at the dinning room table with Hinata, only to stand again a moment later and walk about the room. After a prolonged silence of only hearing Sasuke's deep breathing, Sasuke came towards her again and stood in front of her.

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do." Sasuke told her in an agitated manner. "My feelings will not be restrained. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Hinata's astonishment over took her face, her opal eyes widened, her cheeks flushed a little, then doubt took over and finally silence.

"In declaring myself I realise I am going against my family, my clan, my friends and hardly need add my own better judgement." Hinata could not believe he could say such a thing! Did he not realise he was telling her she was beneath him?! Did he not hear his own pride?

"Almost from the moment we met I have to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard, which despite all my struggles, has over come every rational objection and I beg you, most eagerly and consent to be my wife."

Hinata thought of her feelings for this man. If she were to yes her family would never have to worry for money again for the rest of their lives, however Hinata would be stuck married to a man she deeply disliked. She found herself complimented by his affections, especially off such a man, though her decision did not vary for an instant. At first she felt sorry for him, for causing him such pain, till she remembered his dealings with his sister and anger took over. Taking a steadying breath to compose herself.

"In situations such as this I believe it is proper to express a sense of obligation...But I can not. I have never desired your affections and have certainly bestowed it upon me most unwillingly. I am sorry to have caused pain to anyone, it has been unconsciously done and I hope you wont feel it for long."

Sasuke stared at her in bewilderment for a few moments to then walk away and look out the window. Then back to Hinata and his deep breathing.

"And-And this all the reply you are giving me?" Hearing nothing but silence at his question he continued. "I might wonder why with so little civility I am rejected."

Hinata looked upon him with furious contempt. "I might wonder why with so evident desire to insult me you told me chose to tell me you loved me against you will, against your reasoning, and even against your character?" Sasuke's head fell back then feeling frustrated at himself and his ill choice of words. "I have every reason in the world to dislike you Sasuke Uchiha. Do you think I would even consider accepting your hand after learning of your involvement of ruining the happiness of my most beloved sister? Can you deny it?"

As Hinata pronounced these words Sasuke's face changed colour, but the emotion was short lived.

"I have no wish to deny it! I did everything in my power to remove my friend from your sister and I rejoice in my success. Towards him I have been kinder towards my self." He said the last pert more to himself. "And this is your opinion of me?" He walked across the room. "Perhaps these offenses might have been over looked had your pride not been hurt by my honest confession. Of the anxiety that has long prevented me forming any serious attachment to any woman. Had I concealed my struggles and flattered you? But I despise disguise of any sort. I will not be ashamed of my feelings I related they were natural and just." Sasuke paused once more feeling anger boil within him. "did you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your family? To congratulate myself on my new relations? Who's condition in life is so decidedly below my own?"

Hinata stood from the table and tried desperately to reel in her own anger. Trying with every effort she tried to speak in a composed manner.

"You are mistaken Sasuke if you think that your proposal affected me in any other way, than has it spared the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentleman like manner." Hinata watched at Sasuke try to talk but she continued. "You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept."

Again his astonishment was obvious, and Hinata's anger had well and truly taken over.

"From the very beginning- From the first moment I can almost say upon meeting you, your manners impressed upon me of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others. I had not known you month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could EVER marry."

Sasuke took a deep breath never taking his eyes of Hinata's angered face. "You have said quite enough Hinata. I perfectly understand your feelings, and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been." Feeling the lump in his throat Sasuke swallowed and walked towards the door. "Please forgive for having taken up your time, and accept my best wishes for your health and happiness."

The feeling of shock over took Hinata on Sasuke's departure, feeling her knees give in Hinata sat in the nearest possible chair. She could not believe it! An offer of marriage off Sasuke Uchiha?! That he was in love with her for so many months?! After crying for over half an hour Hinata decided it best to escape back to her room in case Sasuke were to return.

Hinata woke from the bed later on that night, judging by the light it was at least midnight. Hearing a strange sound Hinata looked to the door and saw a letter being slid beneath her door. Waiting several moments for footsteps to die away Hinata jumped out of bed and opened the letter:

 _To Miss Hinata Hyuga,_

 _Please don't be alarmed upon receiving this letter, with apprehension that it may contain any repetition of my feelings or renewal of those offers which were, this morning, so disgusting to you. I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself. But you must allowed to defend at the charge laid at my door regarding your sister. However I should warn you, my feelings on this matter way cause you some offence, I can only say that I am sorry if this is the case._

 _I had not long been in Konoha before I saw that Konohamaru admired your sister. But it was not until the dance at Naruto's mansion on my grounds that I saw a serious attachment between them. I had often seen him in love before. At the ball, while I had the honour of dancing with you, I over heard your blonde friend all but confirm the general expectation of their marriage. She spoke of it as a certain event, a not 'If' but 'When'. It was then I carefully watched my friend and saw his partiality for your sister was beyond anything I had ever witnessed of him so far. Your sister I also watched. Her look and manners were open, cheerful and engaging as ever, but without any evidence of her liking and also feeling the same for my friend. If I have been mistaken here, again I apologise. Your superior knowledge of your sister does you credit. And if I have been misled by such an error to inflict pain on her, your resentment towards me has not been unreasonable. I would like to add here that I did not believe her to be indifferent because I wished it; I believed on impartial conviction. That very evening after the ball I sat my friend down and told him of my findings; by morning we had left got Iron Country. Naruto had at first objected but Sakura had felt the same as me and he decided we had the best intentions for Konohamaru. There is but one part of the affair that I do not reflect upon with satisfaction: that is that I concealed form him your sister being in town. Perhaps this concealment was too much. It is done however, and it was done with the best of intentions. One this subject I have nothing more to say and no other apology to offer._

 _By morning Shikamaru and myself will be gone, I do not wish to ruin your time while visiting your friends. Please accept my best wishes in the future._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Hinata found herself reading and re-reading the letter again and again. She couldn't help but feel angry, yet it was with herself and not at Sasuke. Hinata had never encouraged Hanabi to show Konohamaru how she felt towards him and Hanabi had always struggled with showing her emotions to anyone but Hinata herself. Hinata could not deny the justice of his description of Hanabi. Hinata closed the letter finding herself needing time to think on the matter and decided a good sleep might do her some good and maybe it was time to go home.

After returning home to her father Hinata had kept herself busy in the household and meeting with her friends Ino and Tenten. She told no one of Sasuke's proposal, she felt that information alone should be her's alone.

When Hanabi returned Hiashi and Hinata were beyond happy to have their little family back together. Hiashi was over joyed that he had is two favourite daughter's under his roof again: to which Hanabi had pointed out, they were his only daughter's. After dinner that same night Hanabi lay in bed with Hinata late into the night telling Hinata of her wonderful time in the Iron Country, of the people she had met and new friends she had made.

As spring turned to summer Hinata and Hanabi made sure to walk through the village each day weather to pick fresh flowers for the table or to visit with the mutual friends. The day was stifling in the sun and it's little to no wind. Hinata walked with Hanabi casually home with some wild flowers they had picked in a meadow on the outskirts of the village.

"Urh my poor feet have swollen to twice the size in this dreadful heat." Hanabi moaned. "Look!" Hanabi pointed to a lake in the distance. "Let us go dip our feet in? Please Hinata."

Hinata looked in the direction of the lake and hesitated. The lake was in the Uchiha district and with no one home Hinata did not want to get accused of trespassing. When she had spoken her worries to Hanabi however they were brushed off with a: Who's ever going to find out?

Hinata ran after Hanabi lifting her dress allowing herself to run faster they made their way towards the lake. Whilst on the way Hinata took in the spender of the Uchiha district, it was beyond beautiful. She had only seen it in the night light of the Uzumaki ball.

Sasuke threw the axe on the floor and surveyed the wood pile he had chopped for the open fire in his own house. The Uchiha mansion stood proud overlooking its entire lands. To Naruto's home, the lake, a small portion of forest land and a farm Sasuke leased to a local farmer who supplied him with all the meat he needed. Sasuke loved these lands although they were bitter sweet for him: such a large amount of land and house with 10 bedrooms alone was far too big for just one man. Finding himself thinking of Hinata Hyuga once again and her displeasure of his affections towards her. Sasuke wiped his brow and removing his shirt that was sticking to him from sweat he decided a swim in the lake would be a good idea too cool himself off.

Hinata and Hanabi giggled with their feet in the cool water, splashing one another and trying to no avail to keep their skirts from getting wet at the bottom. Sitting down on the bank with their feet in the lake still Hinata and Hanabi relaxed in the after sun enjoying the silent moment to themselves.

"Admit it, I think of the best ideas." Hanabi broken the silence.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Hinata joked. Causing Hanabi to retaliate by slashing her once more. While lost in their water fight they had failed to notice a movement under the water and could only scream when a dark haired head popped out of the water only a few meter's in front of them.

Sasuke looked at the two sisters playing in the water. He had heard shouts of joy during his swim and decided he would scare the culprits off his lands. However when seeing Hinata stood there he was shocked he could never scare her away. Swimming towards the two sisters he gracefully stood out the water and closed the gap between them.

Hinata blushed at the state of Sasuke Uchiha's undress. Hinata looked at his well defined chest arms and stomach and felt in awe of him. When he drew closer she noticed some scars and it took all of her will power not to reach out and touch them. Hinata blushed knowing she was staring at his body and how that must look.

Sasuke looked down at himself and realised that in his haste to see Hinata once again he had forgotten he was hardly appropriately dressed for such a meeting with two ladies. Hanabi smiled between the two seeing her sisters embarrassment all over her face.

"Sasuke, I-I am so sorry. We-We did not expect to see you sir. We were under the impression that everyone was away, otherwise we would never have dreamed to invade upon your priv-"

"I returned just today actually. Excuse me your father is in good health?" Sasuke tried at being civil.

"Yes! He is very well thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it." _Think man, think!_ Sasuke pleaded with himself. "And how long have been back?"

"Since I returned from the Sand Village."

"I see, I see." Sasuke felt himself begin to blush, he could only hope that he was already hot enough the the sister could not tell. "Well, I just arrived myself." _You idiot you already said that!_ "And your father is in good health and all your...family?" _And that! For fuck sake you're an idiot!_

"Yes." Hinata gave a little giggle. "They are all in excellent health."

"Much to father's disappointment." Hanabi joked. "He tells us the elders make him feel older than his years."

"Hanabi!" Hinata warned. Sasuke smiled at the youngest Hyuga.

"Er excuse me." Sasuke bowed quickly retreating towards the Uchiha mansion for some dry and clean clothes.

Hinata stood in shock for a few seconds before grabbing Hanabi's hand.

"Urh I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here! We must get out of here at once."

"Why? He seemed pleased to see you. Did you see his 6 pack?" Hinata squealed and pulled Hanabi along out the lake and in the direction of the exit of the Uchiha district.

"I wish we'd never come." Hinata felt mortified. "What must he think of me?" She asked herself.

"He didn't come across displeased at seeing you. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Hinata! Hanabi!" Sasuke called running towards them in much more suitable attire. Then he realised he had called their names in 'an ungentlemanly like manner' damn those words! Catching up the the sisters Sasuke spoke to Hinata pausing their walk:

"Hinata please allow me to apologise for not having received you properly just now" Looking around he noticed the stone archway exit, "You're not leaving are you?"

"We were sir I think we must." Hinata blushed.

"I hope you like the Uchiha district?"

"Y-Yes, how could I not?"

"And you approve of it?"

"Very much." Hinata smiled. "I think there are very few who would not approve."

"But your good opinion is rarely given making it all more worth the earning." He smiled playfully.

"Is it suddenly warm, or is it me?" Hanabi whispered to Hinata only to collapse a moment later. Luckily Sasuke had quick reflexes and caught Hanabi before her head hit the floor. Picking her up bridal style Sasuke insisted on taking her back to the Uchiha mansion to call for a Doctor. What they didn't notice was Hanabi sneaking a peak under her lashes at the pair walking beside one another.

"Does you father care for fishing?" Sasuke asked Hinata out of the blue.

"I believe he does, when he gets the chance."

"You must tell him he is welcome to come fishing on my lake anytime he wishes. My servents will be happily to supply him with a rod and tackle any time."

"That's very generous of you Sasuke thank you." Hinata's eyes lingered on Sasuke and smiled up at him.

Once in the mansion Sasuke lay Hanabi on a very comfortable sofa in a big lounge room. Sasuke offered to show Hinata around the house while they wait for the Doctor to arrive to check on Hanabi. Hinata found herself keeping apologising for having trespassed on his lands. Sasuke assured her she should not feel uneasy about it and he was in fact delighted to see her again. Making their way back to Hanabi after showing Hinata the grandness of the house Sasuke informed her that he would be receiving guests as of tomorrow. Naruto, Konohamaru, Sakura and Karin would all be arriving by tomorrow afternoon.

"I would like it very much if you were to join us for dinner tomorrow if you are not busy?" Sasuke asked.

"I would like that very much." Hinata smiled.

By the time the Doctor arrived Hanabi had 'awoken' and apologised for causing such a hassle to Sasuke. The doctor informed them Hanabi had only fainted and would be fine after something to eat. Sasuke insisted that the two sisters stay for a meal and the three talked well into the night.

The next evening Hinata wore her finest gown and arrived at the Uchiha mansion to be greeted affectionately by Konohamaru and Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She smiled at him. "I hope that you have not been waiting long."

"Not at all." Sasuke assured her.

"Hinata! I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to see you." Konohamaru interrupted the pairs moment. Well I can see that you're well." He observed.

"Very well indeed thank you." She smiled easily at the young man.

"Good. Excellent. And your family?"

"Very well, Sir."

Konohamaru looked at her willing her for more information. But Sakura intervened by walking over to Hinata and introducing her to a red haired Karin. Hinata could not make out the new girl she felt her eyes on her on more than one occasion. Hinata and Sasuke stole glances at each other the whole night both smirking playfully when they caught the other watching them. After saying goodnight to Hinata and insisting she ride home in one of his cartridges because of the late time Sasuke made his way back to an informal lounge area where his friends were currently all chatting away:

"How very ill Hinata Hyuga looked this evening." Sakura talked loudly to Karin. "I've never in my life seen anyone age as much as she has since last year." Karin agreed. "Karin and I were just agreeing that we shouldn't know her. What do you say Sasuke?"

"I noticed no great difference. She is I suppose a little tanned due to the summer heat and hardly surprising when finding out she travelled to the land of Sand." Sasuke offered his opinion whist getting himself a drink.

"For my part I must confess I never saw any beauty in her." Sakura spoke. "Her features not at all handsome. Her complexion has no brilliancy. Oh her teeth are tolerable, I suppose. But nothing out of the common way and as for her eyes, which I have sometimes heard called fine, I could never find anything extraordinary in them." Sasuke turned away from Sakura in anger. In what right did she think she could be the judge of Hinata.

"I think-" Naruto began, trying to defend his friends crush.

"And I seem to remember how amazed we all were to find out that she was called a local beauty." Sakura continued. "I partially recall you Sasuke one night after she had dinned at Naruto's, saying 'she a beauty? I should of soon called her mother a idiot'." Sakura and Karin laughed. "But afterwards she seemed to improve on you. I even believe you thought her rather pretty at one point."

"Yes I did." Sasuke turned. "That was only when I first knew her. However it has been many months now since I have considered her to be one of the most handsomest women of my knowledge." At that Sasuke left the room.

The following morning Hinata sat with Hiashi and Hanabi over breakfast when he younger sister received a letter from Konohamaru telling her he was in the village and he would love a meeting with her today. Hinata smiled knowingly at her father, this could only mean one thing. Hanabi was in a state of distress, she was a bag of nerves when Hinata found her later that morning trying to choose what dress to wear. Hinata calmed her down and insisted this meeting could only be a positive one and she must not stress herself.

Hiashi burst into her room a moment after Hanabi was dressed and told her her had seen Konohamaru himeself making his way towards the house. The three quickly ran through the house to their sitting room and tried to look busy either reading or book or pouring tea.

"Look Sasuke is with him." Hanabi gave her sister a secret smile.

"Oh not that proud disagreeable man?" Hiashi scoffed. " Mr Sasuke Uchiha." Hiashi left his sit and looked out the window. "I believe it is." He said uncivil. "Well any friend of Konohamaru's will always be welcome here to be sure. Though I have to say I detest the man. Oh sit up up Hanabi a man would go a long way to see a figure like yours, if you would only make the most of it." Hinata looked to the table. Then a minute later they heard their front door open and a servant walk into the room announcing the gentleman's arrival.

"Konohamaru." Hiashi stood, his daughter's following his lead. "You are very very welcome." He smiled openly to the young man.

"How do you do Mr Hyuga." Konohamaru and Sasuke bowed. "I-"

"It is far to long since you were here and very very kind of you to call."

"Yes I-"

"I am delighted." Hiashi looked behind Konohamaru to Sasuke. "And Mr Uchiha you are welcome too." He added coldly. Sasuke stole a glance to Hinata and rolled his eyes when Hiashi went back to talking to Konohamaru. Hinata felt mortified at her fathers behaviour to Sasuke and was relieved when Konohamaru asked if Hanabi and Hinata would walk the with gentleman around their garden's.

Hinata watched as Konohamaru walked in front with Hanabi while Sasuke and Hinata walked some way behind to give them some privacy.

"I have a feeling you have something to do with this Sasuke." Hinata smiled at him, indicating towards Hanabi and Konohamaru in front. Sasuke smiled.

"Well I came clear to Konohamaru last night after your departure, that Hanabi had been in Iron Country the whole time he was and how I concealed it form him. I told him I was clearly in the wrong to do so and how I had not only hurt his feelings but also Hanabi's. I made clear to him that I had been wrong to assume Hanabi had no feelings towards. He asked me if I approved of their match and I told him I saw no other match that could them both as much happiness."

"That was very kind of you."

"I was in the wrong entirely. I am not ashamed to admit that. I have no doubt by the end of the evening the two will be engaged."

"Please let me thank you Sasuke, for giving Konohamaru your blessing and giving my sister the chance at happiness. My family are indebted to you."

"If you will thank me let it be for yourself alone. I thought only of you, and seeing you happy for your sister. Your family owes me nothing, as much as I respect them, I thought only of you." Hinata gasped at this and smiled under her hand. "You're much too kind to play with my feelings, if your feelings are what they were in May then please tell me so at once." Sasuke stopped to gaze at Hinata. "My affections and wishes are unchanged...But one word from you will silence me on this subject forever." Sasuke looked down and continued walking.

"My feelings? My feelings are..." Hinata paused in thought. "I'm ashamed to remember what I said then. My feelings are so different. In fact they are quite the opposite." At this Sasuke looked in to Hinata's eyes and genuinely smiled at her.

"Your words were just at the time. I am embarrassed to remember what I said to you back then also. I can still hear you telling me you would never take me as your husband, even if I had acted in a more gentleman like manner. You don't realise how much those words have tortured me."

"Please do not repeat what I said then." Hinata gasped.

"No I have been a selfish man all my life. A man I might still be today if it weren't for you. My dearest and loveliest Hinata. I suppose this means I better ask for a meeting with your father when we turn to you home." Hinata nodded and linked her arm into Sasuke's.

"Are you out of your mind? To be accepting this man." Hiashi asked to Hinata. "Have you not always hated him?"

"Father-"

"I've given him my consent, he's the kind of man whom I would never dare refuse anything." Hinata couldn't help but laugh at this. "But let me advise you to think the better of it. My child, let me not see the grief of you being unable to respect your partner in life. He's rich to be sure, but will he make you happy?"

"Have you any other objections other than you believe I won't be happy?"

"None at all. We all know him to be a proud and disagreeable man." Hiashi watched as Hinata looked to one side hurt by his words. "But this would be nothing, if he really liked you." He added squeezing her hand.

"I do." Hinata looked at her father. "I do like him, I love him! If you only knew his generous nature. I didn't always love him, but I love him now so very dearly. He is truly the best man I have ever known." Hiashi looked in to his eldest daughter's eyes and saw nothing but truth in her words.

"Well, my dear, if this be the case, he deserves you." And with that he kissed the top of her head. "I could not have parted with you to anyone less worthy Hinata. Two daughter's engaged in one day, if only you mother were here to celebrate with us."


	4. Mystical Creatures Prompt

**Another day, another prompt!**

 **Be warned there is quite a lot of foul language and suggestive language! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Mystical Creature prompt**

Sasuke sat at the back of his boat controlling the motor, guiding him away from the shore line of Konoha. He wasn't escaping, although the thought had crossed his mind once or twice, he was a marine biologist. So his job, which his friend Naruto had hooked him up with, was to study organisms in the ocean. Which meant each week Sasuke would travel on his little boat and collect water samples and take them back to his office to study them. Which when put like that sounds quite boring, but to Sasuke he enjoyed the mundaneness of the job because his life use to be a complete and utter mess!

When Sasuke was 16 he lost his whole family in the space of one night. His parent's and older brother had been travelling back from work in the city, they all had worked in the same building; Uchiha Consolidated, a large company mainly working on scientific developments (Which was probably why Sasuke liked his current job so much, somehow he felt closer to them all) owned by...you guessed it Sasuke's family. On their way home, late at night while Sasuke was already tucked up in bed, their car had been hit by a drunk driver. Sasuke had been told their car had rolled at least 8 times and the impact had killed his father instantly. His mother and brother however had suffered a great deal, but both had died from their injuries while paramedics tried to work on them.

Before that night, Sasuke at school had had many friends, he'd been part of many after school clubs and had a large group of friends. After that night Sasuke had turned into a very angry and guilt ridden teenager. Being so young, ha had trusted his father's advisers in the company and stupidly lost it to another investor, leaving him with a bunch of money no 16 year old would ever know what to do with.

He read in the news paper that people had witnessed the 'drunk's car' head in to the Uchiha's car on purpose so Sasuke had pushed all his friends away fearing they would be hurt because of him, all except Naruto and that wasn't for lack of trying! Even worse Sasuke had become addicted to pain meds and alcohol and if Naruto hadn't literally beat the shit out him and dragged him to rehab Sasuke could only assume that he's be in the ground with his parents and brother right now instead of in a boat heading to open water.

Sasuke steered the boat so all around him he could only see ocean, his trusted map and GPS satellite would be his only way of finding his way back to Konohoa. Feeling he was in a good spot Sasuke stopped the engine and carefully collected samples of ocean water in test tubes. Not wanting to head back just yet Sasuke decided to lay back and feel the boat gently rock by the waves.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know when he'd fallen asleep but he woke up with a start. His heart pounding he looked all around him and saw what commotion had woke him up. A large fishing trawler was just up ahead bringing a board their big catch of the day: a baby humpback whale. Sasuke watched in vain as the animal struggled against the netting, crying out for it's family that were swimming away from the danger the fisherman caused to them. Seeing the harpoon launcher on the trawler covered in blood and muscle had Sasuke heaving over the side of his small motorboat.

While throwing up all the food he had consumed that day Sasuke saw a flash of a red tail under the water. Perhaps his sickness was making him hallucinate? Sasuke didn't know of any fish that had a red tail. Seeing blood float to the surface Sasuke realised what ever animal did have a red tail was definitely injured. Hearing a splash and feeling water splash his back Sasuke quickly turned to see the red tailed fish jump out the water and land in his boat. Sasuke could only stare, what he had thought was just a fish, wasn't a fish at all...It had a red tail yes, but this creature also had a human body, arms, hands (webbed), long dark bluish/purple hair and face. A face full of pain, pleading him with her opal eyes for help. You might be wondering how Sasuke know she was female? To Sasuke her facial features alone told him this, and the fact she was currently topless showing her rather large breasts without a shred of embarrassment.

"Holy fuck." Sasuke whispered. "You're a fucking mermaid." Sasuke quickly sat down feeling light headed and causing his boat to rock vigorously from side to side. The mermaid flicked her tail drawing Sasuke's attention towards it. Now he understood her pained expression and the blood, her tail had a gash across it, where a humans upper thigh would be, a deep gash by the looks of it. It looked at least a foot long, if not longer. The mermaid held out her webbed hand towards Sasuke and passed out.

"Shit, shit, shit, holy fucking shit." Sasuke repeated again and again each time he looked at the now covered mermaid. He'd travelled back to Konoha after the mermaid had passed out and quickly came up with a plan, a ridiculous and beyond stupid plan, but a plan nether the less.

Hiding her in a tarpaulin sheet, in case the harbour manager came to greet him, Sasuke quickly docked his boat and secured it with a rope. Hooking the cooler box handle on one are, which held his test tubes for the day, he picked up the mermaid bridal style insuring no red tail or any other body part was poking out. Walking to his pick up truck Sasuke quickly, or as quickly as he could carrying a dead weight mermaid and shaking hands, opened his car and placed the mermaid on the passenger side seat. Throwing the cooling box in the back Sasuke dashed round to the drivers side and started the engine. Doing up his seat belt he looked to the occupied passenger seat and leaned over to also do up hers and moving the tarpaulin sheet down off her face so she could breath a little easier.

Sasuke was becoming more and more agitated driving to his office located at a marine life centre down the coastal line. Feeling like every traffic light was against him Sasuke couldn't help his shout of: 'COME ON!' and slamming his hands against the steeling wheel. when the fourth light in a row turned red. Looking to his right as another car pulled up along side him to turn Sasuke saw an old couple looking into his pick up. He gave them a strained polite smile and seeing their worried faces looking at the female head next to him. He indicated with his hands a drinking motion and rolled his eyes, the old couple smiled thinking that now the young woman was in fact intoxicated and not someone he had kidnapped. Seeing the light change to green Sasuke drove as fast as he could to his office.

Thankfully Sasuke didn't share his office with anyone and being his own boss meant he would have no unwanted visitors unless he allowed them entry, which was no one...apart from Naruto. His office was located underground, meaning no unwanted eyes could look in and see him work. Carrying the mermaid once again he placed her gently on a long metal workspace and removed the sheet completely from around her. Grabbing a hand towel he covered her chest to give her some modesty and to not distract him!

His office was more like his home, his little sanctuary if you will. Along one wall he had a line of computers and microscopes. A blank white wall that Sasuke like to project pictures and videos on, a small single bed, kitchenette and wash room were in the next room. But what took up the most space was a 8 meter long tank which was 4 meters deep. This was where Sasuke was trying to replicate his own mini ocean. Now it would be the home of a certain mermaid, at least until she was better. The blue lights and gentle hum of the tanks generator welcomed him home that and:

"Meow. Meow."

"Alright Niko I'll feed you in a minute you pesky cat." Sasuke muttered feeling his kitten rubbing itself against his legs. The cat jumped gracefully up on to the table that held the mermaid and looked at him almost humanlike.

"Alright, alright. I'll feed you now jeez."

Giving Niko a bowl of canned tuna Sasuke walked back to his problem at hand: The mermaid. Sasuke was no doctor, but he doubted even a doctor would know how to fix a tail...would a vet? But what vet would take him seriously if he phoned them and said he had a mermaid that needed patching up? They'd think he was back on the booze that's what! What ever he was going to do he would have to do it fast!

Placing on some gloves Sasuke walked over the mermaid and inspected her wound more thoroughly. Her scales were rough to touch yet moved with the flexibility of any other fish so he guessed that meant her internal structure wasn't too damaged. Although he had been right that the wound was deep. There was one person he could call and he only called her if there was a major emergency...This was definitely one of those times.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I need some advice."

"Er ok..."

"What would you do if I- a friend...A friend, had a large and deep cut going across their ta-Legs."

"Sasuke is everything alright? Are you injured?"

"No. No I'm fine. I just need some...Can you just tell me please."

"Well it depends on many things. If-"

"Sakura just in general what would you do?"

"Stitching and surgical glue...Sasuke do you need me to come-"

"No I'm fine. Thanks. Bye." Sasuke hung up.

Grabbing his first aid kit he began the painstaking process of stitching up the wound himself, perhaps all those fights he'd got in to in his teenage years and patching himself up were coming in handy after all!

After what felt like hours Sasuke looked at his handy work and although it wasn't a perfect job it was the best he could do. But now he had another problem, if the stitches were to get wet would they open up? Water was known to cause infections to open wounds too, but would a mermaid have that problem? Maybe that was why Sakura had said glue too, nut he didn't have that kind of thing in his first aid kid and he doubted PVA would do the trick. Sasuke didn't know how long the mermaid had been out of water, but through the whole journey of getting her here and stitching her up he had been pouring water over her, however he felt that wouldn't be enough. Like a dolphin or any other sea mammal being transported from sea to land back to water again, they could only last so long out of water. So what could he use to cover the stitches?

Niku distracted him from his dilemma then, she was playing with something in the kitchen again, something she was not suppose to be.

"Niku I thought we talked about this." Sasuke warned. Walking in to the kitchen to see her playing with the tube of cling film. "Niku you little genius!" He said grabbing the tube and the kitten. "You are one smart cat." He complimented her and placed her on the table the mermaid occupied. Wrapping the cling film all around the effect area of the mermaids tail and using surgical tape to keep it in place and ensuring water would not seep through the sides Sasuke smiled to himself at a job well done.

Walking up the the concrete stairs at the side of the tank whist carrying the mermaid Sasuke carefully placed her in the water. The mermaid woke up straight away having being submerged back in to water. Panicking she tried swimming and banged into the bottom of the tank, looking at the floor puzzled, then swan diagonally across the tank banging into the glass at the front. Sasuke, by this time, was stood at the front of the tank looking in through the glass and hitting it to get the mermaids attention:

"No, no, no. You're safe, you're sake!" He spoke to her.

The mermaid looked into his eyes and gingerly swan to the glass towards him. She looked at him curiously then at the foreign object (to her) that wrapped around her tail.

"It's to make it better." Sasuke told her.

She then put a hand to the top which Sasuke had put on her to cover her chest. Sasuke bushed:

"That's more for my benefit." He spoke awkwardly. The mermaid nodded as if in understanding and began to swim around the tank slowly, Sasuke could only assume she was trying to gage the distance of the tank.

Looking at his watch he noted the time was just gone 3am and felt it was probably a good a time as any to get some sleep, he felt exhausted from today. Walking over to one of his computer's Sasuke projected on to the wall his favourite pictures of nature and images from around the world. Seeing the mermaid look in awe at the wall Sasuke smiled:

"You like that huh?" He asked her, as she could understand, "Yeah me too." He yawned.

His mundane little life had well and truly had it's bubble burst today, but watching the mermaid he found himself happy with that fact. Mundane fucking sucked for an Uchiha anyway.

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next day, he didn't know what time it was, he didn't care. He was his boss anyway so that meant if he was late was he gonna sack himself? He had stayed up with the mermaid showing her pictures of the world, his world and she had looked at everyone in wonder. Sasuke must have fallen asleep next to the tank cos his whole body ached from sleeping in such an awkward position. Standing up and stretching Sasuke looked behind him to see the mermaid hanging her arms over the top of the tank and stroking Niku. The picture show, which he had put on last night, was still flashing on the wall.

Making himself a strong coffee and leaving a fresh bowl of cat food on the floor for Niku, which made him think what does a mermaid eat? Sasuke went to sit on top of the concrete steps at the top of the tank.

"You like coffee?" He asked the mermaid. Offering the cup out towards her. The mermaid looked at the black contents and placed her mouth on the mug like she'd seen Sasuke do. Sasuke lifted the mug a little and watched as the liquid enter her mouth, not much had gone in before she swam back with a look of disgust on her face and bringing a hand to her mouth to wipe the liquid off her tongue. Sasuke laughed at her reaction. "Guess not."

It was then Sasuke noticed her bare shoulder's:

"You didn't like the shirt?" He asked her. The mermaid cocked her head, obviously not understanding. Tugging on his own shirt he said: "The shirt?" The mermaid pointed to the bottom of the tank. He watched as she tried 'telling' him why she wasn't wearing the shirt then sighed seeing Sasuke's confused face.

Going down to the bottom of the tank the mermaid picked up the shirt (or what was left of it) and put it back on and pushed Sasuke off the stairs and swam where she wanted him to stand.

"Ok?" Sasuke said. "Now what?" He watched her swim across the tank in his shirt. Then removing his shirt she swan back. Now he saw what she had been trying so desperately to explain, his shirt inhibited her movement in the water.

Sasuke dragged his hands down his face, how the hell was he suppose to work with a topless mermaid? They need some kind of compromise.

"What?" Sasuke answered his phone, knowing who it was straight away.

"What the fuck that's no way to greet a friend!"

"I don't have time for your shit Naruto, what d'ya want?"

"Someone's had a long night."

"You have no idea." Sasuke sighed watching the mermaid.

"Sakura called." Sasuke groaned. "Don't be like that! My girlfriend's worried about you man. She told you sounded like you were hurt or something-"

"Well I'm not, like I said to her last night it was only a friend."

"What friend? I'm your only friend arse hole."

"I can make friends Naruto!"

"Ha yeah right and I'm a virgin. Come on man what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sasuke sighed.

"You-re not..."

"NO! For fuck sake I'm not drinking or taking any pills!"

"Good. Sorry I just had to ask...Listen I need you help. Meet me at the mall in an hour I gotta pick a good birthday present for Sakura this year or I think she'll kill me."

"I do have a job you know?"

"You're a bastard you know that?! I need your help here, and any way it's not like you're gonna get sacked! Please, please, please, plea-"

"Alright! Enough with the begging!"

After deciding where to meet Sasuke quickly showered and dressed. Deciding a trip to the mall wasn't such a bad idea, he needed grocery's anyway so he could pick them up while he was out now he just needed to find out what the mermaid ate.

"Listen I'm going to be gone a while." He explained to her, sitting on the top step again and her hanging over her arms and head over the tank. "Are you hungry?" She looked him blankly. "Umm food? What do you eat?" He asked her while miming eating. The mermaid nodded and showed him with her hand a fish motion. "Fish?" Huh, I guess that made sense. Before leaving Sasuke left a film running in the background on the projector and left.

* * *

"I think you've bought Sakura enough don't you?" Sasuke asked his friend after 3 hours of shopping and Naruto ending up buying something in nearly every shop they stopped to look in.

"I dunno man..."

"I can't go in another shop! I'm sick of shopping." Sasuke sat on the nearest bench.

"Awww come on Sasuke. One more I promise."

"You said that 3 shops ago."

"Yeah but that was before I saw the -"

"I'll wait here. Go in one more shop or I swear -"

"Ok ok. Geez who stole the jam out of your doughnut?"

"You did! You fucking idiot! Back at the food court when you decided you didn't like yours so ate mine."

"Haha oh yeah."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered to himself watching his friend walk into the next shop. Looking around Sasuke noted the shops around them from jewellery, designer clothes, a shop just for shoes, a shop just for handbags, the mall seemed to hold every shop a girl could ever wish for. Including a beach wear shop...Huh? Beachwear. Sasuke walked into the shop, yes! Why had he not thought about this before?

Looking at the swimming costumes, Sasuke shook his head at them immediately. They would be impossible on her with no legs where legs should be...

"Can I help?" A saleswoman walked up to him.

"Er. Actually yes. I'm looking for a top...Just a top to cover up my girlfriend's ummm chest." He fumbled. "She loves swimming but she has rather large...Ummm...We're going on vacation together and she's an active swimmer so it can't be too flimsy." _Shoot me! Shoot me now!_

"I think we have just the thing." The saleswoman kindly showed him 5 bikini tops. All with straps (They'd support her easily, the saleswoman had assured him.) 2 looked more like sports bras the other 3 looked more like normal bras.

"I'll take them all." Sasuke stated.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere! What the fuck you doing buying girls swimming tops?" Naruto asked strolling into the shop with yet another bag to his collection.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

"I dunno? Buying bras for when you dress like a woman at weekends?"

"Ignore him." Sasuke told the saleswoman. "I'm buying these for my mer-Girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mind you own fucking business."

Sasuke thanked the woman and leaving the shop and his stunned friend behind.

* * *

Walking back into his home/office Sasuke carried his bags of food and what he hoped would be successful purchases for the mermaid to wear. Looking at the wall the projection was aimed at Sasuke frowned, how the fuck did dirty dancing get on there? Looking at the mermaid however he saw her watching the movie in awe and found himself smiling when she tried to copy some of the moves.

"Yo Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see Naruto walk down the stairs into his office and stop. "Holy shit is that a-"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You've been acting weird all day and I thought if I followed you and confronted you...If that real?"

Sasuke sighed exasperated. He couldn't stay mad at Naruto he was right after all, Sasuke had been acting weird and now Naruto knew why.

"Yeah she's real."

Naruto walked up to the tank slowly, the mermaid looked from Sasuke to Naruto as if asking Sasuke if this new human was to be trusted.

"You can tell no one."

"Alright."

"I'm serious Naruto! Not even Sakura."

"Alright, alright. Check out her-"

"Oi! Don't be a perv." Sasuke punched his friends arm.

"Ow you bastard! I was gonna say eyes. Now who's the fucking perv?"

Sasuke shook his head and pulled the tags of one of the sport bra bikini tops. Pointing up the mermaid followed Sasuke instructions and lent over the tank in their normal place.

"I got you this." He handed it to her. She looked at it in puzzlement and gave it back to Sasuke pointing to the shredded shirt. "Ok lift your arms?" Sasuke showed her allowing him to drag the bikini top down and settling it in the right place. "Try it out." He told her. The mermaid dived in to the water and swan around the tank happily.

"That is so cool." Naruto watched in wonder.

Naruto phoned Sakura telling her he would be stay at Sasuke's for the night, which she had been ok with considering they had both been worried about him just this morning.

"Does she have a name?" Naruto asked. As Sasuke gave her a fish.

"I dunno." Sasuke shrugged.

"You didn't think to maybe ask her?"

"She doesn't exactly speak English Naruto."

"Well she seems to understand you. Why don't you try?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend. "Fine but it won't work."

Sitting in the usual spot and the mermaid coming up to see him she smiled at him.

"What's your name?" He asked her. The mermaid batted her eyes at him. "Ok..Fish." Sasuke pointed at her dinner. "Sasuke." He pointed to himself. Then pointing at her he waited for her to speak only to be met with silence. "See told ya-"

The mermaid interrupted him trying again to say something in her own language.

"Ok so you have a point." Naruto caved. "How about Hinata?" He walked up the stairs with Sakura's favourite gossip magazine in his hand. The mermaid looked at Sasuke, to the magazine, to Naruto.

"He-nat-tar?"

"Holy f-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke covered his friends mouth with his hand. "Don't teach her bad language." Sasuke removed his hand feeling Naruto nod. "Sasuke." He said, pleading with her to talk again.

"Sassgay?" She repeated

"Haha she called you gay." Naruto laughed.

"Bastard!" Sasuke jumped up.

"Basstard!" Hinata shouted pointing at Naruto.

"Hey, she thinks my names Bastard." Naruto whined, stopping Sasuke's and Naruto's imminent fight.

"It is." Sasuke smiled sitting back down on the step. Hinata pointed to the cat wanting to know it's name also. "Niku." Sasuke told her.

"Niiku." The cat jumped up the steps and purred as Hinata stroked her.

"Fuck me." Naruto whispered.

"Furk me?" Hinata asked to Naruto.

"Ha well I won't...But he will." He pointed at Sasuke.

* * *

For the next 3 weeks the trio created their own routine. Naruto would come round every night bringing with him take out food for Sasuke and himself and fresh fish off one of the local fisher man, who he was friends with, for Hinata and would leave to go see Sakura later in the night. Sasuke would work while talking to Hinata, letting her watch movies, listen to music or whatever she wanted to see and hear involving the 'land world'. Sasuke would re-wrap and check on Hinata's tail every 3 days, which was healing up nicely.

"Have you ever asked Hinata about her world?" Naruto asked him whilst they sat eating and Hinata watched 10 things I hate about you. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't you wonna know? I mean you're a marine biologist! Doesn't the fact that mermaids exist make you curious what else could be in the ocean...like the lost city of Atlantis." Naruto added in awe.

"Are on drugs?" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Just hear me out. If I had told you 3 weeks ago mermaids exist would you hav'believed me?"

"Not for a second." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yet now we know, for a fact! That they do. So if we thought was a myth is actually real? What other myths can be real?" Sasuke looked from his friend to Hinata and back again.

"Got ya thinking haven't I?"

"Shut up Naruto and eat your fucking meal."

Once Naruto left that night, because Sasuke didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got in his head, Sasuke sat in their spot to chat.

"Hello." Hinata smiled, pooping her head out the water. "Fancy seeing you here?" She joked.

"I gotta stop letting you watch chic flicks." Sasuke smirked while rolling his eyes.

"You're no fun." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hinata jumped out the water completely and sat on the step with Sasuke leaning against him. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her back and placed his hand on her hip.

"Do you remember the night we met?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"How-How did you get injured?"

Hinata looked sadly down to her tail and traced the thin line with one of her fingers.

"I was swimming with the whales, my kind always swim with their herds and follow their migration cycle. Sailors can easily mistake us for one of their off spring that way." Hinata paused. "That night, I was swimming with a mother and her calf when this sharp, pointed thing shot at the calf and me. It grazed me, but it shot straight through the calf. The mother and the rest of the heard swam away thinking we were both dead, but we weren't. What ever had hit us was pulling the calf up out of the water and on to their boat." Sasuke felt Hinata's shoulder's as tears began rolling down her face. "I-I couldn't save h-him Sasuke. If-If they had c-caught me they-d have-"

"It's ok. It's ok, it's not your fault." he soothed her pulling her even more closer towards him.

"W-when I saw your boat. Y-You were my last h-hope. I knew I was..injured...and I could die...my tail had changed-changed colour. I'd seen your boat before...in our waters and I'd hoped...I could trust you."

"What do you mean your tail had changed colour?" Hinata took a calming breath:

"My-My tail changes colour depending on what mood I'm in." She explained. "Usually my tail is blue or jade, depending on the water I'm in for camouflage. When my tail is red, it can be seen by the rest of the heard. It tells them there's danger and they know to flee or I'm dying."

"Pretty cool trick." He tried cracking a joke. "So how come it's not changing colour now?"

"It just means I'm still injured. I sense no danger with you and Naruto." She added smiling up at him.

"Good. I-I would never hurt you." Sasuke gulped at their closeness.

"I know." She whispered.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at one another for some time, with their breaths mingling together. Feeling a power between them, unlike any other Sasuke had ever felt, Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Hinata's pale pink lips. Sasuke had kissed other women before, but Hinata was unlike any other and not just because she was mermaid! Hinata was as eager to kiss him as he was her! She wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her fingers through his hair, she even pulled his hair at one point, which Sasuke couldn't help but groan at, Gods he loved that! She opened her mouth for him, without him even making the first move to do so and swirled her tongue against his. Pulling her hair back Hinata moaned into his mouth and gasped when he lifted her to sitting on his knees giving him the best angle to kiss down elegant neck.

"Sasuke." She moaned his name. "Swim with me?"

That stopped Sasuke in his tracks. Swim with her? Sasuke looked up at Hinata's lust filled eyes.

"Swim with you?" He asked to make sure he heard right. Hinata gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I won't let you drown." She tried to assure him.

"Err thanks." Hinata gave him a pleading look.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"Is this how mermaids lure sailors to their deaths?"

"No silly, that's when we sing." She jumped off his lap and dived in to the water. "I'm kidding." She added splashing him, after coming back up the the surface.

"Right...Course...I knew that."

"Do you trust me?" She looked him openly. Sasuke hesitated and realised in fact he did and nodded his head. "Then take your boots off and lets swim."

Following Hinata's lead for a change, Sasuke removed his boots, socks and jeans. Feeling Hinata's stare on him the whole time. Was he really doing this? Standing on the edge of the tank he took a deep breath and jumped in feet first.

Opening his eyes underwater Sasuke saw Hinata swimming towards him with a smile on her face. She took one of his hands and pulled him away from the edge of the tank. Sasuke felt his lungs begin to burn, dying for oxygen. As he went to swim to the surface however Hinata pulled his hand down stopping his progress. _Oh God I'm going to die! I trusted her and now I'm gonna fucking die!_ Hinata wrapped her tail around his legs and pulled him flush up against her. Sasuke's eyes widened at her as she drew closer to him and kissed him. _Maybe this is the kiss of death?_ until he felt her open his mouth in-between her lips and blow much needed air in to his lungs.

'trust me' she mouthed to him. Sasuke nodded.

Hinata removed her tail from around his legs and looked at him lustfully. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and brought a hand to the back of her head and into her hair. Kissing her full on the lips again and this time not just for air (although she did have to every now and again as their making out session drew on). Hinata flicked her tail moving them in a small circle, pulling away from him Hinata pulled at his shirt removing it from him and letting it sink the bottom with his other one. Sasuke felt Hinata's warm hands trail his chest and arms, as if urging every etching it to memory. Swimming behind him, she did the same with his back. Sasuke gasped feeling the back of his neck being kissed, only to let a bit of water into his lungs. Hinata quickly swan over his shoulder and breathed air into him again, moving them once again under water, she directed them across the tank then pulling away, swam under him so as not to his the glass. Hinata smiled at him and propelled herself out of the water and back flipped right over Sasuke's head.

After what felt like a life time Sasuke swam up to the top of the tank and climbed out of the tank.

"Th-That was -"

"I know. I told you you'd like it." She gave him a knowing smile and swam under water again.

* * *

The next night, after Naruto had left and another underwater make out session Hinata snuggled against Sasuke again as they talked.

"Are there any male merpeople?" He found himself asking.

"Some."

"Are any of them your..."

"No." Hinata laughed. "They're only males that choose to be."

"Huh?"

"Well mermaids only give birth to females. The only we mate is by coming on land every 10 years for one month. Within that time we have to find a suitable male and well...convince."

"And the male?"

"Well if a male wishes it and truly loves the mermaid for who she is, then he had to ask our sea kings permission and if he survives the change then he is one of us. Once that happens you are mated for life."

"Have you ever done..."

"No, no. I'm only 17 I've never..." Hinata blushed. "Our first time is when we're 20."

"Good." Sasuke kissed her lips.

"Why? Were...you...feeling...jealous?" She asked between kisses.

"Would it surprise you if I said yes."

"No. Cos I feel the same about you." Hinata pulled back and watched as her tail ripple changing from red to jade. "Sasuke! Sasuke look!" She shouted excitedly. "Do you know what this mean? I get to go home."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat at their favourite coffee shop the following morning. Sasuke informed Naruto it was time to take Hinata back to the ocean.

"What? But we can't." He protested.

"Naruto, we have to. Hinata trusts us and this is what she wants. She's misses her home. We are not her home."

"But you love her?"

"That doesn't matter. I want her to be happy and if being in the ocean makes her happy then...What?" He asked seeing his friends shocked face.

"You love her?"

"Did we not just cover this?"

"Well yeah but...I didn't think you'd agree."

"Naruto you're trying my patience today. Either you help me or not? I got her home on my own I can do it again."

"NO! No, I never said I wouldn't help."

"Good. We move her tonight."

* * *

Sasuke sat controlling the motor of his boat again, with Naruto sat to one side with his head hanging over hurling his dinner up. The plan had gone without any hitches, then had hidden Hinata in a wooden crate and managed to get her aboard the boat with no trouble. Once they were a safe distance from the shore Sasuke opened the lid of the crate and carried Hinata out sitting her beside him.

In silence Sasuke guided the boat to the location Hinata had jumped into his boat that fateful night.

"This is it." Sasuke told her. Hinata leaned over the edge and placed her hand in the ocean letting out a sigh of relief at its touch.

"Can't you stay with us forever Hinata? Me and Sasuke will take good care of you." Naruto asked.

"I know you will Naruto. But I belong here, like you do with Sakura." Naruto nodded, feeling tears roll down his face. "Now promise me you will ask her to marry you." Naruto laughed through his tears. "And keep an eye on Sasuke for me." Naruto nodded and gave Hinata a heartfelt hug.

"You know where I am if you need me?" Sasuke asked her feeling the need to be assured that she did.

"I-I love you." She whispered, turned and dived in to the water. Sasuke peered into the dark water seeing nothing but blackness.

"I love you too, Hinata."

Within a second Sasuke had made his decision and started taking off his shoes and socks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked astonished.

"I'm going after her." Sasuke told him matter of factly, while removing his jeans.

"Yes! Bring her back!"

"No Naruto, I'm gonna live with her." Naruto paused in his celebrations. "Hinata can only come on land every 10 years. For us to be together I have to...I have be what she is."

"Well what you standing around talking to me for go find her?!"

"Take care of Niku for me." Sasuke shouted diving overboard and in to the ocean.

* * *

3 years later Naruto and Sakura sat watching some boring movie on their comfy couch. Hearing a knock at the door Naruto offered to get it and grabbed the money for pizza.

"How much do I owe ya-. Holy shit!" Naruto cried out in excitement seeing Hinata and Sasuke on the door step and pulled them both in for a group hug.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura." He smiled. "Long time no see."

"Oh my God thank goodness you here!" She ran to him and jumped in to his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Hinata who could only laugh at their antics. "I'm so happy you could come."

"Come?" He asked

"For the wedding of course! Our wedding." Sakura smiled linking arms with Naruto.

"You kept your promise." Hinata spoke.

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry I didn't see-"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke pulled Hinata to him giving her a kiss on her head. "Everyone meet my wife, Hinata."

The girls walked in to the house first and chatted in general while Sasuke and Naruto spoke in hushed voices:

"So is this your once every 10 years?"

"Yep." Sasuke smiled widely.

"Why so happy? It weird seeing you smile like that-"

"It's breading time. A full month of me and Hinata." Sasuke cocked his head suggestivly.

"That's sick!"

"Not when my wife looks like that it aint."


	5. Fine Arts Prompt

**So I've learnt this week I'm crap at writing short fics! I think this is my shortest to date at least lol I did have another fic all wrote out ready for this prompt but I decided that was too long, who knows maybe I'll post it another time! I hope you like this one at least! Pls review**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **SasuHinaRW – Fine Arts Prompt.**

"How about Sakura?"

"I'm not painting your girlfriend." Sasuke sighed at Naruto. "Plus she's a stick insect, all flat chested and no curves. It's not the type of woman I want to paint."

"Ino?"

"Sai's painting Ino. Sai always paints Ino." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Tenten?"

"Too athletic and I can't see Neji letting me paint his girlfriend either."

"Hey, didn't Neji's cousin start college this year?"

"Hinata?" Kiba asked moving in to the booth Naruto and Sasuke already occupied. "Yeah she's taking English Lit why?"

"Hinata Hyuga? Why does that name ring a bell?" Sasuke asked more to himself.

"Trust Sasuke not to remember the first girl he made cry." Neji smirked, also joining the group. "Why we talking my cousin anyway?"

"Sasuke assignment is a nude painting." Naruto informed the group. "We were discussing who he could paint."

"Over my dead body are you painting Hinata nude Uchiha bastard." Neji gripped Sasuke's shirt.

"Tsk relax Neji. I bet she's not even hot enough for me to want to paint her." Shoving Neji's hands off him. "Who is Hinata anyway? How do I know her?"

"She went to the same elementary school as us, but she was in the year below ours."

"Neji!" They heard a female voice cry from the door of the cafeteria. Running over, Sasuke watched as her long blue hair billowed behind her. Her womanly curves were accentuated by her outfit, with her cream skirt clinging to her body from the top of her waist and down to just below her knee, the skirt should of looked made her look old fashioned but with the accessories of black heels and a black ¾ length sleeve crop top, showing off a peak of her flat stomach the outfit made every single man stare.

"Who is that?" Kiba asked Neji, his jaw hanging so low it nearly touched the table.

"That is Hinata." He told them smugly. "Now if you would all close your mouths and stop oggling my cousin cos she's coming this way."

"Hinata." Neji smiled in greeting. "You remember my friends, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke." Hinata stood at the end of the table and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes I remember." She smiled at Naruto and Kiba then turning to Sasuke gave him a cold stare. "Tenten needs your help with something in our dorm." She told him indicating over her shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke tried racking his brain for any reason why Hinata would look at him so coldly. He must have done something seriously bad for her to look at him so coldly even after all these years. When Sasuke had tried asking Neji he'd just laughed and told he'd remember eventually. That wasn't his only issue, now he'd seen Hinata Sasuke couldn't help but want to paint her! And if Neji ever found out he'd destroy him! He had to find a way to find out what he'd done wrong in the past to then have a hope in hell of asking Hinata to model for him.

By the end of the week Sasuke found his prime opportunity. Kiba and Shino (kiba's dorm mate) had tried organising a 'lads night out' however for Naruto, Sai and Neji for them to come they would have to bring their girlfriend's, making it not such a lads night out after all. But the bonus of the girls gatecrashing was they also brought their single girl friends along, Hinata included.

Sasuke stood at the bar ordering himself his 3rd beer of the night so far, they had been out a little over an hour now and Sasuke found himself drawn to Hinata. From the way she giggled into her small hands to the way she moved on the dance floor.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Naruto walked over to him shouting over the loud music.

"Ask who what?" Sasuke evaded turning around from watching Hinata.

"I'm not that big of an idiot! You can't take your eyes off a certain female Hyuga."

"What makes you think I'm looking at her?"

"Oh My God is that Hinata dancing with Gaara?"

"What? Where?" Sasuke turned quickly around to see Hinata just dancing with Tenten and Sakura like she was before. Hearing Naruto laugh beside him Sasuke punched his friends arm. "Dick head."

"But it proved my point! Go ask her already."

By 3 am all the clubs were closing and the whole gang of friends perhaps it was a good time to call it a night. They ordered a 3 taxi's to come and pick them up, none of them in a fit enough state to drive.

"Oi Hinata come jump in our cab!" Naruto called seeing no room for her in any of the others. As the taxi drove off and Sasuke gave the driver their destination Naruto and Sasura began making out pushing Sasuke into Hinata.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine." She told him coldly.

Feeling even more awkward hearing the couple beside him making out and Hinata staring out the window Sasuke tried to think of a way to make conversation.

"Why'd you hate me?" He asked suddenly.

"I-I don't hate you." She turned to him.

"Could of fooled me."

"You really don't remember do you?"

"No." He told her honestly.

"When we were younger I must have been only 3, my mum and your mum were best friends. You use to come round to our house a lot and we would play together in the gardens. You were- You were my first friend." She looked down to her lap playing with the latch on her bag. "I had long hair back then too, but then one day you decided you wanted to play with it and you cut it. I had to have it all cut off."

"That makes no sense, why would I cut off your hair?"

"My mum said it's cos you liked me. But I think she just told me that to make me feel better." She laughed.

* * *

Mid week Sasuke lay back on his bed in his dorm basking in the peacefulness with out Naruto's brash voice to annoy him. Hearing a timid knock on his Sasuke sighed.

"You better fuck off or I swear-" Stopping short when he opened the door to see Hinata standing there. "Sorry someone keeps knocking and running away." Hinata nodded her head.

"H-Have you seen Neji?" She asked him.

"He's not here."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry to disturb you." She turned.

"Wait! Can I help?"

"It's nothing really. My laptop is rubbish and I needed to use his."

"Use mine."

"Oh no I couldn't-"

"Hyuga just come and use my laptop. Neji's probably with Tenten anyway."

* * *

By Friday night and some much needed Dutch courage thanks to half a bottle of tequila Sasuke knocked on Hinata and Tenten's dorm door.

"Go away I'm naked." Hinata's voice shouted through the door.

"Is that suppose to make me go away?"

"Sasuke?" She looked at him shocked, opening her door.

"And you are dressed...I'm wonder who's more disappointed." He smirked. "Can I come in?"

"No-"

"Thanks.-"

"Boys aren't allowed in our dorm." She tried to protest.

"Well that would explain why Neji's such a bitch once a month."

"Sasuke." She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is this?" He teased picking up a sparkly teddy.

"Er..No one." She blushed.

"I'm not no one Hinata how could you- Sasuke joked in a fake girly voice moving the teddy's head around.

"Princess Aiya." She grabbed the teddy off him. "What do you want?"

"You owe me a favour Hyuga." He told sitting on her bed, then testing it's springiness.

"Are you drunk?" She looked at him baffled.

"That may or may not be the case, however that doesn't change the fact you owe me."

"Cos I borrowed your laptop-"

"Which you still have." Sasuke pointed out. "And without me you wouldn't be able to had in your paper."

"What favour." She caved sitting on her bed next to him.

"I have an art project due Monday." He sighed. "And I want you to model for me."

"Is this some really bad pick up line?"

"No! I actually do have a paper due!"

* * *

"Urh I can't believe I'm doing this." Hinata covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. "All for some stupid laptop." Sasuke smirked at Hinata. He couldn't believe she'd agreed either.

"Don't worry you're not going to be completely nude. I hate nude anyway, I think there's too much flesh on show leaving nothing to your imagination."

Sasuke gave Hinata a silk steel grey long robe instructing her to tie it at the waist. Hinata left to change behind a white sheet while Sasuke arranged all the paints he thought he would need. Finding himself looking in the corner of the art studio he'd booked for the full weekend he couldn't help but stare at the shadow of Hinata changing.

Hinata stepped out from behind the sheet a moment later, clutching the silk robe to her for dear life. Sasuke swallowed audibly seeing her bare legs as she walked. Showing her the soft tan leather couch he wanted her to sit on. Seeing Hinata's shaking hands and tense posture Sasuke sat next to her.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this if you're not comfortable. But I want you to know I didn't ask just cos you owed me, but cos out all of our friends you have the most womanly body. Without sounding like a totally perv I wanted to paint you the second I saw you." Hinata looked at him for a few beats then smiled and nodded her head. "I can play music if you like to keep you relaxed and if you need anything like food or water or a break just let me know."

Once Hinata began to feel more comfortable Sasuke began arranging the robe. Asking Hinata to cross her legs on top of the other, Sasuke moved the robe so it was open enough to her bare legs from mid thigh. Pushing the robe under her buttocks so it clung to her hips like a second skin. This had his desired effect, the robe fell off her thighs and onto the ground like a water fall crashing to the river below.

"I'm gonna have to..." He trailed off pointing to the top half of the robe. Hinata blushed and moved both hands to her sides, leaning her weight on them. "Stay like that." He told her. Slowly he parted the robe so you could see Hinata's whole cleavage and part of her breasts until the robe came to V at the sash, giving him a view of her stomach. Hinata's blush covered most of her face and neck by now and Sasuke had heard her intake of breath when he'd arranged the robe over her chest. Giving an awkward cough Sasuke moved back.

"Perfect." He smiled at her. Sasuke took a picture of her, in case he needed to work on the painting during the night and began painting.

Occasionally they would talk to break the silence, but Sasuke was soon lost in the intricate details of her eyes and other areas wanting them to be perfect.

"Umm Sasuke?"

"Mmm."

"Can we eat now? It's nearly dark out?"

Sasuke looked his watch to Hinata.

"Why didn't you tell me it was gone 8."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you, you looked liked very serious."

"Come on I'll treat you to a meal. It's the least I can do."

"Can I look at the painting?" Sasuke shrugged. While he washed off his brushes Hinata went to change into her normal clothes.

"Is that really what I look like?" She asked is awe.

"It's all you, but it's nowhere near finished yet. I can't seem to get your eyes right." He looked at the painting scrutinising his every brush stroke.

"I look...Beautiful."

"Like I said it's all you."

"Is that your way of saying you think I'm beautiful?" She teased.

"Maybe."

* * *

Sasuke worked on the painting over the rest of the weekend with Hinata modelling again the next day. Sasuke was able to talk to her more on the second day after laying down the foundation of the paint the day before.

"Done." Sasuke smiled at his finished painting mid afternoon. Beckoning Hinata to come look.

"Sasuke, it's amazing. I never knew you were so good at art."

"Well I'm only as good as my model." He complimented her.

"I love how you've caught the light on the robe. I hope you get a good grade."

"I'll easily get an A thanks to you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I finally got your eyes right." He whispered by her ear, causing goosebumps on her neck.

* * *

A month later and the college was throwing a art exhibition of all the students works. Sasuke and Hinata in the past month had began secretly dating, not knowing how Neji would react. Walking around the main hall Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Hinata looked at all the art work on display. They were all here to support Sai, he had a couple of paintings on display.

"Arh Sasuke." His tutor walked over to him. "There's been a slight change in plan. One of the other students damaged one of another students art work. Anyway I've had to include one of your pieces, it's your highest mark one."

Sasuke gulped then gave Hinata a quick glance.

"Oh that's great Sasuke congrats man." Naruto smacked him on the back.

This was not good! Not good at all!

"I called your parents too, they should be here any minute." His tutor continued.

"Sasuke!"

"Oh fuck." Sasuke muttered. "Mum, dad." He faked smiled. His mum pulled him in to a hug.

"Where's your girlfriend? I'm dying to meet her." His mum asked him excitedly.

"Er who told you I have a girlfriend?"

"A mother's intuition. Now where's this artwork I've heard so much about? Oh I'm so proud." His mother gushed.

Sasuke introduced his parents to all his friends awkwardly.

"Hinata? Oh my goodness I haven't seen you sine Sasuke cut off your hair." His mother pulled her into a hug. "Has he told you way he did it?" Hinata shook her head giving Sasuke a teasing smile. "He was only young I bet he didn't remember. He told me he wanted to marry you-"

"Mum." Sasuke warned.

"And he didn't want any other boy to fancy you, so he cut your hair. Boys they don't think do they? Of course you refused to play or talk to him ever again. Sasuke was heartbroken." Sasuke's friends all laughed.

"Thank you mother, if your done embarrassing me enough can we go find my painting now?"

Walking in their group Sasuke and Hinata lingered at the back, secretly linking their fingers every now again, not knowing his mother catching their little touches and glances. She gave a knowing smile to her husband.

Finally finding Sasuke's painting the group looked at it speechless.

"is that? Is that Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Er-" Sasuke stalled seeing Neji's stern stare.

"Yes." Hinata spoke for him. "I offered to model for him." She smiled at Sasuke linking her arm in his. "He is my boyfriend after all."

"Fagaku get Hiashi and Hikaru on the phone. Hikaru is going to so excited her daughter is finally dating our son."


	6. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 1

**Hey! So I've been posting this on tumblr and decided I'll add it to here too. I came up with this idea from the 'fine art's' prompt and well my head began to form this story and I just had to write it! This will be a multi chapter fic...I have no idea how long lol There will be music in each chapter, but for the songs I want for Sasuke and Hinata I'll tell you what they are if you wish to listen to them?! I have added songs in this chapter but there not important to the story! So if you wonna know what they are just ask and I'll let you know! Also pls keep the reviews coming even if it's constructive criticism cos honestly I would like to become a better writer! Anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter...I'm already writing chapter 6 so be prepared for quick updates...hopefully lol**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **The Price Of Fame**

"Sasuke." His manager sighed. "The fact of the matter is, you need this collaboration for your career. Your boy bad act is getting old."

Sasuke looked pensive at his grey haired manager Kakashi sitting opposite him across a glass table.

"The women adore you, but you haven't worked on a new song since last year. I fear if you don't step back into the spotlight soon your career will be gone. Forever. It's only a matter of time before the label drops you. I think it's time to call Itachi."

"No." Sasuke sat up in his chair slamming his fist on the table. The last thing he needed he right now was his older brother butting his nose into his life. "Who's willing to work with me?"

"Well this is the other problem...there's only one artist who will work with you, she's asked for you actually and quite frankly you need her more! This is the only chance you're gonna get!"

"Kakashi, who is it?" Sasuke sighed.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"You have got to be kidding me. The clean cut goody two-shoes?" Sasuke relaxed back into the black leather chair.

"Sasuke it's this or you give up on your music career. And that's the image her manager wants her to have, you of all people know what it's like to be portrayed as someone they're not."

Sasuke looked at the file on Hinata Hyuga Kakashi conveniently pushed towards him. Looking at her picture and recent record sales.

"Fine set up a meeting. It's not a yes Kakashi!" He added heading out the office.

"Of course Sasuke." Kakashi smirked, knowing he'd won the battle already.

* * *

Sasuke made his way back to his apartment. He'd bought it with the money he'd made from his last album. He mainly bought it for it's intercom system and locked gates so he could only allow visitors he actually wanted to see and to keep the press out.

For the past year Sasuke had hidden himself away in his luxury apartment decorating it himself. He chose the black and white colours. Chose his furniture and even assembled most of it himself. He'd found it enjoyable after years of fame and being told what to say to what to buy. This apartment was all him! With his precious guitars hung on a wall in the corner and black grand piano just in front of them. Although, like Kakashi had said, Sasuke hadn't touched them for a long time. Not since everything went down last year.

Throwing his keys in the bowl on the table beside his door Sasuke felt the need for a caffeine fix. He knew there were shops within walking distance of his apartment, but he only ever ventured out when he needed to mainly because of the damn paparazzi.

Carrying his coffee into the lounge, he grabbed his laptop and began researching 'Miss goody two-shoes'. She was worse than he'd thought; same boyfriend since high school, no 'worse for wear' pictures off the paparazzi, her manager was her daddy. Listening to her first album was...alright. She had a couple of stand out songs on there but other than it was a bland pop album of...Urh. How did this girl have fans? She was perfect, too perfect! She was clean cut boring! And she wanted to work with him? Why? Sasuke hadn't wrote a single song in over year, he was the total opposite of Miss Goody Two-shoes; he despised pop music for start he found it too main stream, there's no individuality to it. Every pop song sounded like the same old shit to Sasuke. Then there's the fact Sasuke was seen as the 'bad boy' with his jet black long hair coming down to his shoulder's (mainly cos he refused to go to a hairdressers and get it cut, thanks to...you guessed it, the paparazzi) and the fact he wore mainly black clothing. There were too many pictures of him over the internet to count of his 'worse for wear' nightclub exits, fights he'd gotten into with some girls boyfriend that had thrown herself on him...Basically he could see no common ground for Hinata Hyuga and himself to collaborate on.

Hearing the 'Ping' of an e-mail coming in Sasuke read the message of Kakashi:

 _Hinata is looking forward to meeting you, in fact she has cleared her schedule for the next two weeks._ _I gave her your address, she will be coming to yours in the next 2 hours. I felt it best, I know how much you hate the press and this way the both of you will have privacy for your first meeting. Don't be an arse! You need this Sasuke!_

* * *

Tidying around his apartment for his imminent guest Sasuke found himself wondering yet again, why a girl like Hinata Hyuga would want to work with him? Hearing the intercom 'Buzz' Sasuke strode to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Er, hello? It's...Hyuga Hinata." The female voice whispered her name.

Sasuke allowed her entry through the gates and then opened his door waiting for her to climb the stairs to his apartment door.

Sasuke was surprised when she walked up the stairs, she wore a baseball cap with a long blonde ponytail sticking out the back and fridge peaking over her eyes. He was sure she had dark hair in the pictures on the internet. Her long colourful sun dress flowed after her bringing light to the dark corridor.

"I bet you don't need the gym after walking up them every day." She smiled and held her hand out.

"I wouldn't go that far." Sasuke smirked shaking her offered hand. "Come in. Make yourself comfortable." Sasuke moved aside for her to enter the apartment.

Thanking him she stepped into his apartment and smiled.

"You have an incredible place. Wow look at that view!" She added practically skipping over to the row of windows that were from the floor to the ceiling.

Sasuke opened the french doors on to his balcony, hearing the sounds of the city:

"It's one of the reason I bought the place." He told her encouraging her to come out side.

"I can see why." She gave him a small smile. "I think I would have to much fun though with this," She giggled, "Welcome to my domain minions!" She shouted at the top of voice to the streets below. Sasuke found himself smirking and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think the power has gone to your head already."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I should leave the ruling of this city to the dark Prince Sasuke." She teased.

Stepping back into his apartment, leaving the doors open, Sasuke offered Hinata a drink, which she declined claiming to be on a diet.

Sasuke found that absurd, she couldn't be more than a size 10 and from what he'd seen on the internet she had flat stomach too. But he knew too well how cruel the music industry could be, especially to girls! If their size was in double digits they were considered fat, no matter what. So he chose no to comment on the fact.

Hinata removed her hat and blonde wig then fluffed her long dark hair out with her hands, placing them and her large handbag on the kitchen surface, while Sasuke made his own drink.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" She asked seeing his startled face.

"No, it's just. Why the hell you wearing that shit?"

"Oh." Hinata blushed. "Your manager told me you hate the paparazzi. So I thought if they don't recognise me then there's no story for them to print."

"I see." Sasuke watched her warily. The pair stood in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes waiting for the other to make some kind of conversation.

Sitting at the dinning table Sasuke decided he best start this 'meeting' by being honest with Miss Goody Two-Shoes:

"Look I'm gonna be honest with you Hyuga. Collaborations aren't my thing. I really don't get why you thought of me we have different styles in...everything. You look like a clean cut princess with daddy as your manager, you can do no wrong. Quite frankly it's boring! I'd rather work with a toothbrush, at least that has some sharp edges." Hinata looked at the table throughout his whole speech and brought one leg up to just under her chin as if to protect her from his words.

"I know." She sighed. "I don't want to be this clean cut princess anymore. My dad is so controlling." She jumped up pacing the around the table while Sasuke watched her blankly. "He tells me what I can and can't eat. Who my friends are, who my team are and I've put up with it for years. I write so many songs and he has to approve them and if he doesn't then they're shredded so not even anyone else can use them. Cos God forbid people use my song and the public realise Hinata Hyuga wrote a song about...grinding against a guy." She giggled.

"As much as I applaud your little rebellion. Why me?" Hinata sat back down and sighed.

"My cousin Neji, he's my lead guitarist, he listens to your songs all the time. And after...well after something that happened I listened to one of your songs and it...it spoke to me."

"Which song?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Not meant to be?" Hinata told him like a question. Sasuke nodded his head in thought.

"I know we're totally different but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to work with you! Please just give me chance. I'm not the 'perfect princess' the label makes me out to be."

"What does your daddy have to say about us working together?"

"He doesn't know. He thinks I'm on personal leave." Sasuke smiled at her answer.

"Well Hyuga, there might be so hope for you yet. Let's free this little rebel in you dying to get out shall we?"

"Where do we start?"

"Well first what kind of song do you envision us working on? I warn you though I don't do love songs."

"I don't want a love song." She looked to the table.

"Oh trouble in paradise with school sweetheart?" He looked over at her while drinking.

"You've done your research on me?" She deflected with her own question.

"I'm just curious how a girl that can write: Make you feel my love goes from writing that to coming to a guy like me."

"It's – It's personal and complicated." She frowned at him. "Why have you locked yourself away in here for a year."

"None of your business." Sasuke spoke coldly.

"Well then we're at an deadlock. Can we concentrate on the music now?"

Huh would of thought, the Hyuga had a backbone, Sasuke found himself thinking.

"Fine. Will two weeks be long enough to write a song?" He asked her.

"It's all the time I have. I'm on a break from my tour and I can't push for anymore my father would kill me. He already thinks I should be filling this time with appearances and press interviews." She sighed. "Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you were normal?"

"I imagine normal is rather boring." Sasuke observed pulling out a cigarette and walking from the table ending their conversation.

* * *

Hinata left not long after that back to her hotel. She was staying in a grand hotel down town under a fake name. She didn't want her father to know where she was staying after all. Kiba, her driver and best friend, drove her back to the hotel.

"Hinata are you sure this is wise? I've heard things about this guy."

"Kiba it's for the best. I need a change and Sasuke has agreed to help me. I can't live my life anymore with people telling me what to do. I just want to find who I am and live happily knowing I'm me. Not feel like I'm this fake person. You don't know what Sasuke is like, you've never met him you shouldn't judge someone by what the gossip columns says about them. If you believed what they said about me I'd be secretly married with a baby on the way."

"Yes well you don't know him either. Just watch your back with him Hina." Kiba warned.


	7. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 2

**Hey Readers sorry for the wait for this next chapter, but be prepared for lots of chapters a head! I'm just gonna give them a quick read through now and make sure I'm happy with them... but no doubt I'll miss some typo along the way! So if you do spot any Pls feel free to point them out to me in the review section I'm not easily offended lol**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata looked at all the clothes she'd packed scattered out on her bed. Today was the start, she was going to find herself! Her first task was choosing clothes she liked and not what someone told her to wear. The problem was, she didn't actually know what she liked. Fame had taken her teenage years away from her, the years that a normal girl would learn to express herself through her clothes and make-up. Perhaps this journey of finding herself was going to be harder than she'd thought? Hearing her phone jingle on the bed she noticed the message off Sasuke asking where she was, now she was running late! And all because she couldn't pick an outfit. Quickly picking up a white crop top and sheer flowered top to go over it, as it looked liked a nice day out Hinata grabbed the daisy duke shorts and gladiator sandles.

Quickly adding the only make up she knew how to apply herself (blush, lip balm and mascara) and placing on the blonde wig Hinata messaged Sasuke saying she was on her way only to bump into Kiba outside her door.

"What are you wearing?" He looked down at her shocked.

"What's wrong? Does it look bad?" She asked rushing to the elevator, she didn't have time to change now.

"No it's not that, it's just a lot of flesh on show especially when you're in an apartment alone with Sasu-"

"Don't use his name Kiba! I need to keep our meetings a secret."

"Right, right." He sighed. "I'm coming in with you."

"Kiba -"

"I won't say anything I just want to make sure you're safe and to make sure HE keeps his hands to himself."

Hinata rolled her eyes knowing her friend too well to protest.

* * *

Buzzing Hinata in the gates again Sasuke welcomed her at the door. Seeing a guy walking behind her Sasuke frowned.

"Morning!" She chimed walking into the apartment with her male shadow walking behind her. "I hope you don't mind, this is Kiba. He's just here to-"

"Keep an eye on you." Kiba gave him an strained smile and shaking hands. Kiba squeezed Sasuke's trying to intimidate him.

"Kiba? Never heard of you." Sasuke squeezed the guys hand right back.

"Kiba." Hinata whispered in a harsh tone. Kiba dropped Sasuke hand immediately. Sasuke turned to Hinata and looked her over as she unleashed her natural hair from the confides of the blonde wig.

"You know it's gonna rain today right?" Sasuke commented on her outfit.

"I like the rain, maybe I'll go dance in it later. Or did you not get to that part in your research?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata I would advise you not to do that." Kiba hissed. "You're wearing white and white -"

"Kiba will you relax! I was joking even Sasuke knew that." Actually Sasuke didn't know that, he was quite enjoying the image of the Hyuga dancing in the rain in that outfit.

Sasuke and Hinata sat themselves at the table again while Kiba awkwardly stood by the door.

"Is your shadow always going to be here?" Sasuke looked at Kiba.

"He's rather protective of me." Hinata blushed.

"I think that's putting it mildly."

Because they only had two weeks to work together due to Hinata being in the middle of a major tour. Unless Sasuke came on the road with her, but then her father would know they were working together and that would be a big no no! Sasuke decided to throw the Hyuga in at the deepend:

"First's things first Hyuga, you're rebelling against this diet." Sasuke told her.

"But-"

"Too late, I've ordered in pancakes and that's final." Sasuke told her sternly placing a plate full in front of her.

"Sasuke I can't eat these. I'm fat and I need to be on my diet."

"Who the fuck told you you're fat?" Sasuke asked her in disbelief.

"M-My ex boyfriend." She let slip.

"Ex?"

"I-I don't wonna talk about it." Hinata picked at the pancakes. "Please don't make me eat these. Not that I don't appreciate the offer. I just-" Kiba had come to walk over but gave Sasuke a brief nod, if Sasuke didn't know any better he thought that might have been the guys way of agreeing with him.

"Hyuga stop stressing and just eat something healthy then." He watched as Hinata pulled out a banana out of her huge handbag and began eating that instead. "So I thought today we could write down a few key words or lines that you want this song to be about and then we can go from there. Have you thought about what you wan your song to say?"

"Yes, I want it to say: You're a dirty cheating bastard and I knew it! But you made me feel like a jealous girlfriend, even though I was right!...Something along those lines anyway." Hinata blushed.

"Not thought about this much have you?" Sasuke smirked. "So what's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"That did the dirty on you? You're now ex boyfriend."

"Yutaka and he did it with my personal assistant and best friend Akane."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I walked in on them after a performance in my tour bus, in my bed."

"You don't take me as type of girl to splash all their dirty laundry out for everyone to know. How about a 'you fucked up, but I don't care you did me a favour' type of song?" Hinata laughed.

"I love how you say that. Ok girl power!" Hinata threw her fist in the air.

"Ok never say that to me again, Hyuga." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

After hours of brainstorming, Sasuke ordered in a chinese takeaway for himself and Kiba who actually seemed to be warming up him after the 'diet talk'. While Hinata sat eating a salad they took a break to go over a few lines they already liked.

"I like this one: I got a voice and I made my choice between heart break and revival."

"Only cos you thought of it." Hinata teased throwing a cherry tomato at Sasuke.

"I think we've made good progress." Sasuke stated, while popping the cherry tomato in his mouth dramatically.

"I think we could finish this song tomorrow then work on the music. I want it with your rock edge, but still with my own style too. Just make the words even more cutting. "

"I'm liking your thinking Hyuga."

"You're so up your own arse." She rolled her eyes laughing.

"Language Hyuga! Anyone would think I'm a bad influence on you." He teased back.

"You are." Kiba rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Let's go out clubbing?" Hinata jumped up excitedly.

"Oh no Hina you are not-"

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Miss Goody Two-Shoes, alien?" Sasuke interrupted Kiba, much to his annoyance.

"Ha-ha! Come on I'm serious. I wonna let my hair down and just be normal for a night. I'll call my stylist and she can make it so no one will recognise us."

"This is not a good idea." Kiba warned.

"Oh don't ruin my buzz Kiba! When was the last time I ever got to go out and enjoy myself?" Kiba thought for a minute. "Precisely!" She pointed out.

"I can't go with you, I have to meet an old friend." Kiba told her. "Can't you wait until I can join you?"

"Kiba I've already told you I want to live my life how I want and right now I want to go clubbing. Have your night off you deserve it, but so do I. Sasuke will look after me anyway." She smiled at Sasuke and squeezed his hand. Sasuke looked at her small hand on top of his to her trusting face.

"Sure." He gulped. This girl was quickly changing all of his routines he realised. Not only was she making him write music again, now she was getting him to out to a club! And he actually found himself enjoying the prospect.

"I'll go then before Ino gets here, just message me when you get back to the hotel." Kiba told her.

* * *

"I came as soon as I could!" Ino exclaimed, barging in Sasuke's apartment half an hour later with a large suitcase.

"Yay you're here!" Hinata hugged her in greeting. "I missed you."

"You've only been gone 2 days. Oh helllooo there." Ino strolled over to Sasuke.

"Ino this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Ino."

"Pleasure is all mine." Ino said giving him a wink.

"Can we hurry this up, I need a beer." Sasuke sighed.

Ino turned to her suitcase throwing it open she pulled out at least 10 different outfits, each with their own pair of shoes and accessories. Next a huge metal box of make up and another box of hair products, curling tongues, hair straighteners, wigs and even contacts...You name it, It was in Ino's suitcase. How she'd managed to pack it all was a puzzle to Sasuke. It defied physics how she'd fitted it all in!

"You first Sasuke, you won't take as long." Ino instructed Hinata to go shower and pamper herself while Ino worked on Sasuke.

"So you and Hinata are working together hmm?" She spoke to him while working on him.

"Er yeah, how'd you know?"

"Hinata told me her plan before coming to you. I was the one who found your managers number. Don't worry her secret is safe with me." She assured him.

Just under half an hour later and Hinata sat on Sasuke's couch in a dressing gown (which Ino had supplied) and Ino declared Sasuke finished. Handing him a mirror Sasuke looked surprised at his reflection. Ino had cut in to his hair at the back so it was now off his shoulder's and stood in spikes. The front of his hair she'd framed into his face and left straight. His eyes were now a piercing ice blue thanks to the contacts Ino had placed in. Just those two little things alone made Sasuke look twice at his reflection.

"Now these are for you." Ino handed him a hanger of clothes.

"You have got to be kidding?" Sasuke looked at the clothes to Ino.

"Nope. I'm the stylist. If you wear your usual clothes you could be recognised still. Now if you wear them..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and slammed his bed room door closed to change.

"Dammit." He muttered to himself changing.

* * *

"Hinata!" Ino called, banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm not coming out."

"Yes you are! Sasuke's out! And he's wearing the clothes I told him to and for God sake so are you!"

"Inooo-"

"Hinata Hyuga get you're cute butt out here now!" Ino demanded. Ino looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

"Hinata." He knocked quietly on the door. "This way your idea remember?"

"I've changed my mind."

"Look I'm not happy with the way I look either, but we wanted a night to be normal right? If that means I have to wear jeans a...fucking shirt for God's sake-"

"Hey it's Gucci!" Ino protested.

"Then I'm willing to wear it. Are you with me or not?" Sasuke and Ino held there breaths for a beat until they heard the bathroom door unlock and as Hinata walked out. Seeing Hinata, Sasuke found himself holding his breath for an entirely different reason.

Hinata nervously walked out the bathroom pulling at the bottom of her dress. She felt so embarrassed, she knew she was being told to wear this (and yes she promised she would't wear what people told her to) but she actually like the dress that wasn't the issue. The issue was she didn't like herself in the dress!

"Ok first of all stop that!" Ino warned moving Hinata's hands away. "You look stunning, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked at the girl standing in his apartment, the only reason he knew it was Hinata was by her voice. Her dark hair was up in some messy bun style with braids, that really probably took Ino half the time it took her to get Hinata ready. Her make up contoured her face perfectly and the eye liner made her eyes look even more bigger than what they already were. The sultry bright red lipstick was doing something to Sasuke he didn't want to admit, especially when she kept biting her lip. That wasn't all! Her black dress, if it could even be called that, with it's deep cut out the front gave Sasuke the biggest eye full of cleavage and more, he'd seen in a long time! The material clung to Hinata like a second skin, showing off every curve at every angle! And ended mid-thigh.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see?" Ino asked her.

"I look...fat."

"Hinata! Don't ever let me hear you say that again, you have a body I'd kill for-"

"But Yutaka said-"

"Fuck what he said! He didn't see you for the beautiful woman you are now."

"She's right Hyuga." Sasuke found himself saying. "Now let's go have have some fun." He offered her his hand. Hinata smiled at Sasuke and gave him a nod.

"Yes! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ino gave her wink packing her things. "Oh I called my friend, Rock Lee he owns a club down town. He'll make sure you get in and are looked after. I didn't tell him your names don't worry."

"Thank you Ino."

"Yeah yeah don't mention. You're my boss after all." She gave Hinata a kiss on each cheek and left.

"She always like that?" Sasuke looked bewildered at his door.

"We call her hurricane Ino on tour." Hinata giggled.

"I can see why."


	8. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 3

**Hey! So there's a couple of songs in this chapter... but none that Sasuke or Hinata sing so not necessarily important, in future chapter's though I will be adding songs that Sasuke and Hinata will be singing so before each chapter I'll let you know what they're called, that way (Hopefully) you'll listen to them...This is a music based fic after all! Can't have a music based fic with no music can I? :P lol**

 **Let me know what you think! Hope you like it!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Beer and..."

"I'll have a rose blush cocktail please." Hinata asked giving the bar man the money.

"You think that wise after only eating salad?"

Hinata smiled at him and began to mine the words to the song playing loudly while swaying her hips and holding on to the bar.

"I love this song!" She shouted over the music while they walked over the VIP section.

"I can tell!"

Sasuke and Hinata watched as the dance floor filled gradually as the night progressed. Couples and groups began dancing to the beat. Some people were already half way to drunk and others were already there. For a while they relaxed on their chairs while they people watched in content silence.

"Do you think they realise how lucky they are?" Hinata asked him.

"What do'ya mean?"

"Well look at her for example." Hinata pointed to a pink haired girl dancing with her friend. "She's laughing and letting her hair down with no one to judge her, no papers telling her how to act or condemn her. No pictures of her outfit in a gossip magazine scrutinising every inch of her body. Paparazzi trying to trip her up and claim she's a drunk. She's just...free." Hinata sighed.

"I'm sure she'd much rather be you." Sasuke leaned in over the table towards Hinata, just so they could be heard over the music.

"I'm sure she would. But she'd soon realise the price of fame."

"Alright, come on." Sasuke said putting their drinks down on the table and standing up. "You're going to dance like that." He pointed to the pink haired girl.

"Oh no Sasuke I couldn't." Hinata looked thoroughly shocked at the thought.

"Yes you are. It's what we came here for right? Not to almost have a normal night. So get your arse on the dance floor and get dancing. Who's gonna know it's us anyway?" He whispered in her ear.

"Us?" Hinata smiled.

"One dance. That's all I'm offering and you tell no one." Sasuke joked offering his hand.

Hinata looked from his offered hand to his face for a brief moment, then making her decision carefully placed her small hand in his. She couldn't keep the shy smile off her face as Sasuke lead her through the crowd towards the dance floor. Perhaps the alcohol was getting to her? She was on her 4th cocktail after all.

Hearing the music change to as they made their way to the dance floor to Britney Spears – criminal Hinata began to dance. Moving her hips from side to side and laughing when Sasuke rolled his eyes at the DJ's choice of music. Hinata stepped in-between his legs leaning into him she whispered in his ear that this song was so him. Sasuke laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to dance again. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and the pair danced just staring at the other. Hinata sang the lyrics of the chorus as she danced, feeling like she was having the time of her life dancing without a care in the world in Sasuke's arms. She didn't care what people thought of her she only cared that where ever Sasuke was placing his hands was lighting a fire within her. Sasuke linked their hands and interlocked their fingers pulling her even more flush against him. Hinata turned and swayed her hips against him while Sasuke held her hips in place, flush against his. She could feel him breathing against her neck and she loved the feeling of the goosebumps he created on her skin there. Never had Yutaka caused such an effect on her body. Turning to face him Hinata bit her lip to stop a moan escaping from seeing the way he watched her.

"I don't remember seeing you dance like this in all your routines." He teased.

"Oh so you know my routines too?"

"For research purposes of course." He winked.

Hearing the song change Sasuke decided he'd had enough of dancing for one night. He wasn't the best dancer after all and this type of music wasn't his style. Perhaps he'd treat Hinata to a rock concert for one night? His best friend Naruto was in a rock band and were currently touring too. Sasuke decided he'd email him and see if there was any way Hinata and himself could come and watch while she had some time off from her own tour.

Interlocking Hinata's fingers with his own again he led her back to their seat where there were fresh drinks waiting for them (the advantages of being in the VIP area) and a bottle of water each.

"Do you think we got away with it?"

"I dunno your dance moves were kinda lame." Sasuke teased.

"I'm a fantastic dancer thank you very much." She playfully slapped his arm. "I mean do you think people recognised us?"

"Well I haven't seen any flashes from a camera phone yet, have you?"

"No. Isn't it bliss." Hinata smiled brightly. "Actually can I take a picture of us together. I want to remember this as the most normal and best night of my life."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder's and Hinata pulled out her smart phone. They took a few selfies of them smiling nicely, or at least Hinata was. Hinata stuck her tongue out in another and Sasuke sneakily kissed her cheek playfully. As if they were in slow motion Sasuke and Hinata pulled back from one another. Each looking at the others eyes to their mouth. Hinata bit her lip and watched in awe as Sasuke moved towards her and gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip and freed her lip.

"You have to stop doing that." He whispered for only her to hear. Not taking his eyes off her lip that was now freed.

"Are there any single ladies out there?!" The DJ shouted breaking their spell. "Get your sexy arse's on the dance floor!" The women in the club shouted excitedly as Beyonce- Single Ladies came through the speakers.

Hinata stood up and began to dance enthusiastically throwing her arms in the air.

"Come on! Get down here!" The pink haired girl shouted to her. Hinata looked to Sasuke as if to ask for permission. He indicated to her to go dance with his hand, giving him prime opportunity to email Naruto. He watched as Hinata went to join with a group of girls on the dance floor now void of all men. Hinata began to do the dance moves like Beyonce in the chorus and Sasuke actually laughed when Hinata actually danced to him when she sang 'if you like it then you should of put a ring on it'.

For the rest of the night Hinata danced with the pink haired girl and her friend. Although she did try her hardest to get Sasuke to dance again but he outright refused.

"So what's the deal with you and that guy? Are you dating?" The pink haired girl asked, which Hinata now knew her name was Sakura. Once they sat down around a sticky table, all their feet were hurting from their heels.

"Oh..well.." Hinata blushed.

"Oh I know that face you like him. He's obviously into you." The other girl named Tenten told Hinata.

Hinata ordered herself and the girls rounds of drinks and sent another beer Sasuke's way. When she saw he got it Tenten and Sakura dared her to blow a kiss to Sasuke and being slightly tipsy Hinata complied.

"Oh my God Ino he's coming over." Sakura gripped onto Hinata's arm. Hinata had had to lie to girls about her name, she felt bad about it but she didn't want to risk anyone finding out who she really was.

"Hey." Sasuke whispered in her ear and wrapping her arm around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"Hey." Hinata smiled. "Er Sakura, Tenten this is -"

"I'm Vincent." Sasuke held out his hand to each of the girls to shake.

"Oh and what do you do Vincent?" Sakura asked.

"I'm an agent." Sasuke covered.

"Oh to anyone we know?" Tenten asked.

"No I'm not that good of an agent." He joked. "What about you girls?"

"I'm a personal assistant and Tenten's a personal trainer." Sakura answered.

"Oh really?" Hinata perked up. "Can I get your cards? One of my friends is looking for a new personal trainer and PA."

"Wait personal trainer?" Sasuke muttered to Hinata. "Not the personal trainer too?"

Hinata nodded. That scum bag Sasuke thought and gripped Hinata's dress tighter.

"Who didn't do what?" Sakura asked noticing the tense way 'Vincent' held 'Ino'.

"Oh it's nothing." Hinata blushed.

"That was so amazing!" Hinata shouted.

"Shhh Hyuga. Do you want to wake up all my neighbour's?" Sasuke warned her, as he carried her up the stairs to his apartment at 2:30 in the morning, while Hinata held her heels in one hand. By this time Hinata was very drunk after eating so little throughout the day. "I gave all those girls my number." She giggled. "Let's do that again." She went to jump out of Sasuke's arms.

"Hinata." Sasuke warned gripping her tighter. "No where will be open now. Let's just get your hotel key and get you back there in one piece."

"So boring Sasuke Uchiha I thought you were a bad boy?"

"Even bad boys know when to draw the line Hinata Hyuga." He informed her pushing his door open.

"Quick throw me a pen and paper." Hinata squealed after Sasuke placed her on the couch. "I've just thought of the best song lyrics." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He highly doubted that in her state but handed them to her anyway. Settling himself on the couch with Hinata and watching the only decent thing on TV at this time of night: music videos. After 5 minutes she handed him over the piece of paper to read.

"This is actually pretty good Hyuga." Sasuke told her. He could even hear the music in his head and went to grab his laptop.

"Try not to sound to surprised." She teased.

For the next 3 hours Sasuke worked on the music for track on his laptop while Hinata passed out with her feet in his lap. He didn't mind they didn't get in his way anyway, occasionally he would find himself stroking her leg or using her foot as his guitar thinking of amazing riffs that would go great with the track. Finally laying his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes Sasuke lost himself to the music and fell asleep exhausted.


	9. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 4

**Hey! So in this chapter I've added a song for you to listen to! It's called : Trouble is sung by Hayden Panettiere, it's actually from one of my favourite TV shows called Nashville. Lets me know what you think!**

 **Kim xx**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his piano playing a gentle melody. Looking over he saw Hinata sat there covered in sunlight wearing one of his shirts, which she'd tied in a knot at the front to stop it from hanging too low, and her shorts from yesterday. Her hair looked slightly damp, Sasuke could only assume she'd had a shower whilst he'd been sleeping.

Standing and stretching out his back and neck Hinata abruptly stopped playing.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She blushed and quickly stepped away from the piano.

"I needed to anyway. I'm gonna go shower and get out of these hideous clothes."

"I borrowed a shirt, you don't mind do you?"

"No it's not alright I want it back" He laughed seeing her shocked face as he quickly shut the bath room door. "I'm kidding Hyuga."

Coming out the shower just under half an hour later Sasuke saw Hinata talking on the phone while sat outside on the balcony. He could see her tense shoulder's and demeanour, he was very intrigued who she was talking to but walking out in only a towel he quickly ran to his bedroom to change.

Once clothed 5 minutes later Sasuke made himself a black coffee and Hinata a tea, she wasn't a coffee drinker he'd found. Knocking discretely on the window he showed her her cup and placed it on the table.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

"Who was it?"

"Just...No one." Sasuke sensed her hesitation discussing the phone conversation so changed the subject. "So what was the music you were playing this morning?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I just saw the piano and-"

"Hyuga I've had ruder wake up calls seriously don't stress." He assured her. "So the music, what song is that from?"

"I-It's from a song I wrote a few weeks ago." She gripped her tea cup with both hands avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Can I hear it?"

"I-I I haven't finished it yet and it's a very personal song. I don't know if I'm ready for anyone to hear it yet."

"Hn. Can you at least promise I'll be the first to hear it, when you're ready?"

Hinata gave him a shy nod and looked back at the piano longingly.

"I love the piano." She told him. "Don't you find some of the best songs in the world are the most simple songs with one instrument?"

"Give me and example then and I'll tell you if I agree." He challenged her leaning on his chin on his hand.

"Ok how about, In the Arms of the angel? Or Coldplay scientist? John Lennon Imagine?"

"Imagine has drums and other instruments, doesn't count."

"Yes but if it was just the piano it's still a beautiful song."

"Talking of songs, you wrote one last night. I finished the track for it apart from the guitar and adding your singing. We should try recording it today, you up for that?"

"Ok. I warn you I'm a little delicate today though."

"Hungover are we?" Sasuke smirked over his coffee.

"Maybe." She gave a small laugh.

Once Hinata was feeling up for it Sasuke played her the track he'd already created along with him playing the guitar. Hinata loved watching him play, you could clearly see how he lost himself to the music and how passionate he was when creating it. He'd even wrote in a small solo guitar part which she could only hope Neji could replicate.

"You ready to add your lyrics?" Sasuke asked her. Seeing Hinata's nod. Sasuke quickly set up the microphone he had and they started recording the finished song with Hinata's singing:

 _Trouble is a Friday night,_

 _When I'm feeling lonely._ _  
_ _Trouble is too much time,_ _  
_ _On my hands,_ _  
_ _With you in my head._ _  
_ _Trouble is one more fireball,_ _  
_ _When I'm already lit and it's last call._ _  
_ _Trouble is nothing good ever happens after 2:00 A.M._

 _Stumble outta that red door,_ _  
_ _Hop into a cab._ _  
_ _Feeling a little bit crazy,_ _  
_ _Feeling like I wanna be bad._ _  
_ _Ain't going home till I check_ _  
_ _a few more sins off of my list._ _  
_ _If you're looking for me,_ _  
_ _I'm gonna see, I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _Where trouble is._

 _Trouble is a guy with the guitar in the next bar._ _  
_ _Trouble is I don't even have to know his name._ _  
_ _Trouble is a rebound night where it's lookin' like_ _  
_ _there's gonna be a catfight._ _  
_ _Trouble is ain't no girl gonna stand in my way._

 _Stumble outta that back door_ _  
_ _Hop into a cab._ _  
_ _Feeling a little bit crazy,_ _  
_ _Feeling like I wanna be bad._ _  
_ _Ain't goin' home till I check a few more sins off of my list._ _  
_ _If you're looking for me,_ _  
_ _I'm gonna see, I'm gonna be,_ _  
_ _Where trouble is._ _  
_ _Where trouble is._

 _Stumble outta his front door,_ _  
_ _Hop into a cab._ _  
_ _Feeling a little bit crazy._ _  
_ _Feeling a little bit bad._ _  
_ _I'm goin' home to sleep off_ _  
_ _Maybe one or two regrets._ _  
_ _If you're lookin' for me,_ _  
_ _I'm gonna see, I'm gonna be,_ _  
_ _Where trouble is._ _  
_ _Where trouble is._ _  
_ _Where trouble is._ _  
_ _Where trouble is._

Waiting until Sasuke stopped recording Hinata squealed excitedly.

"I love it!" She exclaimed. "I want it on the tour!"

"How do you think your fans will react to their perfect pop princess turning to the dark side?" He teased.

"I think it's about time don't you." Hinata smiled.

"I couldn't agree more Good Two-Shoes."

"I have a bigger problem though, I'm never gonna be allowed to sing this song."

"Why? Cos of your dad and some record label? Fuck them! What do they know about music anyway. This is a great song that you wrote. You gotta put your foot down with him. You keep telling people you want to live your life like you want and that means being free of your daddy."

Hinata looked down at Sasuke's words, she knew he was right and she knew it would be inevitable she would have to talk to her father at some point but right now she wanted to make the music she wanted to without her father telling her if it was wrong for her image. One battle at time, she thought. Her first battle was finding herself.

"Hey Kiba." Hinata answered her phone after hearing it ring breaking their silence. Sasuke say back on the couch and rolled his eyes at her.

"Where the hell are you?" Kiba sounded frantic. "I came to the hotel, they told me you've not been back all night."

"Oh..I stayed at Sasuke's."

"You did what?! That bastard! Did he touch you?"

"Kiba! No! And it wouldn't matter if he did it's my body...if I-If I wanted that then that's for me to decide." Hinata looked awkwardly to Sasuke.

"I'm coming over." Kiba told her.

"No! No you're not! I'm working with Sasuke and I trust him. Now you trust me. You have the next 2 weeks off."

"Hinata -"

"Kiba! Enough, you're my best friend. I don't want to fight with you, please. I need this time to be me." Hinata pleaded with him down the phone to understand.

"Call me if you need me Hina. I don't trust this guy, but I trust your judgement. I'll see you on the way back to tour."

After recording the track a couple more times till Hinata felt her vocals were right Sasuke received an email off Naruto telling him his band were in Spain at the moment but he was welcome to come visit them any time and his friend. Sasuke hadn't told Naruto his 'friend' was Hinata Hyuga. The gig was at the weekend, perfect timing Sasuke thought.

"You know I was thinking," Sasuke voiced, not looking at Hinata while they watched a reality show on TV, "Why don't you stay here rather than at the hotel? We only have just over a week left to write and I think we could use all the time we can get? I have a guest room and without Kiba here to drive you-"

"Ok." Hinata smiled at him.

"Ok?"

"Yeah ok. I'll stay. It make sense after all. I'll arrange with the hotel to send my things over now."

Sasuke smiled as he heard Hinata on the phone making the arrangements and within the hour she had piratically moved in. While she did that Sasuke emailed Naruto telling him he'll see him at the gig. Tomorrow they would go to the local shops and buy a few essentials for Hinata, the food she liked, hair products and anything else Hinata thought she might need throughout her stay.

* * *

The next day they did just that, Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd been grocery shopping in an actual shop. They neither of them decided to hide their identity they were only going to the local store after all. Sasuke pushed the trolley while Hinata filled it with healthy foods for the pair.

"It feels so good doing this again." Hinata spoke.

"Grocery shopping?" Sasuke asked bemused.

"I can't remember the last time I came to a supermarket and looked at all the different products they have on offer. Don't you find it's the little things that people take for granted."

"I think you've gone a little crazy to be honest, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than grocery shopping." Sasuke sniggered.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine." Hinata teased.

"I'm a rock guy remember, I live for the dark shadows Hyuga."

After paying for the groceries Sasuke carried the bags to his car only to see Hinata staring at a hairdressers.

"I think it's time for another change." She spoke quietly as if to herself and quickly walking in.

After a couple of hours in a salon Hinata and Sasuke finally returned to the apartment with their shopping. Hinata kept looking at her refection in the mirror checking her newly dyed plum purple hair. She loved her new style and colour she only hoped Ino wouldn't be offended she hadn't asked her. Quickly taking a selfie with Sasuke in the background Hinata sent the picture to Ino.

Once they had packed away all the food in the kitchen Hinata and Sasuke began to flick through the channels on the TV to relax.

"Stop, stop! Go back!" Hinata told him.

"- today's report Hinata Hyuga has been spotted in down town Konoha and with no other than the infamous bad boy himself Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata and Sasuke have never been seen together till today but judging by the looks of these pictures I'd say they get along pretty well." The TV showed shots of Sasuke and Hinata strolling around the grocery store together, walking into the hair salon and them laughing at something. Another showed Hinata smiling sweetly at Sasuke while he absent-mindedly read a magazine.

"The question on everyone's lips is what happened to Yutaka? Did Sasuke come along and steal Hinata's heart for himself? Keep on the look out Konoha."

"Oh. My. God. Sasuke I'm so sorry." Hinata gasped.

"For what?"

"They're making out..making out that-"

"Hyuga don't worry yourself I've had worse said about me." He smiled.

Within seconds Hinata's phone was going off, Hinata looked to her phone and groaned.

"Father how are you?... Yes I saw the news...I'm with him now...It's not like that...No Sasuke's helping me...But-"

Sasuke walked out the room to give her some privacy. While making himself a coffee he couldn't help but ease-drop on her conversation.

"You're not letting me talk...No I won't listen, you never listen to me...No I'm staying in Konoha...No I'm not telling you where I am so you can come and get me...Father...No I'm writing music with Sasuke and that's final...Then you're no longer my manager! I'm not 15 anymore I don't need a babysitter...Then I'll get a new manager I don't care...I'll get one that listens to his clients wishes and lets them grow!" Sasuke smiled, girl power indeed, rock on Hyuga.

"So how's Daddy?" Sasuke asked an hour later after hearing Hinata click off the phone.

"Impossible."Hinata sighed. "He thinks I'm on my period and that's why I fired him. Thinks I'll come crawling back in a week. I need a new manager as of 50 minutes ago." She sighed. "Urh why do men always think women are stressed cos of their periods? It has nothing to do with men driving us crazy."

"Err man sitting right here thank you very much." Hinata giggled.

"Yes but you're one of the good one's. Even though you like to pretend you have this hard shell inside you're all mush. I'm gonna call you my avocado."

"Ha ha Miss Goody Two-Shoes. I have a music proposal for you."

"What ever it is it's a yes." Hinata agreed quickly and rather dejectedly Sasuke thought.

"Even if it's out the country? You got your passport right?" Hinata looked puzzled at Sasuke.

"Yeah I carry it everywhere."

"Good. We're going to Spain this weekend."

"Spain? What's in Spain that's music related?"

"I'm gonna broaden those horizons for you Hyuga."

"Wh-What about the press? They think we're a couple."

"Let them think what they want. I'm done hiding from them. You in or out?"

"I'm in." Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"Hyuga you gotta stop doing that with your lip."


	10. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's another couple of chapters for you! Let me know what you think in the reviews! I look forward to hearing from you all! Now back to working on SasuHina Month prompts lol**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

Hinata rolled over in the bed and looked at her phone for the time, however what she saw instead was 32 missed calls, 67 messages and too many media alerts with her name on them. Today was going to be a long day! Most of her missed calls were off her father, but some were off a man she wished she could escape, Yutaka. Ignoring the calls Hinata decided to read the messages. Most were off her press release department stating the media wanted her to comment about the situation going on with her and Sasuke. Another was off Ino telling her she loved her hair colour and how she could easily style it to go with the tour. Deciding now was a good a time as any to call Ino and ask for her advice about the Spain trip and what she'd need to take with her.

"Morning sunshine." Ino chimed. "Early riser as always, or has Sasuke kept you awake all night?" She mischievously giggled.

"Ino." She warned affectionately. "I'm actually ringing for your help."

"Go ahead sweetie I'm all ears."

"I'm going to Spain with Sasuke for the weekend and I have no idea what to pack."

"Oh. My. God! I'm coming over! He's taking you to Spain!" Hinata giggled hearing Ino pack all her gear straight away. "I'll bring over outfits for you to choose from. Don't go anywhere!"

"I'm at Sasuke's."

"Oh Hinata you dirty stop out! You go girl!" And with that Ino hung up. Hinata would have to make it clear to her that this trip was music related and nothing like the press was making them out to be.

Hinata quickly jumped out of bed and decided to shower now Ino was coming over.

Sasuke woke to hear his front door slam and a squeal from a girl.

"Hinata?!" He shouted. Fearing the worst Sasuke ran out his bedroom only to be confronted with Hinata and Ino looking at shocked at his sudden appearance.

"M-Morning Sasuke."

"Really? There's nothing going on here you tell me." Ino gave a wicked smile to Hinata. "So why is he dressed in just his underwear?" She whispered to Hinata.

"Did we wake you?" Hinata blushed not looking Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke frowned at her behaviour then went to put his hands in his pockets...wait...no pockets...Quickly looking down Sasuke turned and went back to his room slamming the door behind him. Only to come out a few minutes later fully clothed. Hinata handed him a coffee a blush still covering her face.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind I had to call Ino and ask her to help me pack for Spain."

"It's..fine. I just heard the door and someone scream I thought...Never mind. Thanks for the coffee." Sasuke walked away giving the girls their space and out on the balcony for a much needed cigarette.

For the next few hours Hinata and Ino took over Sasuke's lounge and packed a few outfits of Hinata's choosing for Spain. While Sasuke busied himself listening to the music track they'd created and tweaking it here and there until he was fully satisfied. Hinata and Ino asked to listen to the finished result and it was safe to say Ino loved the song.

"I guess what they say is right, two works better than one." Ino smiled at them.

"Say that again." Hinata gripped Ino's arm.

"What? Two works better than one?"

Hinata ran to the pad that her and Sasuke had been writing their song lyrics on and quickly started to scribble.

"I love when she does this." Ino told Sasuke who had now joined them in the lounge area. Sasuke looked over her shoulder to see what Hinata was writing.

"See here." He pointed at at the chorus she'd wrote. "How about instead of that line, you write something he hated about you? Like a big fuck you to Yutaka."

"Oh I know! He hated how you made everything look easy to do, it always under minded him." Ino sat on Hinata's other side. "Oh and change this to Queen, you're not a princess anymore, you're a woman in charge of your own throne." And just like that the three of them wrote Hinata's next song.

Once the lyrics were wrote Sasuke left the girls to chat so he could pack his things too, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Ino? What can I do for you?" Sasuke asked opening his door and looking for Hinata over Ino's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you quick? It's about Hinata." Sasuke opened his bedroom door wider for her to enter while he carried on packing. "Are you using Hinata?" Ino blurted out.

"Using her? For what?" Sasuke paused in his packing and frowned at Ino.

"To boost your career. With all this media coverage on you two and now you're taking her to Spain I just want to make sure your heart is in the right place."

"Look I get she has protective friends, but this is kinda too much what with you and Kiba." Sasuke sighed sitting on his bed abandoning his packing. "I'm taking Hinata to a rock concert not on a romantic getaway. I'll look out for her if that's what you're worried about. We never intended for press to follow us about it's just an unfortunate part of our job description. And as for my heart, that was closed of a while back."

"Hinata has a funny way of making people around her care for her more than we should. Kiba and me we've seen things, things she's been through that I hope she tells you in her own time. I can't tell you what they are, they're for her to tell. But just keep her safe ok? She trusts you and for her to trust a guy after what she's been through is a big deal." Sasuke looked at Ino intensely for a couple of moments then nodded his head. This girl was confusing him immensely, what had Hinata been through that he didn't know. "There's something else,Yutaka is still calling her. He slept with other girls while they were together, but he did that throughout their whole relationship. But Hinata is the one that walked away what ever happens don't let him talk her into going back to him."

"I won't let that bastard near her." Sasuke clenched his fists only to hear Ino chuckle at his reaction.

"Welcome to the keep Hina safe club." She chuckled once more. "Oh and pack these." Ino added throwing some swimming shorts at him and leaving a bewildered Sasuke in her wake. Hurricane Ino strikes again!

Sasuke carried their luggage from his car ready for their evening flight. He'd made all their arrangements to go to the airport and board a private plane and from there they would be staying in an exclusive villa to themselves. He hoped Hinata would appreciate the break from Konoha, God knows he need one too.

They each pulled on their wheeled suitcases through the sliding doors of the airport and made their way to the check out desk.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Where are you going?"

"Are you two an item?"

"What about Yutaka?"

"Do you love Sasuke?"

"Hinata! Sasuke!"

Hinata and Sasuke shielded their eyes from the flashing cameras, Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her beside him as the paparazzi surrounded them from all sides. Finally the security staff stepped in and created a way in the crowd for Sasuke and Hinata to escape. Never letting go of Hinata's hand Sasuke piratically pulled Hinata where the security guards instructed them in to the VIP lounge. They assured the pair they would take their luggage for them and make sure it was on their plane safely.

"You ok?" Sasuke looked intensely at Hinata still shaking, Sasuke pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her to hopefully stop her shaking. Rubbing his arms automatically up and down her back to try and reassure her even more.

"I'm sorry if me coming into your life has made it a mess-"

"Hinata don't apologise for things that aren't your fault. I'm...happy you came into my life."

"Really?" She looked up to him smiling.

"Yes." He laughed. "You're such a goof ball." He pushed her teasingly. Hinata brought her hand slowly up to cheek and rubbed her thumb along his cheek bone. Sasuke brought his hand up over her's and linked her fingers into his.

"The planes ready for you Mr Uchiha." A very attractive air hostess interrupted their moment. Hinata quickly retreated her hand from his face and took a step back from him. Both grabbing their carry on bags Sassuke and Hinata followed the hostess to their plane.

Climbing up the steps Hinata gasped at the plane Sasuke had ordered for them. The cream leather seats were very spacious and plush. The seats reminded her of a train (apart from look) they were sat in fours with a large table in the middle. Hinata had no doubt they would be comfortable the whole journey. Taking her seat opposite Sasuke she made herself comfortable while the air hostess showed them the escape plan. Once the captain had announced they were ready to take off and they should put on their seatbelts and the doors were sealed.

"I'm so excited." Hinata spoke over the noise of the engine. Taking a quick glance at Sasuke she noticed his hands gripping on to the arm rests his knuckles turning white from how tight he was holding them.

"Er Miss Hyuga-" The air hostess spoke as Hinata rushed to sit down next to Sasuke. She did her seat belt back up now sitting next to Sasuke. Looking at him closely she could see he was rather pale and trying to breathe steadily, he obviously wasn't a very good flyer. With feather light touches Hinata ran her fingers down his bare arm, as he was only wearing a t-shirt now after removing his coat before settling down in his chair. Hinata then moved his fingers gently off the arm rest to in between her fingers. Sasuke gripped on to her hand like it was his life line. He felt her gently touch his cheek furthest away from her and move his head to her side.

"Look at me Sasuke." She told him. Sasuke shook his head, did she not realise he didn't want to see his death before his eyes? Hearing the engine and feeling the plane shuddering down the run way Sasuke gripped her hand even harder. "Sasuke look at me!" She insisted. Sasuke eyes shot open she was close, so close their breaths were mixing with one another's. Looking into her eyes he felt he could loose himself in them. With her hand still on his cheek not letting him move his head he found himself leaning more into her and rested his forehead against hers. Her thumb rubbed on his hand in a small circle and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

"You should of warned me you're not a good flyer." She whispered.

"I'm a good flyer, I just hate taking off and landing. When I was touring I use to drink until I passed out once I sat down."

"You can look out the window now." Hinata informed him and moved her head off his. Sasuke didn't release her hand though, he found he couldn't loose that contact with her. Looking out the window he noticed they were now over the clouds and travelling at a steady and even speed.

"Can you get you anything to drink?" The air hostess offered them. Hinata ordered a still water while Sasuke ordered a Jack Daniels on ice.

Sasuke had pulled out his laptop not long after they'd had their drinks and a meal and Hinata had been reading a book. Sasuke had been working on the music for Hinata's new song for a while now, feeling Hinata's head land softly on his shoulder Sasuke looked down to see she'd had fallen asleep while reading. Sasuke pulled off his headphones and closed his laptop trying not to jostle her too much in case he woke her. Thanking the hostess who brought them a blanket Sasuke reclined her chair as well as his own and moved the arm rest that separated them. Moving on his side so he was now facing Hinata Sasuke found himself looking at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, like a cute bunny he smiled to himself. Hinata moaned in her sleep and moved herself closer to Sasuke, she moved so her head pressed against his chest and her arm draped across his waist. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep with the smell of her hair in his dreams.

Hinata woke up gently, pulling at the material in her hands Hinata realised quickly her head was not on a pillow. Moving her hand cautiously Hinata felt hard muscles under the material currently in her hand, muscles that weren't her own. Trailing her hand down -

"Whoa don't move your hand any further." Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Hinata opened her eyes in a flash and saw where her hand would of gone if Sasuke hadn't had said anything and blushed as red as a tomato. Not only was her hand going to touch his...But she had literally been hugging him in her sleep. Quickly sitting up on her knees and clumsily hitting her buttocks on the table Hinata fell back on top of Sasuke.

"Oof." Sasuke let out a sound feeling her land on top of him.

"I'm I'm so sorry." Hinata shuffled to her own seat and grabbing her bag escaped to the toilet. Closing the door behind her Hinata gripped on to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She needed to steady her breaths, she couldn't believe she had been cuddled in to Sasuke then woke him by nearly touching his...Oh God how embarrassing! Hinata cleaned her teeth and took calming breaths while pulling her hair out of its confines and letting the loose curls free. Then finally changing into a different outfit that herself and Ino had picked out. Checking herself in the mirror one last time Hinata looked at her chosen outfit of navy V neck skater dress with a pale lavender flower print and added a simple thin brown belt around her waist. Perfect! She thought, now to face Sasuke.

Once Hinata had left the safe haven of the bathroom Hinata blushed straight away seeing Sasuke waiting to go in after her. The air hostess had brought their chairs back up and made a fresh green tea for Hinata. Offering her some breakfast she informed Hinata they would be landing in the next hour.

Once they were finally on the ground Hinata followed Sasuke to a waiting car. Sasuke ensured their bags were safe and in the trunk then finally sat next to her. Hinata had held his hand again during landing but hadn't dared gone any further like she had when taking off.

"So..." Sasuke smirked at her. "You gonna be silent this whole trip now?"

"N-No." Colour flooding to her cheeks again.

"Good." He took her hand in his again. When had her hand being in his become so normal? She thought.

"I didn't mean to touch-"

"Hinata," Sasuke sighed, "Stop fretting. I woke up before you it's my fault. I felt you wake up and I should of said something sooner ok?" Feeling Hinata nod Sasuke smirked. "Anyway best way I woke up in a while so please don't say sorry for it." Hinata blushed even more and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke lead Hinata into their private villa, by now it was night time in Spain but because they had both slept on the way they were feeling wide awake. Hinata walked through the large kitchen with it's island and the biggest oven Hinata had ever seen. Walking out into the night air Hinata looked at their personal swimming pool and jacuzzi. Around the pool there was sun loungers, a BBQ and their own outdoor seating area. Beyond the pool Hinata could see a large grass area lit with fairy lights hanging off wooden poles and arches with flowers interwoven with them. Feeling Sasuke's presence behind her Hinata turned to him seeing him leaning against the door frame watching her.

"I hired us a chef from tomorrow, he comes highly recommended and he makes speciality meals for dieters."

"Thank you Sasuke, for everything." She beamed at his thoughtfulness. Not only had he arranged all this, now he was going out of his way to make sure she was cared for. "This is a beautiful villa, you'll have to let me know how much I owe you.." She added looking at the modern décor.

"Don't be an idiot Hinata I don't want any money. I placed your bags in your room for you." Sasuke informed her. "Come on I'll show you where it is." He added taking her hand once again and leading her up the spiral staircase. Sasuke showed her the communal bath room with its own wash room, power shower and jacuzzi bath. Her bedroom was larger than she'd expected with it's large queen size bed and dressing table. She had her own french doors leading on to it's own little balcony with a small round table and small plant in the middle.

Once they'd both unpacked their belongings and became accustomed to their new surrounds, Sasuke and Hinata sat in the indoor lounge area on the massive L shape couch. Hinata lay in the corner of the L shape with her legs lay out in front of her. Sasuke came to sit with her and moved her feet on to his lap, while she carried on reading her book Sasuke contacted Naruto to confirm details for tomorrow.

Hinata watched Sasuke concentrating on his phone to the way he was running a hand up and down her legs, another way they were becoming more comfortable with each other. She didn't know how this had started but she realised she didn't want him to stop getting comfortable with her. It was almost like they did these things without them even realising until someone, Kiba or Ino or even the press had pointed it out to them.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Sasuke asked her not looking up from his phone. Hinata blushed realising she must have been staring at him for sometime.

"I was just wondering, what we are doing music related in Spain?"

"We're going to a concert." He told her as if this was obvious. "It's my friend's concert actually, Naruto Uzumaki, he's in a band, they're on a world tour at the moment."

"Will I get to meet him?" She asked throwing her book down excitedly.

"We won't be able to escape him unfortunately." Sasuke smirked at the memory of his hyperactive friend. "Aren't you going to ask what kind of band?"

"He's your friend, I'm sure I'll like his music." She beamed at him.


	11. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 6

**So the story continues lol There's 2 songs to listen to in this chapter: Radiohead - Creep and Evanesence - Lost In Paradise. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata had snoozed on the couch together during the night feeling it best to get over their jet lag and only woke up with the sound of the chef knocking on the door. Sasuke had gone to let the chef in while Hinata went to shower and freshen up again. Deciding she felt the need for a swim Hinata decided to wear her new bikini Ino had supplied her with. It had thin spaghetti straps for support, it's heart shaped neck line was a little daring for Hinata but she had liked the fact the bikini came to her ribs rather than just under her bust like a normal bikini top. The colours also suited her with it's sky blue colours and delicate coral and cream flower pattern. The bikini bottoms also had a little skirt attached making Hinata feel more covered than she would in a normal bikini. Slipping a sheer grey kaftan on top and placing her hair in a loose curled bun Hinata smiled at her reflection, she was finally beginning to feel more comfortable with her own body. She knew she had a long way to go to feel fully confident in her own skin but at least she was learning her own style.

Sasuke sat at the breakfast bar making small talk with the chef, Shino. Sasuke found him rather serious, but he guessed that was more because Shino was being paid to be here rather than to socialise. Hearing Hinata gallop down the stairs two at a time Sasuke noted Shino dropped a wooden spoon as she came in to his view. Sasuke frowned at the chefs reaction and turned to see Hinata bounding into the kitchen, now he understood the chefs reaction. Sasuke gulped and had to literally place his hand under his chin to stop his mouth from dropping to the floor.

"Morning." She chimed sitting in the bar stool next to Sasuke. "I'm Hinata." Hinata held out her hand for the chef to shake, which he did and introduced himself too. Sasuke couldn't help but look her up and down.

"You seem to have forgotten to dress this morning." He remarked.

"I'm gonna sunbath and swim after breakfast. Actually will you rub sun cream on my back so I don't burn?"

"No." Sasuke gulped, did she not realise the effect she had on the male population? On him, right this second, dressed in something that was far too revealing for him to handle! He was already having to shift in his seat to make sure his 'awareness' of her body wasn't obvious, then to add rubbing cream on her back? It was a living fantasy Sasuke couldn't handle at this time in the morning.

"I'll do it." Shino offered all too quickly if you asked Sasuke.

"Thank you Shin-"

"No you won't! I will!" Sasuke looked coldly at the chef. No man was touching Hinata like that, not on his watch at least. Stupid chef pervert, Sasuke thought to himself.

"Are you sure I don't want to bother you?"

"It's no bother." Man he was gonna need a cold shower later!

After their breakfast of pouched eggs on toast made expertly by Shino, Sasuke and Hinata sat on a sun lounger out side. Removing her kaftan Hinata sat in-between Sasuke's legs and handed him her sun cream. Sasuke gulped seeing her snow white flesh, he wanted so badly to just kiss her neck but then something else caught his eye. Hinata's back and ribs was covered in yellow bruises.

"Hinata where are all these bruises from?" Sasuke asked her cautiously. Hinata tried to move away but Sasuke was too quick and grabbed her hips keeping her in place.

"I-I'm just very clumsy." Sasuke wasn't buying it and she knew it. He knew there was something more, her reaction told him so. But not wanting to frighten her away Sasuke creamed her back, not finding it quite as enjoyable as before instead he found himself counting her bruises. 8 large bruises covered her back alone! No one was that clumsy, especially to their back! Once he'd covered her back he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"When you feel comfortable, I want you tell me the honestly where all those are from." He kissed her neck, just under her ear lobe, and smirked when she moved her head giving him more access. Sasuke brushed his lips up and down the full length of her neck then trailed kisses down the back of her of neck and did the same to the other side.

"Sasuke." She breathed out his name. He loved hearing the way she breathed out his name and he wanted to hear it again. Nipping at her neck now Hinata gasped, she had no idea her neck could be so sensitive to a man's touch or mouth. Bringing her arms up around her she gripped on to Sasuke's hair keeping his head in place, showing him how much she loved him there. Feeling and hearing the deep groan against her neck caused even more delightful shivers down Hinata's back, he obviously liked her being assertive. Hinata looked over her shoulder into Sasuke's lust filled eyes, she had no doubt her own matched his. Moving in his arms she gently guided him down on the sun lounger till he lay flat, he brought her down with him so she lay on top of him and placed her arms at the side of his head holding most of her weight there. For a moment they just lay there breathing deeply at each other, both wanting to make sure the other was willing to take this any further. Sasuke's hands made their way in to her hair and gently pulled her down closing the gap between them, Hinata closed her eyes in anticipation.

Their first kiss was tender and sweet but passion soon over took as Sasuke sucked slightly on her bottom lip and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. As their tongues explored each other, tasting each other. Hinata's moved one hand to Sasuke's shirt gripping on to the fabric for dear life. She felt as he was about to pull away and deciding she didn't want the kiss to end she did something she'd never done before, she sucked on his tongue just a little and followed his tongue back into his mouth. She had no idea where this new daring Hinata came from but Sasuke obviously enjoyed it letting her know with the manly groan escaping his throat. Suddenly rolling them over so now he lay on top of her with his legs between hers, Hinata realised she suddenly didn't care she was just in a bikini all she could think about was how Sasuke was trailing kisses down her throat to her chest. Gripping his hair she couldn't stop the gasps or seductive moans even if she wanted to, he brought out a side of her she never knew she had.

"Sasuke." She moaned his name. Again something she knew he liked as he came back up to kiss her and let her feel his hardness she was creating.

Hearing his phone ringing they both tried to ignore it, but when the caller rang for a second time Sasuke pulled away grumbling when he read the caller ID.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Oh well good morning to you too arse hole!" Naruto spoke sarcastically down the phone.

"I'm busy, what do you want?" Sasuke answered his annoying best friend and looked at Hinata beneath him biting her lip. With the phone still to his ear Sasuke couldn't resist Hinata and began kissing her again.

"OI! Are you even listening?" Naruto distracted him. "Why you all out of breath? You're not getting off on our conversation are you? That's sick!"

"Naruto, you have precisely 5 seconds to tell me why you called before I hang you by your balls."

"I said! There's no tickets left for tonight, you're gonna have to watch from the sides. I've spoken to the band and they said you're only allowed to do that IF you sing." Sasuke abruptly stopped and sat up trying to clear his head.

"I'm not singing." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. "That was never part of the deal! You're just doing this to mess with me!"

"Well then you can't bring your new girlfriend to the show. Hinata Hyuga is it?"

"How would you know about that?"

"The whole world knows about it Bastard! Which reminds me thanks for letting me know."

Sasuke looked at Hinata now sitting up, her lips swollen by from their kissing and her hair an alluring mess from where his hands had been. He brought her here to open her eyes to different types of music and to show her rock music could be just as powerful as a ballad.

"Earth to Sasuke?"

"I'm here, idiot." Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll sing one damn song but of my choosing!"

"Fine, fine what about Hinata?"

"What about Hinata?"

"Will she sing?"

"I dunno ask her." Sasuke told him and placed the phone in her hand.

"Hello?" She asked looking puzzled at Sasuke.

"Hinata! It's Naruto, I was just asking Sasuke if he'd sing at the concert and he's in, how about you?"

"Oh, I don't really know any rock music." She blushed.

"That's ok you can sing one your songs and my band can improvise, we'll just follow your lead." Sasuke kissed her hand and indicated he was going to change, giving her a quick kiss before he left.

"Hinata? You two seem very distracted this morning am I interrupting?" Naruto asked with a suggestive undertone.

"I'll sing." Hinata agreed. She wanted to prove to Sasuke she was changing and to show the world she wasn't just some pop princess.

After agreeing to meet Naruto for rehearsal later that afternoon Hinata hung up the phone and lay in the sun trying to calm her nerves.

Sasuke and Hinata ate a quick lunch provided for by Shino and left the security of their villa. Neither had spoken about their kiss this morning, but then again Sasuke held her hand while their driver drove them to the venue of the concert so maybe that said it all.

"Are you nervous about singing again after a years break?" She asked breaking the silence.

"A little." He confessed. "How about you?"

"I just don't want to embarrass myself or you. I've never really heard any rock songs, apart from yours so I have no idea what to-" Sasuke pressed his mouth to hers delicately.

"Stop over thinking." He muttered. "Just pick a song and I'll play the guitar for you if it will make you make you feel any better." Hinata gave a small nod and began kissing Sasuke back, moving so she was straddling him in his lap she didn't care they were in a moving car she just wanted to feel him as close to her as possible. Feeling him grip his hands in her now loose hair and moving her head so it was at a better angle to deepen their kiss. Sasuke's hands wondered up her top, wanting to feel her skin under his hands. They lost themselves in each others touch and taste that they weren't aware they'd stopped until the driver opened the door to let out Hinata. Luckily there was no press to welcome them otherwise they would have gotten a great shot for their arrival. Hinata briskly exited the car with car Sasuke following right behind her and they entered through the back door of the outdoor arena.

"Sasuke!" A woman dressed in black clothing came running to him. "When Naruto said you'd be coming I didn't believe him, yet here you are. I've missed you." She added coyly.

"Er Karin this is Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Karin gave Hinata a forced smile. "Well aren't you a cutie so pure and innocent, not the kinda girl Sasuke usually goes for." Hinata could feel each word the girl told her like a dagger, she knew what Karin was implying and decided two can play at that game.

"I'm just going to the little ladies room." She smiled up at him and kissed him in full view of the red haired annoying woman. Leaving him and her breathless she smiled at Karin and walked away.

"What do you see in her?" Karin asked acidly.

"Back off Karin."

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran down the corridor. "You made it, where's Hinata?"

"She's just gone to the bathroom to freshen up."

Naruto and Sasuke left Karin and walked round to the nearest bathroom and waited for Hinata outside.

"So you and the Hyuga aye?" Naruto enquired.

"Me and the Hyuga what?"

"You know, spending time together: grocery shopping, watching her get her hair done, arh is it looove?" Naruto asked dramatically batting his eyelashes at him. Sasuke swatted Naruto's head off his shoulder laughing at his antics.

Hinata walked out the bathroom to Sasuke and a blonde haired, blue eyed tanned muscular guy.

"Here she is, the girl we've been waiting for." Naruto exclaimed and pulled Hinata in between the two men guiding them through the arena and to the stage. Hinata had never performed in such a big arena or an outdoor one at that, her father had always said performing in small venues made her look more exclusive to her fans. Feeling Sasuke's presence beside her she instantly reached for his hand as her nerves kicked up a notch.

"We're gonna run through our set first so you guys can a feel of it, then we'll see what songs you wonna do and decide where to put them into the show and then give the lighting guys a chance to play around with them. This is gonna be awesome! I'm so physicked up to hear you sing again Sasuke the crowd ain't gonna know what's him em!"

Once the rehearsal was finished and Hinata had played the song she was going to be singing Sasuke had kept his promise and insisted he would be lead guitarist during her song, they'd arranged the music perfectly so Hinata sang her song how she normally would but now with rock music rather than her usual style, in fact she was so happy with this new version of her song she wanted to change her version on the tour to the new rock version. Karin however wasn't happy that she would be playing backup singer during her song. But Hinata got the distinct feeling no matter what she did Karin would never like her.

Sasuke worked on his song while a member of the hair and make up department came to take Hinata away and get her ready for her performance. She wasn't Ino but she was a friendly girl all the same. They decided to give Hinata a more rock edge, than her usual look. Styling her hair they decided to leave it in big loose curls to one side of her head. For her make up they concentrated more on her eyes my adding a navy smokey eye look on her lid, on the bottom they added black eyeliner with a bright purple to add extra colour. Applying fake eyelashes only added to the effect of her eyes looking even bigger. With a little blush and a pale pink nude lips Hinata was very pleased with the girls results and even sent a picture to Ino.

Next was the costume department, Hinata chose a black corset top with a short red tutu skirt and black tights with very high black heels. Adding a simple black chocker around her neck. Looking at herself in the mirror was strange but she actually found she really liked her look, it was totally different from her usual look but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing?

Sasuke sat in the communal green room where Naruto's band were all gathered all ready and dressed for their performance.

"So when are you going on tour again?" Naruto asked him once they caught up on each others lives. Although Naruto hadn't brought up what was going on between himself and Hinata again.

"I'm not planning on touring any time soon. I'm just concentrating on helping Hinata make music."

"Why can the pop princess not write her own songs?" Karin asked bitterly.

"Actually Hinata writes all her own music, great music actually." Sasuke bit back. "And if you can't hear that then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought-"

"Hinata." Naruto hit Sasuke's arm and stood welcoming Hinata in the room. "Wow! You look...Wow." Hinata gave Naruto a shy smile.

"Thank you Naruto. You look very handsome yourself." Leaving to go and help herself to some food that was provided.

"Go tell her how awesome she looks." Naruto punched Sasuke on the arm.

"I would, arse hole, if you let me get a word in edge ways." Being shoved off the sofa by Naruto Sasuke walked up to Hinata. Standing beside her he realised he couldn't find the words, she had him tongue tied! Looking like a fool for just standing there he promptly grabbed her hand and lead her out the room and into an empty changing room. He refused to make a fool of himself in front of Naruto, he'd never live it down.

He did the only thing he could, the only thing he wanted to! Gently pushing her against the wall he captured her lips and immediately sought entry. Tasting her tongue against his and feeling no resistance off her he pushed himself harder against her and brought one of her legs up over his hip. He wanted to tear her dress off and feel her bare skin under his hand again, feel her smooth body react to his touches. Why did she have to have to much clothing on? Hinata must have felt the same because she was pulling at his loose top and pushing it up his body, breaking their kiss he quickly removed the offending article and threw it down only to seize her lips once more. Feeling Hinata's nails dig into his back drove him wild so much so he started moving his hips rubbing his hardness on her sweet spot.

"Sasuke." She gasped breaking their kiss. He loved it! Loved how she was moaning his name, it was like a primal need within him was being lit inside and he only wanted more. He didn't just want her gasping his name, he wanted her screaming his name for the heaven and earth to hear! He wanted Hinata Hyuga.

"This is your 5 minute warning, places people." A male voice over the intercom system sounded.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto shouted just outside the door. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, we should go." Hinata told him between kisses.

"He'll never find us here." Sasuke whispered kisses down her neck.

"Karin what are you doing here?" Hearing the girl run in her heels Naruto walked into the changing room. "Oh? What's going on here?" Naruto asked smugly folding his arms over his chest. Hinata stopped immediately and turned the colour of her bright red skirt. Sasuke groaned in frustration and placed his head against the wall.

"He's behind me isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is. Caught red handed in the changing rooms. You two coming or are you too busy?" Naruto teased leaving Sasuke to find his shirt.

"You have...My lipstick on you." Hinata blushed even harder, if that were even possible.

Sasuke and Hinata watched from the wings as Naruto, Karin, Gaara and Suigetsu performed. Hinata watched in awe as the crowed went wild during each number. They jumped around enthusiastically and sang every word right a long with them She never heard a crowd scream so loud before. Karin was the lead singer along with Naruto who also played the guitar. Garra played drums and Suigetsu played base guitar.

"We gotta a surprise for you guys!" Naruto shouted to the audience, who screamed back at him. "I want you all to welcome my best friend and the unbelievable talent, Sasuke Uchihaaaaaa!" The crowed went even more wild.

Sasuke gave Hinata's hand a quick squeeze and walked on stage waving at the fans. Taking his place at the microphone Sasuke gave Hinata a quick look in the wings and nodded his head, indicating to the band he was ready. Once the music started played the crowd screamed again and quickly hushed knowing the song Sasuke was about to sing. With the drums, Naruto and Suigetsu playing slowly on the guitars Sasuke began the song quietly at first:

 _When you were here before,_ _  
_ _Couldn't look you in the eye,_ _  
_ _You're just like an angel,_ _  
_ _Your skin makes me cry,_ _  
_ _You float like a feather,_ _  
_ _In a beautiful world,_ _  
_ _I wish I was special,_

Sasuke looked to the side of the wings seeing Hinata's smiling face and gave her a wink. _  
_ _You're so fucking special._

As the chorus kicked in with Naruto's immense guitar skills throwing the crowd into a near riot. _  
__But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_ _  
_ _What the hell am I doing here?_ _  
_ _I don't belong here._ _  
_

Once the verse began again Sasuke brought the tone of the song back down with his voice and the guitars and drums began to play quietly. Closing his eyes trying to block everyone out. _  
_ _I don't care if it hurts,_ _  
_ _I want to have control,_

Sasuke pulled up his top slightly revealing a sneak peak of his 6 pack. Girls screams could be heard from all around, including Hinata's _  
_ _I want a perfect body,_ _  
_ _I want a perfect soul,_ _  
_ _I want you to notice,_ _  
_ _When I'm not around,_ _  
_Again he gave a quick look at Hinata and sang the rest of the chorus to her.

 _You're so fucking special,_ _  
_ _I wish I was special._

 _[Chorus:]_ The crowd jumped around to the high tempo of the guitar and drums filling the whole arena and Sasuke's amazing vocal range as he turned back to the crowd. _  
__But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_ _  
_ _What the hell am I doing here?_ _  
_ _I don't belong here._

 _Oh, oh_

 _She's running out again,_ _  
_ _She's running out..._ _  
_ _She run run run run..._ _  
_ _Run..._ _  
_

Sasuke whispered the last verse, almost to himself, but the crowd joined in and shining touches off their phone to the stage adding to the whole atmosphere. _  
_ _Whatever makes you happy,_ _  
_ _Whatever you want,_ _  
_ _You're so fucking special,_ _  
_ _I wish I was special..._ _  
_ _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_ _  
_ _What the hell am I doing here?_ _  
_ _I don't belong here,_ _  
_ _I don't belong here._

Camera phones flashed from all angles taking picture after picture of Sasuke finishing his song. Sasuke stood there for a minute basking in the glow of finally singing on stage again, he'd forgotten the rush you got from singing to a live crowd. Turning round to grab a guitar off Naruto, Sasuke stood back at the microphone.

"It's been a fucking long year guys." He smiled to crowd who didn't stop cheering. "Listen I'm not gonna do another song but I've brought an amazing person with me. She came into my life only recently and has turned my word upside down. She not use to rock concerts you rowdy fuckers but when she comes on you gonna agree with me she makes rock look fucking hot! The pop turned rock princess Hinata Hyugaaaa!" Hinata walked on to the stage waving both hands in the air, she was so nervous. How do you follow an act like Sasuke's? The crowed screamed her name welcoming her. She gave Sasuke a shy smile and briskly walked over to the piano. Seeing Sasuke walk over to her she bit her lip and he shook his head at her with his eyes full of lust, the crowd 'wooed' and wolf whistled at the pair, obviously noticing their looks on the big screen.

Hinata blushed then began her song, at the rehearsal they'd decided to let Hinata start on her own with just the piano. The crowd grew quiet and listened as Hinata began to sing:

 _I've been believing in something so distant_ _  
_ _As if I was human_ _  
_ _And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness_ _  
_ _In me, in me_

The music began to build with a violin adding to Hinata's playing and singing. _  
__All the promises I made_ _  
_ _Just to let you down_ _  
_ _You believed in me, but I'm broken_

 _I have nothing left_ _  
_ _And all I feel is this cruel wanting_ _  
_ _We've been falling for all this time_ _  
_ _And now I'm lost in paradise_ _  
_

Sasuke began to playing the guitar with Naruto and Garra kicking in with the drums. Hinata moved away from the piano as someone else took over freeing her to sing at the crowd. The crowd jumped around in front of Hinata and many had their camera phones pointing at her.

 _As much as I'd like the past not to exist_ _  
_ _It still does_ _  
_ _And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here_ _  
_ _I'm just as scared as you_

She stood next to Sasuke feeling the need for his comforting presence. Sasuke watched her intensely as she carried on singing. _  
__I have nothing left_ _  
_ _And all I feel is this cruel wanting_ _  
_ _We've been falling for all this time_ _  
_ _And now I'm lost in paradise_ _  
_

Hinata held her hand in the air at the high notes and slammed it down immediately her hair flipping around her. _  
_ _Run away, run away_ _  
_ _One day we won't feel this pain anymore_

 _Take it all away_ _  
_ _Shadows of you_ _  
_ _Cause they won't let me go_ _  
_ _Until I have nothing left_ _  
_ _And all I feel is this cruel wanting_ _  
_ _We've been falling for all this time_ _  
_ _And now I'm lost in paradise_ _  
_ _Alone, and lost in paradise_

The crowd cried out for more as Hinata told them they were an amazing crowd and blew kisses at them. Sasuke came over to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist her hand instantaneously linking his.


	12. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews and advice to put this multi fic 'The Price Of Fame' as it's own story. I think I might just do that but I wanted to get these next two chapters out for you guys to thank you! So this chapter has a song in it again, it's a great song so I highly suggest you listen to it on Youtube! Its called Didn't Know Better - By Nashville cast. (Yes I know another Nashville song lol but I fucken love this song!) Also be warned this is a lemon chapter so if you don't like reading naughty stuff I suggest you read up until the song and go straight to the next chapter! Looking forward to reading your reviews and seeing what you think of these next two chapters! Enjoy...I hope lol**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **** **The Price Of Fame** **  
**

Sasuke and Hinata sat in the car on the way back to his apartment, after a long plane ride home. They'd left straight after the concert and boarded the waiting plane, both exhausted they'd fallen asleep on their way home.

Sasuke carried their bags up the staircase to his apartment and dumped them by the door. Throwing himself on the couch with Hinata following after and laying her head on his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Looking through her phone Hinata smiled seeing pictures and videos of them singing at the concert. Their performances had been a massive hit, even the critics were crying out for more.

"You should tour again." Hinata told him still looking at the pictures.

"You sound like Naruto." He sighed.

"Why did you stop?" She sat up looking at him.

"I just lost the passion for it. It became more about making money than making the music I wanted."

"And now?"

"And now I'm helping you. End of story." He moved away going out on the balcony for a cigarette.

Sasuke napped on the couch during the afternoon while Hinata worked on her new song she'd wrote before they left Spain. Using Sasuke's laptop she played around with track till she was happy finding the only thing left to add was her lyrics and Sasuke playing the guitar. She wanted Sasuke to sing along with her on this track but found herself hesitant to ask him after the way he reacted to her before. They'd have to book in time in a studio at the end of the week to bring the sound quality up too.

Looking at his sleeping face Hinata smiled and ran a finger down his nose and smiled when he mumbled in his sleep and swatted her hand away. Doing it again Sasuke gripped on to her finger and opened his eyes.

"You're dead Hyuga." He smiled at her. Hinata laughed when he threw him self on top of her and began tickling her sides. Tears from laughing so hard rolled down her face and her laughter filled the apartment.

"Sasuke stop." She pleaded from his attack on her sides. Hinata kicked out her legs desperately trying to buck him off her and knocked the TV remote to the floor, bringing it to life immediately.

"-Konoha it seems our two new love birds and favourite bad boy Sasuke Uchiha and pop princess Hinata Hyuga have had a busy weekend. Sasuke whisked her off to Spain to introduce her to his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, where they sang on stage with his band." Sasuke stopped tickling Hinata and they both stilled watching the rest of the report. Shots of Sasuke and Hinata singing during her song flashed on screen and them holding hands running through the airport. "That's not all Konoha, we even got evidence that the pair are indeed involved take a look at this." Up on the screen Hinata gasped seeing a picture of herself pinned against the wall with Sasuke shirtless kissing her neck. Hinata's face was a picture of pure unadulterated lust and with her leg wrapped around Sasuke's hip only added to the effect. "Looks like out innocent pop princess isn't as innocent as she seems." The reporter smirked at the camera. "Is this proof that they're a couple or are they just having a bit of fun tweet us at-" Sasuke shut the TV off and looked at Hinata's shocked face.

"Hinata?"

"Oh God. How? How did they get that picture?" She stood up waving her arms around. "I look-I look-"

"You looked like you were enjoying it." Sasuke smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Now is not the time for teasing me." She threw a pillow at him with a smile on her face. "This is serious Sasuke. I need to get in contact with my publicist, I need a PA as of a week ago." She sighed. "Neji's gonna kill me." She sank down on the couch with her head in her hands.

"What about that Sakura girl from the club? She was a PA right? And your cousins gonna have to realise your a woman at some point."

"Yes, but not by a picture on social media."

"What if he met me? Would that help?"

"You would to meet my family?" She looked at him shocked.

"Well, he's just your cousin right, it can't hurt. I don't do meeting the parents thing."

"And what- what do I tell him...about us?" She blushed.

"That we're working together." He shrugged.

"I don't think that picture covers 'we're working together'." Hinata pointed to the now blank TV.

"What are you really asking me Hyuga?" He smirked at her, loving watching her squirm. "Are you asking me if we're an item?"

"I-I'm just trying to...clarify...our situation." Sasuke watched her deep blush take over her face and down her neck into the depths of her top. He wanted desperately to see how far her blush went down her body.

"And what is our situation?" He smiled crawling over to her and laying her down on the couch, resting himself between her legs. "You mean cos we keep doing this?" Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, Hinata gasped allowing him entry into her mouth. In their own rhythm their mouths mixed with each other while their hands explored each others bodies through their clothing. Feeling frustrated with the material in his way Sasuke sneaked his hand up her top and ran his hand up and down her curves. Through her satin bra Sasuke kneaded her breast causing Hinata to moan against his mouth at the sensation making Sasuke only wanting more. Lifting her top they pulled away from their kiss each threw away their tops on opposite sides of the room. Sasuke looked down at the captivating sight of Hinata lay underneath him, her chest heaving up and down, breathless from their kiss. Kissing her cleavage Sasuke pulled at one of the straps and brought his hand up to pull one side of her bra cups down to finally reveal to him her ample chest.

"No!" Hinata quickly pushed him off and wriggling free. "No, we have to talk about this." She sat up and retreated to the other end of the sofa and grabbed a pillow to cover her modesty. "You have to sit away from me until we finish talking about this."

"Woman you're killing me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and lay his head back on the back on the couch.

"Please Sasuke." Hinata begged. Sasuke moved to the other end of the couch so they were no longer able to touch and sat with his feet on the couch facing her. Deciding not to cover his body loving the way she kept looking from his face to his body and back again.

"If you're done stop ogling my body I'm ready to talk now." Sasuke mocked her.

"You're so mean." She pouted.

"Guilty." He winked cheekily.

"Will you take this seriously please. I don't want to lie to Neji, he's like a brother to me. I want to know where we stand." She sighed. "I'm scared Sasuke. I'm scared cos I've just come out of a long relationship and it broke me more than I let on. I'm scared of falling in love and...and if this continues between us I could come dangerously close to falling in love with you." She confessed and quickly hid her face behind the pillow.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, trying to take in everything she'd said. She could see herself falling in love with him? The notorious bad boy! Taking his silence as a bad sign Hinata carried on.

"Look, let's not rush this. I don't want to pressure you into anything. Let's just concentrate on the music and go from there. I'll tell my -"

"Hyuga just shush a minute." Sasuke threw up his hands. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around what you just said. You think you could love me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Ok. Then we tell Neji we're together, we tell him the truth. We began working together and then we just...happened." Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little at his statement. "As for the pressure stuff you talked about, we can take this as slow as you want. If you wanna go public then I'm behind that decision. It's up to you." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair seeing her just stare at him. "This is where you talk now." He awkwardly prompted.

Hinata realised she must of looked a fool just gawking at him but she was debating with herself what to say or do. The only thing her body and mind was tell her was to throw away the pillow and throw herself at Sasuke and take him then and there on the sofa, dammit she wanted him. Quickly shaking that thought from her head she tried to form the right words to say.

"Ok." Was all her mind could come up with, other than pictures of her and Sasuke tangled naked together right here.

After calling Neji and making arrangements for them to meet at a local restaurant the next night Hinata sat at the table with the pad and pencil in her hand. She still couldn't get the pictures of her and Sasuke naked together out of her head so she decided to try and write a new song. Taking one of Sasuke's acoustic guitars off it's stand she began messing around with some simple cords. Sensing Sasuke beside her he read the lyrics over her shoulder and raised his eyebrow at her knowingly.

"Some one has there head in the gutter this evening." He commented.

"Someone put it there." She accused. Sasuke reached for the guitar and began playing the chords she had so she could concentrate on singing. Hinata swayed to Sasuke's slow strums and began to sing:

 _(Hinata)_

 _If I didn't know better,_ _  
_ _I'd hang my hat right there._ _  
_ _If I didn't know better,_ _  
_ _I'd follow you up the stairs._

Sasuke began singing along with her, both singing seductively at each other. _  
__**(Both)**_

 _ **Stop saying those sweet things,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know I like to hear.**_ _  
_ _ **The horns are blowing louder**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The bailiffs drawing near**_

 _ **Why do I keep drinking,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wasting my time on you?**_ _  
_ _ **If I didn't know better**_ (Hinata moved towards him so her lips were a breath away from his) _  
But_ _, dammit, I do._ (Closing her eyes Hinata backed away from Sasuke teasing him)

 **(Sasuke)**  
 **There's a hole in what you're saying** (Sasuke made up his own lyrics as Hinata had only wrote a verse and chorus) **  
** **I can plainly see, you've a lover that's waitin** **  
** **But baby, you're right here with me.**

 _Ooh, you might as well be the devil,_ _  
K_ _eeping me out past three._

 **Well, you're the one with that apple.** **  
** **But baby, you can't blame me.**  
 **Oh, why don't you keep drinking?** **  
** **Give me one night with you.**  
 _If I didn't know better_ _  
But_ _, dammit, I do._ (Hinata closed her eyes as her mind flooded with images of her and Sasuke)

 _ **Why do I keep drinking,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wasting my time on you?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I didn't know better**_  
 _But dammit, I do._  
 _Ooo baby, I do_  
 **Baby, you're right here with me**  
 _Sweet daddy, you know I do._

Sasuke moved the strap off his shoulder and lay the guitar on the floor. Turning to Hinata he lifted her out her chair wrapping her legs around his waist and sat her on the table nestling himself between her legs.

"No more teasing me Hyuga." He warned her, his voice full of lust. She pulled her top off once more while he pulled his own off throwing them out of reach. He closed the gap between them immediately, their lips crashing together. Hinata dragged her nails down his back leaving marks in her wake. Moving away from her addictive mouth Sasuke expertly released the clips of her bra and pulled it away from her body. Seeing her chest bare before him Sasuke lay Hinata back on the table took one erect nipple in his mouth while he fondled with the other between his thumb and finger. Sucking on the pert nipple and swirling his tongue around it he heard Hinata above him moan in appreciation and felt as she arched her back thrusting her chest up to meet his mouth. Releasing her nipple from his mouth he did the same to the other.

Hinata cried out as he sucked hard on her nipple then blew cold air on it making it pucker up even more. Sitting up Hinata pressed her chest to his, loving the sensation of feeling herself bare against him, she sucked and nibbled at his neck earning a growl off Sasuke. Moving her hands down his back she clutched on to his buttocks and pulled his lower body against hers and felt his hardness grind between her legs.

"Hinata." He whispered, almost saying her name like he was praying. Sasuke gripped her hips and bucked his hips again causing them both the moan at the feeling.

"We...Need to go...to the bedroom." She instructed breathlessly.

"It's too far." Grabbing hold of her yoga pants Sasuke pulled them off and dropped them to the floor with a thud. Seeing her black lace underwear he ravaged her mouth claiming her as his own with his tongue. Feeling her smooth leg Sasuke teased her by running his thumbs up and along her pantie line and around to her generous backside, digging his hands in leaving his hand prints there. He moved her hips dragging her core down his clothed length.

"God that feel good." He panted.

"Mmmm." Hinata agreed covering her mouth with her hand and her eyes shut in pure bliss. Hearing the sound of a zip and something heavy falling to the floor Hinata could only cry out as Sasuke pulled her against him, dragging the whole table with him in the process. She felt rather than saw he was now fully naked. Daring to open her eyes Hinata looked from his eyes down to his chiselled and well defined chest and stomach to his cock pressing against her panties. Biting her lip at the prospect of having him fill her she moaned out his name, begging him to not keep her waiting. Not being able to stand the wait any longer Hinata took matters into her own hands and traced each muscle with her hand flowing down the contours of his body. Feeling the soft hair at the base of his shaft Hinata watched his face as she ran a finger up his hardness, then wrapped her hand around it and began slowly stroking him. With her other hand she gripped his hair and sucked on his neck leaving a red mark.

Sasuke breathed deeply in to her ear feeling her stimulating touch pumping his cock, feeling the coil within him tighten Sasuke moaned out her name and rapidly moved her hand away not wanting to end what they'd started too soon. Ripping off her last remaining article of clothing Sasuke took in her trimmed glistening lower lips and ran his finger down her slit, covering his finger with her juices instantly. Finding her already swollen nub he slowly circled it with his wet digit.

"Sasuke." Her voice came out muffled as her hand covered her mouth once more. Seeing this Sasuke caught her hand in his and interlinked their fingers keeping her from hiding her moans from him. Sliding two fingers into her core he felt her tightness for the first time and her clench around him and quickly with drew them only to push them in once more. He loved seeing the impact he was having on her body from her hair messed up and splayed out around her, her nipples erect and red from his mistranslations, to how she gripped his hand and called out his name. Pulling his fingers out of her he quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue, letting out a groan at her taste.

Hinata didn't know how much more she could take of Sasuke's skilful tongue, he was literally tasting every drop of her, ravishing every part of her body. When he sucked on her clit Hinata moaned louder than she'd ever done in her entire life. The fire he'd lit within her however wanted more and she missed his kiss. He must have felt the same because he abruptly came up and began kissing her again, she could taste herself on his mouth and tongue but she didn't care, not with his cock hanging inches from her. She gripped on to it and ran it down her very wet slit.

"Hinata, I have to go and get a con-"

"No!" She pulled him back down feeling him pull away. "I'm on the pill." She told him. Sasuke looked at her as if seeking her permission to continue. "I want you." She declared.

Sasuke nodded and taking his cock into his hand he guided himself in to her core slowly. They both let out breathless moans of ecstasy when she took in his whole length. For a second Sasuke just panted, the feeling of her encasing his member nearly sending him over the edge already. Resting his weight on his upper arms Sasuke looked down at Hinata seeing nothing but trust, passion and a longing look off her. Moving his hips back, causing his member to retreat up to its head then he drove it back into her tight core. Hinata cried out and wrapped her legs around his hips pushing him further into her still. Picking up the pace Sasuke hit a sweet spot within her again and again making her only being able to gasp, pant and incoherently moan. With the pace even more frantic Sasuke seized her lips and the only sound in the room was the sound of their bodies smacking into the other.

"Hina...Hinata...Fuck." He panted between kisses.

"I'm...Close." She promised.

Feeling her walls tighten even more around him and her muscles begin to tremble Sasuke clutched on to the side of the table and used all his strength to pound into her. Each time he delved into her Hinata cried out again and again. Sasuke watched her blissful face as she dropped over the edge and cried out through her orgasm. Watching and feeling her cum on him Sasuke lost the last bit of control he had left and let loose his own climax.

Waiting until their breathing had calmed down Sasuke lifted his head off her shoulder and asked:

"So we're taking us slow?" The pair couldn't help but laugh out loud at his question.


	13. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 8

**The Price Of Fame**

Hinata giggled as Sasuke rolled out of bed dragging the sheet with him and off her, revealing her naked body. They had spent the whole night together exploring each other's bodies till they'd found each others sensitive spots. Putting on one of his shirts Hinata smiled seeing the morning sun spill in through the windows of Sasuke's room. She was tired after their night together but she didn't want to fall asleep fearing this was all a dream and as soon as she'd close her eyes, she'd wake up. Hearing the kettle boiling and the cupboards being open and closed Hinata decided go help Sasuke make breakfast.

Sasuke looked up hearing Hinata walk in the kitchen, seeing her in just his shirt was causing havoc to his already exhausted body and yet seeing her like that gave him another boost of energy.

"Who said you could wear my shirt?" He gave her a smouldering look.

"Well if someone hadn't stolen the sheet I might not have had to steal his shirt." She bent over looking in the fridge retrieving some strawberries. Feeling his eyes on her she playfully sucked on the strawberry watching his face as she did so.

"Hyuga I'm warning you now keep doing that and I'll do you right here on the floor."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She bit her lip, knowing exactly how that teased him.

"Just eat your damn strawberries." Sasuke advised her. Hinata lent back against the counter next to him and offered him a bite of her strawberry. As Sasuke went to bite it Hinata brought it closer and closer to her mouth and bit in to it. That did it! Sasuke pulled her along the counter so she stood in front of him. Placing his arms on either side of her so she couldn't escape, Sasuke let the sheet drop to the floor and took control of their kiss. Tasting the strawberry in her mouth Sasuke pulled back from their kiss once he'd taken the piece from her mouth. He looked smugly at Hinata while he ate the rest of the strawberry.

"You have no idea who you're messing with Hyuga."

Hinata and Sasuke walked behind the waiter who lead them to a private room at the back of a restaurant in down town Konoha. Sat at the table already was a very serious looking young man. Sasuke guessed him to be around his own age, he had long brown hair tied in a simple knot at the back and surprisingly looked very similar to Hinata. Sasuke could understand why people made the mistake believing them for siblings rather than cousins.

"Neji." Hinata ran to him. Neji stood immediately at her voice and gave her a brief hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yes well I wanted to make sure you were ok for myself." Neji looked at Sasuke briefly.

"Sasuke, this is my cousin Neji." Sasuke offered out his hand for the male Hyuga to shake.

"I've heard at great deal about you Sasuke Uchiha." Neji told him gripping his hand.

"All good I hope." Sasuke tried to joke.

"Hardly." Neji told him coldly. Sasuke chose to ignore the remark and held the chair back beside him for Hinata to sit down. Then sitting beside her, Hinata held his hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

Throughout their main course Sasuke stayed mainly silent as Hinata informed Neji of how they became a couple. Neji made it perfectly clear he didn't like Sasuke one bit, his reputation as 'the bad boy' had him dubious of the Uchiha's intentions with his younger cousin.

"Your father is very worried about you, Hinata." Neji told her.

"He's worried I want to spread my wings and grow." Hinata sighed. "He's worried he can't control me anymore."

"Yutaka has also called me." Hearing her ex's name Hinata sat up straight and dropped her cutlery on her plate.

"Why are you talking to him?" Hinata accused.

"Because he is a good man, better than some." Neji gave Sasuke a dirty look. Hinata caught the look however and abruptly stood from the table, the chair falling to the floor at her sudden movement.

"Is that what you think?" She asked him acidly. Sasuke never knew Hinata could be so angry. "How dare you come here acting all high and mighty and presume to know about my life. You know nothing! Sasuke has been a true gentleman and the press make him out to be something he is not. He has been kinder to me than Yutaka ever was!"

"Hinata-" Neji tried calming her down.

"Get off me!" She backed away from him. "Did Yutaka tell you about this?" She lifted her cami top to reveal her bruised body. "Did he tell you how he beat me when I told him I wanted to break up with him? Did he tell you how he cheated on me time and time again?"

Sasuke stood up and quickly and pulled Hinata to him, seeing her tears fall one after another. Hinata wiped the tears from her face and began walking out the restaurant.

"Hinata wait-" Neji tried talking to her but she walked away leaving her cousin dumbfounded. As Sasuke began to push the door open to follow her Neji shouted to him:

"Uchiha, take care of her." Sasuke looked over his shoulder and gave a slight nod.

On their whole journey home Hinata stayed silent, she had no idea what to say. She was beyond embarrassed that her cousin had treated Sasuke so coldly. She also felt she owed Sasuke an explanation for her out burst. But she couldn't find the right words, she went over and over the night she'd left Yutaka, but how do you explain that to someone?

Walking into the apartment Hinata walked straight out on to the balcony and lent against the rails, hoping the cool evening air would calm her. Lost in her own world Hinata looked at the city lights and down to the people below.

Sasuke walked out carrying hot drinks for them both and placed them on the table. Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her sigh against him.

"I'm sorry about tonight." She spoke quietly.

"It's not the worst family meal I've had." He told her smiling against her neck. Hinata laughed through her tears and turned to face him.

"Oh really?" She smiled not believing him.

"Well let's see... There was the time my brother blurted out to my whole family he thought I was gay, but that's a long story. Let's just say Naruto was banned from using my laptop ever again." Hearing Hinata laugh again gave Sasuke a feeling within him he had never felt before. He couldn't place the feeling all he knew was it felt great to be the man to be able to make her laugh.

"Sasuke, I-I want to tell you the truth about what happened with Yutaka and me."

"You don't have to if you're not ready."

"I want you to know." She assured him and sat down on the chair. Sasuke lent against the railings and watched as she looked to the floor. "Yutaka and I had been together since we were 16. I believed he was in love with me, even though he cheated on me so many times. As time went on I guess I just thought maybe that was who he was? Maybe me being just me wasn't good enough? So I accepted it cos I thought if I loved him then I should love all of him right? Even if it hurt me. In the past year I came to realise that I wanted more, that I should want more for myself. So when I caught him sleeping with my best friend I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I started packing up all his things off my tour bus and told him we were over. I told him I deserved better. He didn't like that, he told me no man would want me. That I was worthless no matter how famous I got. That I owed him cos all I cared about is my career and music for so long." Hinata looked up with tears in her eyes and continued. "He pinned me down to the floor and punched me, one after another. I was no match for him, if Kiba hadn't of walked in I don't know what else would of happened. Kiba dragged him off the bus and got Ino to sit with me so I wasn't alone. I knew I had my two week break coming up and I told Ino about wanting to work with you after hearing your track. So she phoned your manager and that's it."

"Why does he keep calling you then?"

"How did you know-"

"Ino told me."

"He keeps trying to tell me he'll change, that he never meant to hurt me, that he'll never do it again. I don't want him back though and he doesn't seem to get the message. I've tried telling him I don't want him in my life anymore, I could never trust him again. Do-Do you think I'm an idiot for letting him hurt me?"

"NO!" Sasuke bent down in front of her. "I think you're brave. You stood up for yourself and stood by what you said. You do deserve better than that prick. He's the idiot for not realising how lucky he was to have you."

"Looking back I realise now he just liked the money and the fame that came with the package of being my boyfriend."

"People can be like that." Sasuke looked away remembering someone from his past had been the same. "It's always the people you think you can trust. Look we've had a rough night and I don't know about you but I'm shattered. Let's just call it a night ok, I'll see you inside." Sasuke walked away needing time to process everything Hinata had told him. He wanted so bad to find this guy and punch his lights out for even laying one finger on Hinata, for trying to get her back even now. He knew all too well how Hinata came to the realisation that Yutaka only cared about the fame and money. He himself had come to the same conclusion about his ex the year before, he had called off their relationship and she had sold story after story to the press, all lies of course, which now gave him his 'bad boy' reputation. For a year he shut himself off, vowing to never let anyone hurt him the way she had, he closed off his heart to everyone including Naruto. He'd stopped writing music, he'd stopped living his life! All cos some girl had used him for their own gain.

Laying restlessly in bed Sasuke frowned at his bedroom door, he'd heard Hinata lock the doors to the balcony but she still hadn't come in, what the hell what she doing? Walking around the apartment in his loose sweatpants he noticed her lay in the guest room bed.

"What are you doing in here?" He lent against the door.

"What do you mean? I came to bed." She looked at him puzzled.

"I meant come to my bed." Sasuke smirked.

"But...I thought...You're tired and..."

"You think I'd only want you in my bed for sex?" Sasuke asked genuinely shocked.

"It's just... Yutaka would never want to sleep together without-"

"Ok stop." Sasuke sighed and dragged her out of the guest bedroom and in to his. "What ever twisted shit that guy taught you about relationships you forget it. Right now!" Sasuke looked at her firmly. "I want you in my bed, not just to fuck you. But...Tell anyone I said this and I'll kill you," He joked, "I actually want to cuddle you. There I said it." Hinata face lit up into a smile and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get some damn sleep."


	14. The Price Of Fame - Chapter 9

**Hey peeps! I know you've been waiting for this one for a while! Sorry I've been trying to get some prompts out for my SasuHina Month Stories too! Anyway finally got round to finishing this chapter! Just one song in this chapter: The Veronicas - You Ruin Me. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and may change it it in the future once I've finished the prompts for SasuHina month (yes I know it's over but I hate not covering all of them!) Look forward to reading your reviews! And if you haven't already done so pls read my SasuHina Month storied too I's love to hear feedback on them! You guys are totally awesome btw so happy to hear so many of you are enjoying this fic!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **The Price Of Fame**

Sasuke woke up the next morning to a very empty bed. Looking at his digital clock on his bedside table Sasuke groaned at the early hour. No man should ever have to wake up before 10am it was illogical, it was unnatural, it was Sasuke's personal torture.

"Hinata?" Sasuke called after heaving himself out of bed.

"Morning." Hinata chimed.

Sasuke looked at the sight before him, Hinata sat on a yoga mat in his lounge with her legs folded in front of her. With her hair tied in a loose bun and wearing nothing but a sports bra and very tight shorts.

"What are you doing?"

"Yoga." Tenten walked in from his kitchen with two bottles of water. "You're welcome to join us."

"I think I'll pass." Sasuke smirked.

Sitting at the table with a coffee Sasuke watched Hinata do all kinds of poses with her body. He didn't even think anyone's body could be so flexible but damn Hinata's is. She could bend right over and touch her toes with out breaking a sweat. Watching her was causing havoc on his body, he just wanted to grab her and let her know how she effecting him, but with Tenten there Sasuke was having to grip the table to stop himself from doing just that.

"Fantastic work Hinata, tomorrow we can do cardio."

"Thanks Tenten." Hinata smiled and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Sakura is coming over later to go over your new schedule-"

"Come on we're going in the shower." Sasuke interrupted Tenten and grabbed Hinata's hand pulling her to the bathroom. "You can let yourself out, right Tenten." Sasuke called over his shoulder and shut Hinata and himself in the bathroom.

"Sasuke what are you doi-" Sasuke cut her off crashing his lips to hers. Hinata stopped struggling and began kissing him back. Sasuke pulled away from their kiss and turned the shower on, pulling her in the shower with him he didn't care that the water was still cold or that they were both fully clothed. Pushing her against the tiles he wrapped her arms around his neck taking control of their kiss once more.

"Sasuke." She moved her hips against him making him groan against her neck. Pulling off their drenched clothes and letting them drop to the shower floor. Hooking his arms under her legs he pushed his hardness into her already wet core.

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned feeling her encase him fully. As Sasuke began to move his hips at a frantic pace Hinata desperately tried finding something to grip on to. Finding nothing but wet tiles Hinata dug her nails into his shoulder's and began moving her hips right along with him. The bathroom echoed with the sound of their bodies slapping together and each of them incoherently moaning. Hinata had never been brought to her peak so fast, but she could feel it building within her. She didn't know what is was about Sasuke that had her crying out for anyone to hear her moans. Maybe it was the fact he showed her the power she had over his body, knowing she was the one who made him want her. Maybe it was the heated stares she felt off him throughout her whole work out. All she knew for fact was her body loved the feeling of him against her, of him filling her and being taken to pleasures she had never experienced before. Wrapping her arms around him so her chest was in his face Hinata threw her head back crying out his name as she felt her orgasm consume her.

Sasuke placed her gently on the shower floor, he closed his eyes letting the water cascade down his body. He would let her catch her breath, as well as his own, then he would do her again. Or at least that had been the plan until he felt Hinata lick his still hard cock.

"Hinata- Fuck." Sasuke held out his hands to steady himself as Hinata sat on her knees in front of him and took his cock in her mouth. She teased him by licking up his shaft then around his head and blew cold air on him, smiling when she saw his member twitch. Taking him in to her mouth again Hinata closed her eyes and moved her head up and down, sucking him in as she came up. Sasuke grabbed a handful of Hinata's hair and looked down at her, seeing her pleasuring him with her mouth had Sasuke gasping and thrusting his hips.

"Hinata..I'm close." He warned her through strained gasps. But Hinata kept going and even added a hand to her ministrations. Hinata opened her eyes and watched his face as he released into her mouth taking in all his seed.

Sasuke watched as she slowly stood up, he didn't offer a hand he was barely managing to stay standing himself. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"So I've been talking to your tour manager and this is the all the dates left on the tour." Sakura showed her. "And I've arranged a meeting with him so you guys can discuss your new songs going into the show too."

"That's great thank you." Hinata smiled at her new PA. She'd called Tenten and Sakura the night before and they were more than happy leaving their jobs and starting straight away on Hinata's team. Hinata had been worried they wouldn't like that she'd lied to them in the club but they'd both found it hilarious that they'd been talking with Sasuke and Hinata and didn't even know it.

"I also called the music studio Sasuke suggested and they were able to slot you in all day Friday but tomorrow you have an interview I can't get you out of, I've tried my hardest I'm sorry Hinata."

"What interview? I never agreed to any interview?"

"It's for The Guy Sensei show, he wants to do car-karioki with you."

"So I have to sit in the car and sing my music?"

"Yeah but he asks questions too so don't be surprised if he brings up Sasuke." Sakura warned.

"Well tell them Sasuke will be with me. I can use it as an opportunity to promote my new music and Sasuke's by the looks of it." Hinata smiled over at Sasuke, who was sitting at the table with the note pad and pen.

While Hinata and Sakura were having their little meeting Sasuke sat at table writing a new track. He hadn't wrote anything in a long time but working with Hinata had inspired him to want to write again. The lyrics came easy to him when he thought of her, remembering how she looked when she slept while the morning rays lit up her bare back, the way she smiled at him encouraging him that he could do and be better.

"Did you hear what I just said Hinata?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura I was just distracted."

"Mmm, I'm sure." Sakura gave her a knowing look. "I'm gonna get going then and not distract you any longer." Sakura laughed.

Hinata saw Sakura out and sat down next to Sasuke, he held out his hand for her straight away and pulled her on to his lap.

"What are you working on?" Hinata asked facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just writing a song, nothing special."

"You're working on your own music." She asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm working on it. Don't get too excited or anything" Sasuke smirked.

"I have a confession." Hinata told him about the interview and how she wanted him to join, Sasuke was hesitant at first but once Hinata had said how she wanted him there to support her he found he couldn't say no.

Hinata sat in the passenger seat of the car, with Guy sensei driving her around with camera's attached all around the car to capture every minute. The plan was they were going to concentrate on her music then 'find' Sasuke and pick him up on the way to the studio, where they would their interview in front of a live audience.

"So you've been through some changes these past couple of weeks." Guy stated.

"Yeah, I have." Hinata confirmed with a smile, "Just a few, but they needed to be done."

"A lot of personal changes."

"Yes. But that's what happens when you grow up, you realise all the things that were holding you back and you have to let them go. Doesn't make them bad changes though."

"Was Yutaka one of those things?"

"Er, in a way but there was a lot more than that."

"Shall we listen to some music?" Guy could sense her hesitation answering any more questions to do with her ex. Guy turned on the 'radio' and the music for 'make you feel my love' came on. Hinata started singing the song but the feelings she'd once had for the song she'd wrote for Yutaka were gone, instead she thought of Sasuke and sang her heart out.

"You can actually sing?" Guy spoke to her, Hinata faked laughed trying not to be hurt that his comment came out like a question.

"I am a singer, it's kinda a big qualifying point to be able to sing for a singer." She joked.

As the interview carried on Guy Sensei asked her about her new management to her new hair style.

"Oh wait who's this? Shall we pick him up?" He asked seeing Sasuke holding a guitar case at the side of the road.

"Yeah we should, he looks like he needs a lift to the studio." Hinata answered, smiling straight away.

Sasuke climbed in to the back of the car and greeted Guy as if they were old friends. With Hinata he flicked her ear cheekily and sat down on the back seat.

"So you and Hinata have been working on some music together?" Guy asked him.

"Yeah we got some great tracks coming out." Sasuke confirmed.

"Any new music off you too?" Guy asked him.

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked. "Depends on my inspiration."

"Your music is very different to Hinata's, what do you think people will make of that?"

"It is different, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. The thing is we both feel the same emotions we just both have different ways of expressing those feelings with music."

"He's more angry and I'm more sad hurt." Hinata joked looking back at Sasuke.

"And what about a love song?"

"Oh Sasuke told me on the first day we met he does not do love songs." Hinata giggled at the memory.

"I'm sure you could twist his arm." Guy smiled to Hinata. "Shall we listen to some more music Sasuke?"

"Go ahead." Sauske nodded. Guy pressed play and Sasuke's track 'Change My Life'. Hinata had never heard this song but she found herself lost Sasuke singing the song like his life depended on it. He was so animated when he sang, throwing his head back and forth and 'play the drums' when the they kicked in. Being a singer she picked up on the lyrics quickly for the chorus and was soon joining in with him. At a part where the music faded Sasuke sang the lyrics to her, forgetting the cameras all around them for a brief moment.

"You wrote that after leaving your ex girlfriend right?" Guy asked him.

"Yeah, it was a bad relationship and I wrote that to remind myself that there was someone out there who could have the power the change my life, or at least that's what I hoped." Sasuke told Guy and stole a glance to Hinata.

Once they'd arrived at the studio and Sasuke and Hinata had finished having their hair and make up done, thanks to Ino they sat in a room waiting to be introduced on to the stage. Hinata was feeling very nervous as this was her first interview without her father telling her what to say.

"Relax." Sasuke held her hand. "The audience always love you." He assured her.

"He's gonna ask about us." She warned looking at him.

"Hn, then just tell them we're working together. The last thing we both want is the press giving us a weird name like...SasuHina." He smirked.

"Or HinaSasu." Hinata pointed out making them both laugh.

"You ready to perform your new song?" Hinata nodded in answer. In all honesty she was worried about performing her new song, she'd only wrote it last night and it was still very raw and emotional for her. Yutaka had called her last night and had tried his hardest to get her to come back to him, but Hinata was having none of it and wrote her feelings in the lyrics and simple music.

"You're up." A man called them to their places.

"Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha everyone." Guy introduced them.

Walking on the set Hinata walked in front of Sasuke, the crowd stood up and cheered them on as they shook hands with Guy and sat on the couch while Guy sat behind a desk. Sitting on the couch Sasuke sat with an arm draped over the back of Hinata in a relaxed posture.

"You guys look great together." Guy commented making the crowd wolf whistle and cheer, making Hinata blush. "So you're both single now, is there more going on more than a collaboration here."

Sasuke could see Hinata struggling trying to control her blush and answered for the both of them.

"Err we're just good friends you know."

"Friends who hold hands and go on weekends away together and of course who can forget that picture backstage from the concert." Guy winked at Sasuke.

"That was actually a shot we were thinking of using for the cover of our new track, but somehow it got leaked and made out to be something it's not." Sasuke explained lying through his teeth.

"So you're both still single then?" Hinata and Sasuke both nodded. "But what if one of you had feelings for the other, what would happen then?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder's trying not to act bothered.

"So Hinata you went to the rock concert, did you enjoy being introduced to Sasuke's world."

"I loved it!" She smiled widely at Sasuke. "The music was amazing and the crowd joining in gives you such a rush. Sasuke looks like he belongs up on stage."

"She's being too kind," Sasuke nudged her with his shoulder playfully, "The fans were screaming for her." The audience cheered seeing a picture of Hinata and Sasuke on stage together from the concert.

"So how do you think your music has changed since meeting Sasuke, Hinata?"

"I think it's changed for the better, Sasuke is a great musician and brings out so much more in my music than I ever could." She smiled lovingly at Sasuke, "He makes writing music so easy and doesn't put any limitations on what I want to convey."

"How have you found working with Hinata?" Guy asked Sasuke.

"Such a drag," Sasuke joked, "No in all seriousness, she's a pleasure to work with. She's brought out a side to me that I thought I'd lost. I owe her a lot." Sasuke squeezed Hinata's lap. Hinata quickly tried hiding her blush in behind hands. "I love making her blush like this." He laughed with Guy at her reaction.

"He's so mean." Hinata said jokingly.

"Oh I just want to push your heads together and make you kiss." Guy teased them, making the audience cheer and clap encouraging them to do just that. Hinata bit her lip as she looked at Sasuke to judge his reaction. Sasuke looked from her eyes to her lip and whispered in her ear:

"Hyuga keep that up and I'll do more than kiss you on live TV." Sasuke moved slowly away from her ear.

"Can we hear one of your new tracks?" Guy asked seeing their hesitation. Hinata nodded her head and stood up from the couch.

"You got this," Sasuke assured her. He knew she was worried what the audience would think of her new song, "Forget them," He indicated to the audience, "and sing it to him." He told her. Hinata nodded her head and blinked back the tears that were already forming.

Standing at the microphone Hinata nodded her head at the piano player to start playing.

 _[Verse 1]_ **Hinata sang her lyrics with sarcasm. Holding on to the mic with shaking fingers.** _  
Job well done  
Standing ovation  
Yeah you got what you wanted  
I guess you've won  
And I don't want to hear  
"They don't know you like I do"  
Even I could've told you  
But now we're done_

[Chorus]

 **Before starting the Chorus Hinata took a pause to try and catch her emotions and looked to Sasuke who gave her an encouraging nod.** _  
Cause you play me like a symphony_ _  
Play me 'till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me you played me wrong  
You ruin me_

 _[Verse 2]  
I know you've thought that I wouldn't notice  
You were acting so strange  
I'm not that dumb _**Hinata sang the lyrics with a deep anger letting itself out.** _  
In the end, I hope she was worth it  
I don't care if you love me  
You make me numb_

[Chorus]  
Cause you play me like a symphony

 **With silent tears trailing down her face Hinata carried on singing, determined to get through the song now.** _  
Play me 'till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me _**Through her tears Hinata's voice cracked, she tried shaking her head to get rid of the memories flooding her mind.** _  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me you played me wrong  
You ruin me _**With the memories, came the anger. Hinata pointed to the camera hoping somehow her ex was watching and he would learn from his mistakes.**

[Bridge]  
We're that song you wouldn't sing  
Just a broken melody  
You're killing me

 **Once the anger left her, the hurt took over. With tears still sliding down her face Hinata looked to the floor trying to compose herself.**

[Chorus]  
you play me like a symphony  
Play me 'till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me

 **Looking back up with voice broken she cried out the lyrics** _  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me you played me wrong  
You ruin me _

Hinata stood there in the spotlight with silent tears flowing down her face, gripping the microphone like her life depended on it. Hinata didn't hear the applause, she was too lost in herself. Until she felt the strong arms she had come to know as if they were her own. Sasuke wrapped her into his arms bringing her head to his chest and kissing her temple. He rubbed circles on her back as a reassuring gesture.

"There's that big fuck you we were talking about." He chuckled. "You did amazing." He held her face in his hands, with the audience still cheering her.

"Thank you." She whispered, not able to say anything else.


End file.
